Unshed Tears
by AmGranger
Summary: Post DH Ignores the dumb epilogue Everyone is moving on,Harry & Ron are trying to bring George to his old self while leaving Hermione behind.Hermione gets some shocking news that's slowly drowning her in depression.Will Harry realize it in time & help her
1. Chapter 1

Unshed Tears

Summary: Post DH (Ignores the dumb epilogue) Everyone is moving on, Harry and Ron are trying to bring George to his old self while Hermione wants to get her parents back, little does she know of the journey that waits ahead of her, a journey that is drowning her in depression. Will Harry and Ron realize it before its too late? Is Harry going to be there for her just like she was there for him?

Chapter 1

It was now two weeks after the final war; everything seemed peaceful and quiet for a change. The weeks passed were quite depressive owing to funerals, broken families, incurable injuries or deaths due to those injuries – things seemed to be shaping up. People were trying their best to adjust to the trauma and start their lives with a new light and hope. Amidst all these people were The Weasleys who were all trying to cope with the loss of their family member, Fred Weasley; they were not alone in their grief, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger shared it as if their own blood relative was gone. They were grieving hard for Fred, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks along with many other deaths.

George Weasley and Molly Weasley took the death of Fred really hard and were in permanent depression. Everyone tried to keep a brave front for their sake and keep the atmosphere in house as lively as they could manage. Mrs. Weasley calmed down a bit due to return of Percy but death of a child is something that a mother can not overcome easily. Harry and Hermione took turns in providing the desired comfort to each and every member of the family.

After exactly one month, things were shaping up; Harry and Ginny were spending a lot of time together, trying to make up for all the time they missed, Ron and Hermione were still a bit awkward around eachother, they shared occasional kisses but then they would act as if nothing happened. Ron was more focused on his brother George, not that he was trying to replace Fred in his life, but he was trying to be there for him and show him that all is not lost. Hermione meanwhile was getting used to spending these hours without Ginny, Ron and Harry alone and was trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of bringing her parents back. She didn't want to be alone when she went to get her parents but the idea of asking Harry or Ron at the moment seemed a bit selfish to her; Harry just found peace in his life and she knew in her heart that he was done with traveling for now, Ron on the other hand was busy with George and it would be really selfish of her if she went ahead and asked Ron to go with her. "The time is not right", she thought and would drop the idea. She was getting impatient as she really wanted to see her parents and wanted to spend next few months maybe years with them…"Perhaps I should take up sleeping between my parents … I know it will bother them but I don't think I would be able to control myself…I will go to their work as well…I want to spend every waking moment with them…" her thoughts were always along these lines. She never bothered to think about the consequences of her lifting the memory charm; she would conveniently ignore that part and focus on all the things she looked forward to doing with them.

One fine morning, she found Harry and Ron up early in the morning, having some kind of serious discussion…

"Hi…Good morning you two…", Hermione greeted them with a genuine smile on her face.

Harry and Ron both looked a bit sheepish and grinned…"Hey Hermione…We were just discussing George…" it was Harry who replied while Ron stretched his hand for her to take and pulled her to him. She was still standing and took a tumble due to his pull and blushed. Ron put and arm around his waist which was at his face level and continued what Harry started, "Yeah…he is still not out of his depression, so Harry and I were just trying to figure out how to get him out of this depression and get him back to his old self…So Ms. Granger..Any ideas?"

Hermione took a bold step and sat on Ron's lap which caused them both to blush and Harry gave them an uncomfortable smile with a teasing look in his eyes…

"I think you should try to get him to open his shop again…maybe getting back in to his shop will get his mind off stuff…I mean Fred and George always loved working on new jokes or tricks so maybe getting him to work on more jokes etc. would help him … or you know will give him the opportunity to concentrate on something other than fred…" replied Hermione.

Ron raised her hand to his lips and smiled "Brilliant as ever…Hermione…Brilliant as ever…"

It was a bit embarrassing for Hermione to be at the receiving end of such open affections from Ron, not that she was complaining but still it didn't help that she was as red as a red crayon.

Once again Hermione let go of her idea to ask Harry or Ron to accompany her to the trip, she didn't feel right asking Ginny, she was her best friend but she was just not Harry.

"Hmm…that was odd…why did I compare her to Harry only…probably coz' I am sure that it should be Harry to come with me as Weasleys need sometime alone without him and me…" Soon rests of the Weasleys were up and once again everyone got busy in one thing or the other. Harry was off with Ginny, Ron and George got busy with some repairs of the Burrow along with Mr. Weasley and Percy. Harry offered to help but Mr. Weasley just told him to go have fun. Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with cleaning up the mess and repairing some indoor wreckage that was still left after all the work they've been up to for past few weeks. Mrs. Weasley told her not to bother but then she wouldn't dream of not helping. She considered burrow her second house and never bothered with any formalities. She was more of a family member than some guest.

Later that evening, Harry and Ron took a walk outside, telling everyone that they were going to finish off some work in the shed. Unknown to everyone, Harry and Ron have been planning a short vacation to cheer up George. They were trying to keep it a guy's thing only, that's why they didn't share it with either Ginny or Hermione. Unbeknownst to them Ginny was aware of their plans all along, thanks to the extendable ears. This short vacation was supposed to be for only George, Harry and Ron. Harry kept bringing up Ginny and Hermione that how made will they be once they found out.

"Yeah but Hermione is understanding, she knows how depressive George is and since he is not really that close with Hermione so taking her would probably create an uncomfortable environment while Ginny on the other hand will take it hard as she just got her hands on you after almost two whole years … can you imagine how much time passed during our mission … anyway Ginny should stay back for Hermione's sake or Hermione will feel awkward…we can come back and deal with their wrath…we face Voldermort man…time to face angry women now…" joked Ron. Harry agreed with Ron and did think over how much time has gone by, and how much of his time was spent around Ron and Hermione. The idea of him leaving with Ron and George for another trip without Hermione seemed a bit odd to him as if he was doing something bizarre, something so out of ordinary that he could not really place who really was ordinary. It just seemed odd to him that Hermione won't be with him on this trip, a trip which had nothing to do with a mission or war or anything dangerous…it was trip where they wanted to have fun, go fishing, enjoy the beach, party like normal guys and they planned on doing all this in muggle world where they will not be recognized and can relax without people bothering them for interviews or pictures etc. The idea seemed like a dream come true.

Ginny knew of their plans, every detail of their plan and did not share it with Hermione. She wanted to confront them on this thing but then decided to give Harry sometime to come forward anyway, if not then they were in for a surprise, she also had a plan – Ginny had full intention of joining the three and that's what her plan was all about, joining Harry, Ron and George on this small trip. She did not share it with Hermione because like Ron said it will be a bit awkward and hard for George to open up, while she was his and Ron's sister and Harry's girl friend therefore there was no room for awkwardness with her being with them besides she felt it was her chance to get a break from depressive atmosphere in the house as well.

Hermione was getting a bit impatient in Ginny's room, she had been dropping subtle hints about her parents every now and then for Harry or Ron to pick up on…ok Ron was not good at taking hints, atleast Harry should pick up on her hints to get back together with her parents. Her frustration with the situation made her scream and cry whenever she was alone, ofcourse she would cast silencing spell, every time she felt like screaming her heart out. She finally decided to be forward and go after her parents, with or without them, she ofcourse was going to ask them because deep down she – Hermione Granger was scared of taking this trip alone.

Harry and Ron discussed the idea of taking a short trip with George that night and he immediately went for it. He too needed a break from everything around him, he felt suffocated the way everything was around him, he felt like his family members were being extra careful around him, Bill and Charlie made and effort to make an appearance everyday for his sake as if he was something fragile, Hermione took up patting his back whenever she found herself alone with him and would say one or two encouraging words or a brief hug and would leave, those small moments seemed a bit too long to George, those particular moments were the one when he truly felt alone, he knew Hermione meant well but it was just awkward. Percy was all the time feeling guilty even though George had forgiven him a thousand times, Percy was still sheepish around him and extra loving, that again was awkward. Ron, Ginny and Harry were the only ones who were relaxed around him and things never seemed different with them around.

Thinking on those lines, George found this short trip to be a blessing and couldn't wait to get out of this depressive hole. Harry and Ron had arranged for a portkey through Ms. McGonagall which arrived early next day at around 6 in the morning. They were to leave at sharp 9 that very night which gave the guys plenty of time to pack. Harry still had not shared the idea with Ginny or Hermione for that matter, therefore Ginny was forced to take up her backup plan – she stole Harry's invisibility cloak, packed her stuff, wrote a letter to Hermione and was all set to leave with the guys. Harry meanwhile felt bad for not sharing this with Hermione therefore he wrote a letter to Hermione and left a small message for Ginny in that letter.

Ron and George left a letter for their family and everyone was all set to leave. At sharp 9 when it was time to grab the portkey which was a cowboy Hat, Ginny sneaked in and put her hand on the hat along with the boys…it was too late before Harry and George felt another set of hands on the hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione had made up her mind to talk to Harry about the ongoing dilemma in her mind. After they had their dinner, Ron, Harry and George excused themselves and went out for a walk while Ginny left to wash her hands. Hermione stayed back to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. Little did she know that all four of them were planning to sneak out and leave Burrow. She was clueless to the entire plan, after half an hour when none of the missing four individuals reappeared, she decided to check up on Ginny thinking that while she is there she can look outside and sneak a peak at Harry and all. She went upstairs and didn't find Ginny in her room; she turned around to leave the room when an envelope stuck on the door caught her eye with her name on it. Hermione reached out and pulled it off, and headed for her bed; when she sat down…she felt something papery papery under her…so she stood up with half open envelope in her hand; and found another one on the bed with her name on it…this time she knew it was from Harry as she recognized the writing. She decided to open the first one first…

_My dear Hermione, _

_I know how mad you are going to be with us all. Don't be please, I know I should've told you about all this but the truth is that even the boys didn't know that I was planning to join them. I stole..ok borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak that he was not really planning to take with him and took the portkey with them. I knew of their plans and I am sorry I didn't share them with you. _

_This trip was planned to cheer up George and they thought he would be awkward around you as you guys are not that close, I don't mean that George hates you or anything…I know for sure that both my brothers Fred and George were always fond of you and respected you…especially more when you accompanied Harry and Ron on their mission. I didn't tell you for the same reasons and also I thought you could do with a break from all the traveling AND mum seems to have grown really fond of you seeing as you have been spending more time with them than me. Please forgive me and have fun. I plan to enjoy this break once they boys get over their shock of seeing me with them…_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione didn't know what to think of it, she felt angry and betrayed after reading Ginny's letter. She hastily opened the second one, the contents of which she was quite sure of now after reading Ginny's letter first…

_Hi Hermione, _

_I am really really sorry for leaving you like this. But its for a very short time…We'll be back before you know it. Ron and I decided to take George out for a short vacation so he could cheer up a little otherwise he literally dying Hermione and the reason we didn't take you along was for George. He is not as close to you as we are so he would not have relaxed or been himself around you. You know with us you are one of the guys I mean you are like our part but to George you are probably a girl who is a friend…Hmm I am not really sure what I am talking about here but please forgive me for the taking this trip…I think I am a but selfish for looking at it as a break from everything as well but Ron, Ginny and George don't really know ____ so keep it to yourself. Ok so here is another motive why I didn't tell you…GINNY…You are her closest friend so I want you to be there for my girlfriend as well...yeah that's right…Girlfriend…who is going to hex me once I am back, I am leaving a letter for her as well but I really want you to look after her, I know you already are doing it and I don't have to ask that of you…Anyway I am going to miss you a lot and Ginny as well, and I am once again sorry for not telling either of you about this. We are planning to be away from England and somewhere in muggle world. _

_Take care,_

_Harry_

Hermione felt her eyes watering after reading the two letters, she felt betrayed or felt a like a burden that her friends needed to get rid of…she then shook herself that it was not that but she did feel angry and left out. She understood their reason but when has George ever been uncomfortable around her…how come she is the odd ball here … these kind of thoughts were invading her mind when without a knock Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room with a paper in their hands, Hermione knew that they just received a letter as well. Mrs. Weasley looked around the room blankly and said in a very meek voice, "Ron, George and Harry left, yo..you didn't? Where's Ginny?..." Hermione could tell that she was upset and was not really asking what she really wanted to ask or something along those lines. She got up and handed her Ginny's letter quietly and left the room. She found Percy and the bottom of the stairs; he gave her a comforting smile and patted her on the back while she opened the door to go out.

Once she was out she let the tears fall freely…she was still holding on to the letter Harry wrote as million thoughts started going through her mind…"Miss me..yeah right, you'll miss me, I don't need you Harry Potter or Ronald…I have a family too that are not even aware that I exist and I want to have a normal life as well with them, I always considered you guys to be my normal life, always you in it not without you...Oooohhh Ron..I hate you…you did not even have the courtesy to write to me or leave me a note…"

She didn't notice anyone walking towards her as she was so lost in her thoughts, Percy sat down next to her and that's when she realized he was sitting there.

"If anyone should feel awkward around me … it should be Percy not George, he and I hardly exchange any words in these past few weeks…" was the first thought that entered Hermione's mind.

"Hey … umm so how are you with all this..?" Percy said breaking the pin drop silence between them.

Hermione shrugged and just wiped her tears with the back of her hand in which she was holding on to Harry's letter…

"That's from Ron??" Percy pointed at the letter; Hermione shook her head and just handed over the letter to Percy without caring for Harry's little line about his selfishness. Percy went through it and gave it back…"I always thought that Harry and you were together…shows how much I missed…I regret every minute of these past few years and there is nothing I can do to change back time or undo the damage I caused this family…And I am not sure where all this fits in right now .. I am just making small talk and trying to apologize for my behavior with my family, you and above all Harry…"

"Percy its ok…world is a better place right now … atleast I think it is now that Voldermort is gone, you have nothing to apologize to me for and I can guarantee you that you are forgiven, not everyone is perfect you know, you made a mistake and the important thing is that you realize it so forget everything…" replied Hermione in a low meaningful tone and did not bother to respond to his statement about Harry and her.

"_Funny how everyone believes that one easily…just because Harry and I spend so much time together doesn't mean we are together, But then I spent even more time with Ron…during the holidays or when Harry was busy brooding…shows how people notice stuff they want to notice and not the stuff they have no interest in…" _

Percy just smiled and didn't bother to argue her…"so I am sure these gits and yeah my sis as well are going to be at the receiving end of Ms. Granger's wand when they are back? … ". Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Percy started talking.

Hermione smiled and turned faced him for the first time since he joined her out in the garden, "No Percy, nothing of the sort…" she stared ahead as if thinking about something and once again turned to Percy, "Hey Percy can you help me getting a portkey to Australia from the ministry… I mean I know it will cost quite a lot -- I can give you some amount but I can't guarantee the full amount.. I mean I will ofcourse payback…" she took a break, unsure of what she was trying to do borrow money or arrange for a portkey… "I really need to go to Australia Percy" she sighed.

Percy who had been quiet all this time, smiled, "why planning a little vacation of your own?"

Hermione returned his smile which didn't really meet her eyes and shook her head…"No, my parents are there, I want to go see them, they don't know the war is over and they are there in hiding…" she decided not to disclose the part about memory alteration but the answer was satisfactory enough for Percy…

"ok I'll see what I can do Hermione, don't worry about the cost of this portkey…But Hermione it has to be in next one or two days while I still have some authority in ministry because this coming Monday, ministry is changing and all the positions will be reevaluated sooo…if .." He was cut off here…

"Sure, its Friday today so sooner the better…I don't mind…ohhh Percy thankyou so much … thankyou …I can't say it enough … ",with this she gave him a hug and then told him to keep it a secret, she didn't want anyone to know that she was leaving for Australia right then because she was sure that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would want to accompany her.

That night Hermione forgot all about Harry, Ron and Ginny…not entirely but it was least of her worries and she looked forward to leaving for Australia. She took out her famous beaded bag and accio'd "Hogwarts a History" – she took the book mark she had and looked at it with a smile, it had the address to her parents' home where they were supposed to be in Australia. She packed her stuff which wasn't much, just two pairs of jeans and 3 shirts, one sweater, a coat and a sleep in pair of pajamas which she didn't pack as they were really worn out and decided to give them to the ghoul in Ron's room. That was all she had along with a single pair of sneakers.

Once again her thoughts were reverted back to her best friends…her so called best friends…she could not help thinking stuff that under normal circumstances she never would've even dreamed of…her thoughts were betraying her heart or maybe it was her heart that betraying her brains and thinking along these lines…she felt hurt and betrayed…"_I know it's a not a big deal…they had their reasons for leaving but why couldn't they have been open about it. I would've understood and would've stayed back…it is just like them to think of me as a baby sitter…take care of Ginny or in case of Ginny…take care of my mother…I don't mind but who is there to take care of me, ok I am being selfish here…I know I didn't loose a family member or have an injured family member but I do think of them as my family. When they are hurting I am hurting but I need my family as well, I need to see them too, I've been out there in the wilderness with them, why is it that they need a break and I don't…" _

Hermione covered her ears with the pillow trying to overcome such dreadful thoughts…she felt horrible for thinking along these lines. Finally she managed to fall asleep.

At around 8 in the morning, she heard a knock, she called out in a hoarse voice and saw Percy entering her room; ok Ginny's room. Percy seemed excited and had a mischievous look on his face, "hey Good morning…Hermione I managed to get you a portkey for late afternoon at around 4 pm…all set"… Hermione who was still a bit groggy from the sleep…immediately got up and hugged Percy without uttering any words.

"I got help from my old girlfriend Penelope…her father helped as well…oooh I was there at 6 … Hermione things really seemed better at the ministry…you know the first thing they want to rebuild is Hogwarts, and they will be done with it by September hopefully…anyway here's your portkey and it activates at 4..don't forget…" Percy said all this really fast and was quite happy being so useful and also about the fact that Hermione was being so affectionate.

"Percy thankyou so much … I really don't know how to repay you…I will … don't think I won't coz I am sure just not easy with the idea of loan on my shoulders…" she rambled and Percy just told her not to bother about it. "Hey Hermione don't worry about it; it did not cost me anything other than a date with Penelope and I sure as hell am not sorry about that…so I gained something from it believe it or not and really happy…so seriously…nothing to worry about except for packing…start packing…" Percy patted her back and left the room.

That day she spent every minute with Mrs. Weasley and fleur who was visiting them. Mr. Weasly and Percy were back at the ministry. Bill was still trying to get his job back at Gringotts where the goblins were still mad at the wizards breaking in and all that so were not all that encouraging when it came to hiring wizards. Charlie was on the help team that was on project "Rebuilding Hogwarts" so pretty much everyone was busy. Mrs. Weasley took the departure of her kids quite well…" I really hope they manage to cheer up George..I just couldn't bear the blankness in those eyes…" Fleur patted her mother in law and gave her a side hugs while Hermione poured them some tea and kept quiet.

Fleur somehow was more attentive towards Hermione perhaps she understood her after seeing what Hermione's condition was during the war when she was brought to their house and even then she accompanied them for the final battle…she could tell that Hermione must've been hurting and is not letting on.

Mrs. Weasley announced to do laundry and got up. Fleur very politely asked Hermione if she wanted to get some fresh air with her outside, Hermione agreed and both of them headed out.

"So 'ow are you 'olding up Ermione?" inquired Fleur.

"Not bad…Fleur, not bad at all. What about you and Bill…how's shell cottage, I really fell in love with your house Fleur" replied Hermione, trying to change the direction of more questions that she was expecting from Fleur.

"O' you must come and visit us again and for relaxing, this time I will be a much better host. I would rather have you over as a friend than an injured patient.." she joked but that didn't help Fleur to ask what she was really wanting to ask...

"I know Hermione; Arry and Ron's trip must be bothering you. Anyway how are your parents? When will they come to pick you or the other way around…you must be missing them, No?"

Hermione looked at Fleur to read her expression and she found nothing much genuine concern on her face, she smiled and decided to let her in on her plan about Australia…

"I am planning to meet them soon. They are in Australia. Hmm Fleur can you keep a secret?" to which Fleur nodded "Ofcourse…my lips and ears will be sealed once I know the secret…"

Hermione smiled at her statement and told her she was leaving late afternoon and didn't want to tell others. Fleur understood and was also of the opinion that Hermione was right as Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her leave easily But then she said you must tell her before leaving rather than leaving her a note.

"Don't tell 'er that you are leaving for Australia, just tell her you will go, see your parents and that Percy is dropping you off…that way she'll know you are safe and not running off…"

Hermione who had not been so sure of telling the Weasleys about her decision liked this idea and decided to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about it. Well Mrs. Weasley atleast as Mr. Weasley had been really busy with work and rebuilding the ministry. She sent and owl to Percy informing of her new plan and went to seek Mrs. Weasly.

Molly took the news well and was glad that Hermione told her and was even happier that Percy volunteered to drop her off.

At 3:45 pm Hermione said her usual bye byes along with hugs to Mrs. Weasley and Fleur who were the only residents at the Burrow and Percy joined her. She and Percy headed for the lake ahead, where Hermione disappeared using the portkey while Percy hid from everyone's eyes and decided to spend time by the lake to pass two hours in which he was supposed to have dropped Hermione off on his broom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry, Ron, George and Ginny were relaxing near the beach. The three boys forgave Ginny for her interference but cooled down. George didn't mind having his sister with him, where George wanted some time away from his family at the same time he wanted to be surrounded by them so he was sure that they were all alive and healthy. He wasn't mad at all, neither was Harry but Ron was another story…"you could've told Hermione and brought her along then Ginny…now as much as I like you with Harry … I don't like the idea of you hogging him all the time to go off to snog or something…welll ok only snog…Harry you better not try anything else ok…" Ron's rantings along these lines last for an hour or two and later they were all ok with it. Harry and George were the key financiers of this trip. They rented a small cottage near the beach; they were in Hawaii and planned on enjoying this week to its fullest. They were in their swimwear and Harry was still trying to adjust the idea of Ginny in a swimsuit, he wanted to pretend that it was affecting him especially since her brothers were around but it sure was. He wanted to snog her senseless. They did steal kisses every now and then when the other two were not looking or were busy doing something.

Harry's thoughts diverted to Hermione while he was lying on the beach with Ginny on his right and holding her outstretched hand. He missed her already and was feeling bad that they did not bring her. He thought of himself as a selfish pig, who didn't think twice about taking Hermione with him whenever he needed her for some work while when it came to vacationing or having fun, he didn't have problem leaving her behind.

"_She must be feeling lonely now that Ginny is here even. I am sure we'll have to make an extra effort to make it up to her…maybe next time it can be the three of us or maybe four of us, can't leave Ginny behind …" _

Harry dozed off while thinking about Hermione and did not hear Ginny tugging at his hand.

A/N: Really appreciate your reviews. I am writing after a very long time. Keep reviewing and yeah do point out my writing mistakes. I find writing stories a lot different from the work related documents I develop at work.

I am sorry for not upgrading my other story "FOR GRANTED"; my laptop with that story was lost at one of the airports and I have still not found it and given up hope to ever have it back again. So it's going to take me sometime to recall and write that one again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the Burrow

It was late at night and Mrs. Weasley felt lonely, even though Fleur dropped by every day to spend the day with her; she truly was missing Hermione's company, not to mention her other four kids, to her Harry was nothing less than a son. It had been almost a week since Hermione left and more than a week since her kids left.

She was busy staring out at the open space with a cup of tea when suddenly a figure entered through the floo network which meant only one visitor that was Mr. Weasley. Only he had the access to the floo to the Burrow, not even their kids had access to it as yet.

He quietly but hurriedly came and hugged molly without uttering any words…Before Mrs. Weasley could say something there was a knock at the door. It seemed Mr. Weasley was expecting someone as he was half way gone towards the door after the brief hug he shared with his wife and opened the door. It was Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley at once sensed something troublesome as her presence at the Burrow was never a frequent one and somehow the expression on her face and Mr. Weasley's face seemed to confirm her fears to some extent.

They met each other quickly and yet warmly as if trying to reassure that they are all alive and made it through the worse. The three of them moved towards the kitchen…

"What is this about, I know something is up so it's better if one of you speak up? ", asked Mrs. Weasley in a very business like tone. Mr. Weasley just shook his head…"I don't know Molly, Minerva just sent me an owl and wanted to talk to the two us…I am as clueless as you…so what is it?"

"I...I … Well this concerns Ms. Granger, I believe she is staying here with you…" McGonagall said this very hesitantly, before she could continue, Molly Weasley interrupted her with a tirade of questions…

"What about her…Is she ok? … oh what do you mean you believe she is here with us…she was but she left a week back to see her parents…what is this about, are the Grangers ok…" Molly weasley saw the color drain from McGonagall's face and immediately shut her tirade of questions…and looked at her questioningly.

It seemed Professor McGonagall was struggling with words … "How can she possibly leave for her parents…I don't understand, we have to find her … Molly, Ms. Granger's parents died in a attack at the muggle airport…if I am not wrong the plane was blown away and a lot of innocent muggles died in that plane…". There was a pin drop silence in the kitchen; Arthur Weasley who was standing until now, sat down with his head in his hands leaning on the table while Molly Weasley just opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out.

McGonagall decided to break the silence and continue talking, sooner it's over – the sooner they can take some kind of action.

"You see we cast some charms on some of the prominent muggle families including the Dursleys, Ms. Granger told me that her parents don't really know much about the on going war so before Dumbledore's death, we cast a charm on them that informed us of their safety. You see Dumbledore strictly instructed to keep her family safe and uninformed about the war or else they would've taken Hermione out of Hogwarts. I don't know what mission Dumbledore worked on with Mr. Potter during his sixth year but he did mention that whatever the mission he will assign Mr. Potter – without Ms. Granger and for that matter your son; would not be possible to finish therefore it was better if they were kept out of the on goings of Wizarding world and kept safe. He always stressed upon how important she is to Mr. Potter and this mission to end the war…perhaps I should get to the point now. A lot of muggle borns and their families as you know went in to hiding during the war therefore we thought Grangers were doing the same as the tracing charm indicated…I was put off the charge to keep track of their family by Moody as we were had other things to work on and one of the young aurors was in charge… I was not informed of the plane crash until recently when I was going through the list of muggle families that were returning or were missing; the auror informed me then that the plane crashed in which Grangers were supposed to be on the way to Australia…they informed Moody but they decided to keep the information to themselves as they were also aware of her importance in Mr. Potter's mission…I am still not sure about the reason but I am guessing this was it…" after this McGonagall got up to help herself to some tea as she was seeking a break from this unfortunate turn of events for one of her favorite students.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys were dead quiet …

"Did Hermione know her parents were moving to Australia?? Ohh Arthur we must go see her … she's been gone for a week…where do you think she is…I doubt she knew where her parents were headed…she was with us all summer … we have to get Percy…he dropped her off … he saw her last…he'll be able to take us there…" rambled Mrs. Weasley. She was getting impatient with the lack of any answers or some kind of response from the other two occupants in the kitchen.

Right then Fleur and Bill entered the kitchen with a huge smile on their faces … "We have some big news, where are others…we can't wait to tell everyone about…." Bill stopped talking once he saw Professor McGonagall. He raised an eyebrow as if questioning his parents about the old Professor's presence at such late hour in their kitchen…

"What's wrong Molly…?" It was Fleur who finally asked stating the obvious, as the atmosphere clearly indicated there was something wrong.

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to start talking, when Charlie and Percy made an entrance as well, Charlie was holding a crate of firewhiskey while Percy was holding on to chicken buckets in both his arms…their obvious enthusiastic greeting and smile also finally fell once they realized the seriousness in their kitchen…

"Ok I believe everyone is present so I'll start talking, I'll be short and straight as we need to do something right away..." when he said this he looked at Percy, who was as clueless as his brothers and sister in law..

"The thing is we just found out that Hermione's parents were killed last year somewhere around the time when she was with us for Bill's wedding…" It was Fleur who loudly gasped and grabbed Bill's arm tightly while Percy dropped the buckets … "No … no this isn't possible, I..she well she …" he didn't finish and just stood open mouthed…

Arthur decided to continue talking…and he told them everything that their Professor just told their parents.

"So Percy you have to take us to her house so…" Before Arthur could finish…McGonagall cut him off…

"Arthur that's just the thing, her house was destroyed, I've already been to her house and there is nothing but a barren land while the plane was midair when it blew up… that's what our tracer charms showed us…"

At this Mrs. Weasley got up and got hold of Percy's collars…"where the hell did you take her…I thought you dropped her off at her house…" Arthur pulled Molly away from her son. Percy was unable to utter any words…

"Percy only gave er' the portkey which was supposed to take her to Australia, she knew the address to the place where 'er parents were to go. She didn't want to worry you Molly or Arthur so she just told Percy and me. Don't blame 'im for anything. What we need to do is look for Ermione, she doesn't know that er' parents never made it to Australia…we must look for er' …" Fleur said with tears in her eyes.

Hawaii

"Harry this is the third time you took Hermione's name while you were napping…" were the words of an angry Ginny while they were out on the beach.

"What kind of dreams have you been having about her…is it her that you want to be with …" she said this a bit sadly.

Harry smiled at her expression and just got hold of face in his two hands and kissed her…"No, nothing of the sort Ginny, its you I want, the reason why I probably said Hermione's name is because I still feel guilty for leaving her behind, and then I remembered some of the time we had while on the mission…besides you know Ron and her an item…please don't let him hear you say all these things…like I told him once, I will tell you as well…Hermione is like a sister to me…" with that said he once again kissed Ginny.

She in turn wrapped her arms around him with her head on his chest…"Are you going to tell me what was it that the three of you worked on …I know it had something to do with destroying he who must not be named but exactly what was your mission.?? Before Harry could reply she asked another question…"And how come there was a need for you to explain your relationship with Hermione to Ron??"

This agitated Harry a great deal, he did not want another Cho on his hands but ignored it and answered with as much calm as he could manage, "Ginny … I am not sure if I am ready to talk about last year or my mission…I am also here on a break and last thing I want to do is talk about the stuff I am trying to get over and about the second question, it was just something we were discussing one night not that he had any doubts but I just wanted to push him towards Hermione so decided to tell him so he knows he had my support in pursuing Hermione as girlfriend…"

Harry didn't know why he lied, he could've said No to this question as well instead of telling her what actually happened. Besides he was annoyed at her for thinking along those lines.

"So are you packed? You know we leave tomorrow morning? "Harry asked Ginny changing the subject as well. She smiled and nodded. They were just walking around hand in hand and looked out at the ocean where Ron and George were swimming and apparently they were accompanied by some bikini clad blondes as well.

"Hermione is not going to like that…", Ginny joked…right then they heard some loud screaming and crying…they ran towards the noise…it was a kid holding on to his ankle and crying, well more like howling. Right then couple of other people came, Ron and George also turned up…

"Ok people this is going to gross you out but I have to pee on his leg… that's the only relief at the moment from this jelly fish sting…" one of the strangers uttered…right then a coast guard appeared and stopped the man from doing so instead took some ointment out and applied it on the boy's ankle. The four non muggles watched the entire thing with amazing interest. Soon the kid was taken away by the coast guard and people dispersed…

Ginny started laughing then … the three boys turned to her with questioning look… "Oh boys its just that I recalled Hermione telling me exactly the same cure for jelly fish bite once…her parents took her to beach once where her mother got stung and her father did what this man was about to do…ha ha ha..Hermione was grossed out and so was her mother…she didn't talk to her parents the entire day…she thought them to be useless and disgusting doctors if this is how they cured their patients … by peeing on them…Hermione was I think 10 then…" Ginny kept smiling and the other three laughed as well…then she realize Harry's expression changing in to a very serious one…right then he untangled his arm from Ginny, grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him aside… Ginny moved towards them but George stopped her … "I think they need to discuss something privately sis…anyway all packed? " Ginny nodded distractedly as she was still staring at Ron and Harry but decided to go ahead with George.

"Ron … I just realized…Hermione's parents, what about them? I mean Hermione didn't once mentioned them through out her stay at burrow… we should go with her to get her parents…atleast I should … I mean …" Harry was saying all this really fast and at the same time he as thinking.

"Harry mate…you are right…ohhh Harry I feel like a horrible boyfriend…look at me I left her without any note, and still have not written to her and I feel horrible about not asking after her parents…I think I should go with her Harry…to get some time rekindling our relationship…" Ron replied…but was cut off by Harry…"Like hell I'll let you go alone with her…you can rekindle your relationship whenever you want but there is no way in hell am I going to let her do this alone …" Harry was a bit angry at Ron for making such a suggestion. Ron just shrugged and both decided that they'll discuss it with Hermione the first thing after getting back home.

That night Harry didn't sleep well, he had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong or Hermione would never forgive them … he just kept thinking about Hermione and felt guilty.

Things at burrow were still tensed…nobody had any idea how to reach Hermione and she did not contact anyone. Percy spoke as if in a trance, "she had very little money…" as if talking to himself.

"What?" – everyone said at the same time…

Percy looked up at all of them, "she wanted to borrow some money to afford the portkey to Australia, which is 80 galleons so I am guessing she didn't even have that much…I arranged for a free portkey for her. She probably has wizarding money with her … maybe she has not located the wizarding world in Australia to exchange her money to muggle currency ", Percy's eyes became round like tennis balls…"that would mean that she is probably penniless there, she has no way of communicating with anyone of us, even if she has money, she won't be able to contact us as we don't use any of muggle means and since she doesn't know about wizard's community there, she won't be able to send owl…oohhh we must do something…she is lonely and helpless there…common…" Percy stood up abruptly from his chair that it fell.

He could see that what he said made sense with everyone in the room and once again everybody was clueless about how to help her. The four men got up and decided to do something about this as soon as possible and headed for ministry. Molly was crying while Fleur comforted her.

Mr. Weasley looked at his wife before leaving with desperate eyes, he knew how sensitive she had become after Fred's death, well they were all vulnerable … right then he addressed his daughter in law…"Fleur what was it that Bill and you wanted to share?"… Fleur looked at Bill silently asking him if now is the right time?, he just nodded … so she told everyone that she was pregnant…"O' this just doesn't feel right with Ermione and all…I wish I'd asked for her address there…" Everyone congratulated her despite the atmosphere and hugged both Bill and Fleur. Molly and fleur sat hugging eachother. Everyone's mood lifted a little but nobody forgot about Hermione. The men left and Professor McGonagall finally left to get some help on this dreadful turn of events concerning Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Residents of the Burrow hardly slept that night; the four men turned up hopeless at around 4:30 in the morning and went straight to bed. Percy couldn't sleep so he decided to get up and eat something. To his surprise his sister in law was already sitting at the table and munching on some sandwiches…

"Good Morning Percy…couldn't sleep?"

Percy scratched the back of his head and nodded, he was still not that familiar with Fleur as he met her properly only after the war…

"It's quite early for you too…I mean its only 6"

"I was 'ungry…and also worried about Hermione…poor girl…she's seen too much for her age!"

"Yeah! You are right…Harry and Ron are really lucky to have her…"

"Percy?..." asked Fleur…her expression showed that she just came up with a brilliant idea, she pushed her plate of sandwiches towards Percy and asked, "do you think she tried to call on that muggle device … " Percy opened his mouth to interrupt her but she just raised her arm asking him silently to let her finish.

" I know we don't ave that device but Arry does at his muggle relatives, I was wondering if she tried to reach him there or left some message…It's just a thought…what do you think?" Fleur herself was a bit confused about how she got the idea, maybe it's because Hermione told her the story of Ron and her phone calls to Harry during their summer holidays and how his relatives reacted. So maybe she still has his number and tried to call…

Percy thought it was a brilliant idea, "she doesn't know her house was destroyed here so you never know she called her own number…I can just ask Penelope to get the information …" He jumped but felt Fleur's hand on his arm…

"Percy Professor said everything was destroyed there and it's a barren land there and nothing else…"

"But Percy we can check on Arry's relatives … No?" continued Fleur.

"We? … I am sorry but Fleur can u apparate or floo in your condition…?" asked Percy with a concerned look.

Fleur laughed at this statement…"yes it is perfectly fine and if I am going with you. I really want to help Hermione. She is a very nice girl. I am pregnant not disabled…let's go…" With that she offered her hand for him to take and they both walked out and apparated to ministry. They want to get information about the Dursleys. One of the aurors who were supposed to be on duty with them was present at the ministry while other was still on guard duty at their muggle residence. After long interrogation from them (of Percy and fleur) they finally told them the address. In fact the auror accompanied the two to their place. Fleur took some time and sent a note to the Burrow informing them of their whereabouts to avoid another panic in the family.

After some cold greetings with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, they sat down in their lounge and inquired about any phone calls from a girl named Hermione. They said shook their heads and told them that it has only been a week since they got back and are trying to settle down…"sir, we appreciate your concern but we'd like to get back to our normal life…" was the cold reply from Mrs. Dursley.

Fleur noticed how they didn't ask after Harry…not once or the fact that why a girl name Hermione would call them…they never let Percy and Fleur finish. She could see that they were lying or hiding something. Right then Dudley made an entrance; he looked at the two new visitors and greeted them politely.

"Is my cousin alright? " Dudley asked right away. Percy and fleur were both taken a back with his question…

" Dudley dear those men told jus that he won and all that…so…" Petunia Dursley addressed. "I know mum but I want to know more…" then he turned towards Percy,

"I am asking because we've received some messages on our answering machine for him from some girl in Australia…she even used our names…some Percy or Molly type names but was insistent on Harry to contact her…"

At this he noticed that both Fleur and Percy were giving dirty looks to his parents.

"Arry is just fine. We are to inquire about some messages from Hermione and I believe you just gave us the answer…could you tell us more about these messages please?"

Dudley threw a dirty look at his parents well…"You can have the tape, dad threw the tape away after 6 or 7 messages from this girl…" saying this he got up to retrieve the cassette. Nobody bothered to exchange words over this.

Back at burrow … Harry and gang made an appearance an hour after Percy and Fleur. The house seemed empty and quiet. They all went in different directions to unpack. Harry really wanted to see Hermione and decided to wake her up … therefore he went upstairs with Ginny; George went to his room while Ron spotted the plate of sandwiches that Fleur and Percy shared and ate the left over sandwich.

Ginny and Harry were surprised to see the room empty…Ginny entered and put her bag on the bed and realized that all of Hermione's stuff was gone too not that there was much but her bag, her books, and the jacket on chair … were all gone.

"Harry I don't think Hermione is here…All her stuff is gone" Ginny stated the obvious. They heard some noise downstairs and rushed towards it. Apparently Bill and Molly Weasley were up and were talking about some paper in their hands. Once they noticed Ginny and Harry standing at the staircase, they were soon smothered in hugs by Mrs. Weasley, Bill hugged his sis and shook hands with Harry…they were soon joined by George, Ron and Mr. Weasley…they were all exchanging pleasantries. Charlie finally made an appearance as well…

"GOOD MORNING everyone! I am in no mood for hugs so keep standing where you are…So hope the trip went well?" Charlie had a bit of sarcastic tone when he said all this but Ginny ignored it and hugged him even then which he returned.

During all this, Molly and Bill forgot the letter they received from Fleur…it was Harry who asked about Hermione…"Where's Hermione, Ginny's room is empty?"

At this everyone went quiet…now it was Ron who persisted … "I just checked and yeah her stuff is gone…has she gone some place…has she gone to get her parents? " Ron asked with real concern and seemed as if he was waiting for the answer and he'll be one his way to follow Hermione.

"You knew about her plan to go visit her parents?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron.

"Ofcourse we knew that she had to bring them back… But I thought…well we thought (looking at Harry) that we'd go with her to bring her parents back. So I am assuming she has gone to get them??" Ron said this impatiently.

After Ron's question Mr. Weasley spoke, "Yes she did leave to visit her parents … but…Perhaps you all should sit down as this can take long…"

"Is something the matter Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked

Percy and Fleur made an entrance then, they looked quite happy with their progress. They looked around and hastily greeted the four not really caring what they thought.

"We got some information…" they were holding some kind of box in their hands and placed it on the table. Harry moved forward and asked, "Is that an answering machine? "

"Yep, and your cousin Dudley gave it to us and taught us ow to work it. Muggles sure are brilliant…" Fleur stated.

Before anymore questions were asked … Percy played the tape while Fleur shushed everyone with a stern look and a finger on her lips.

"_Hello? Is this The Dursley's residence…Harry are you there? Anyone? Harry I can't find my parents, they are not here. I don't know what to do? Somebody else is living where they were supposed to be at. I asked around and nobody knows…Harry I am scared please do something. My own residence number is cut off I think, that number is not even responding..."_

Everyone stared at it in stunned silence…Harry opened his mouth to ask questions but once again Percy told him to listen…"In a while Harry…just listen". The color from Ron and Harry's face had totally gone and they both wanted answers … they could feel the desperation in their friend's voice.

"_Hermione here again…please… anyone there? Deatheaters? Hehe lame joke I know, umm I am running out of change here please if someone is there…please tell Harry about my messages. Ohh…wait infact call Percy Weasley, he works at the ministry, tell him Hermione Granger called. Contact me on this number this is the place where I work. Bye harry or whoever is there at the receiving end" _

"_Please I have no way of contacting anybody. I had this number in my bag; I don't have access to floo or owls. Please HARRY…whoever gets this message please, contact Percy or Molly Weasley. Find Bill Weasley, he use to work for Gringotts, his wife Fleur knows about me…I can't find my parents Harry. Umm How was your trip…How's George? Say Hi to him. I miss Ginny too…and Fleur and Mrs. Weasley…I miss her the most right now you know, she reminded me of my mu…(Beep)"_

Another 3 or 4 more message of the same sort where she kept asking for either Harry or Percy or Fleur. In one message she even named everyone she knew in wizarding world…and with every new message Hermione's voice seemed lost and hopeless. Her messages were random, one minute she was talking about something else and in the next statement she mentioned something totally different. It seemed as if she was taking comfort in talking to the answering machine as if it was some person.

She mentioned that she was working as a waitress and was able to rent a room in nearby location. She left the number of that work place with few messages and also mentioned how she thought she was being careless leaving the number like that but she was desperate. She seemed so lost that it didn't even sound like her by the time last message finished. Harry found Hermione this lost really disturbing, never in these past 7 or so years had he heard her sound like this.

George broke the apparent silence in the room, "What is going on, why can't Hermione find her parents … I mean…I don't even know what to ask so why don't you tell us please? "

Mr. Weasley filled them in on everything, starting from how Hermione asked Percy to help her get portkey, how Professor McGonagall informed them about the charm on her parents and their death, her situation with money etc. etc.

Harry sat stunned hiding his face in his hands while his glasses were lying on the table near his elbows. Ron on the other hand was shaking his head as if not believing a word he just heard…

"So Hermione doesn't know as yet that her parents died?" George asked very quietly; it was obvious from Hermione's messages that she didn't know and she didn't even consider that an option. Nobody really answered him.

Ginny was silently crying and held on to Harry's shoulders who had still not uttered anything.

"She never considered the possibility of them dying…" said Ron as if talking to himself but it sure raised everyone's interest. They all looked at him expectantly to continue…Ron also had tears in his eyes which were blurring his vision…and continued. "When she cast the memory charm, it was to protect them…she thought she was protecting them…"

He made no sense to anybody except for Harry; he finally looked up to stare at him.

"What are you talking about Ron, what memory charm? Protecting whom? "Asked Bill

"She altered her parents memory so the deatheaters couldn't track them or get information about me, she altered their memory … they didn't know they had a daughter named Hermione. She considered the possibility of her dying, in that case she had the satisfaction of knowing that they won't hurt or if things went well, she'd go and lift the memory charm…" Harry said all this with such venom that he might've been a snake and killed someone with his poison.

Harry had internally started blaming himself. It was his entire fault. Hermione is suffering because of him. She would not be alone and scared right now, had he been a friend to her and gone with her. He was taking deep breaths to stop himself from shedding tears, he was sadly reminded of his time at his parents' graves where he pretty much felt the same. He instantly got up…"we must get to her…she's been on her own for too long … we .. We should…Ron?"

Usually Harry looked for Hermione when he wanted answers but this time it was Ron, Harry wanted his opinion not Hermione – it was her who needed them not the other way around. The tables had turned and Harry thought he would not fail her.

Ron just stared at Harry, "Call her Harry…whatever muggle way there is to contact her, do it and get the address from her. Dad can arrange for us to leave right away? "Harry nodded but did not really move,

"What are you waiting for Harry…move … do something. Let's go…" Ron more or less shouted this statement.

Hermione was crying in the store room of this small cafe, she felt helpless. She missed Harry and Ron more at the moment than her own parents.

"_What was I thinking coming here without any plan, I should've considered the possibility of mum and dad moving to some other place than this one that I decided upon…what was I thinking when I looked through internet, I altered their memory not their personalities, they must've gone for a house with open lawn where mum could have a garden and continue with her hobby. Ohhh where the hell are Harry and Ron? … If I had only waited for them for few more days … I wouldn't be in this mess at the moment."_

"_I hate this place, I hate this job. I just had to take it for granted that I'll find my parents right where I arranged for them to be at, always assuming that I can go clothes shopping with them, always assuming that we'd go back to London and I can meet up with everyone then… God! People rely on me for my brilliant plans and look at me here I am stuck in a strange country, don't know anybody, don't have enough money and no idea how to get to the wizarding world… " _

These thoughts plagued Hermione day and night lately and were followed by self cursing. She was right now in this mess because one of the customers grabbed her ass; she could've hexed him but instead settled for a slap on his face. Over which she got her day's tips taken – assaulting customers was just not the policy of this café. Then there was this Australian guy who waited for her outside the café every night so he could ask her out. She refused every time and ignored him but it was something she dreaded every day. She usually pretended to take the subway and always managed to lose him there. She would apparate from there so he couldn't follow her to her place. She missed Ron…

"_He would've knocked this guy out … not that I can't handle him on my own. It's just a nice feeling to be protected by your boyfriend…hmm we never discussed that by the way. He cares so much for me, its really endearing …" _she had a goofy smile on her face when she thought of Ron while her cheeks were still tear stained. But the smile didn't last for long when she thought about how he never wrote to her or left her a note … she was mad at both Harry and Ron, how could they just leave her like that. She needed them, if they had not been so selfish then I wouldn't be in this mess. So what if George was upset, Ron and Ginny could've taken him, why did Harry have to go, it's always Weasleys who come first…never me.

Hermione knew she was being unfair and did not make sense, but then she had a right to thinking, its not like she meant it.

Right then, another waitress Carla entered the storeroom and told her that she had a call. Carla was a middle aged lady who helped Hermione get the job and the room next to her place. She was nice but not that talkative, not that Hermione made an extra effort to talk to her. They just exchanged pleasantries, cared for each other but in a quiet manner.

She too sounded surprised when she told Hermione about the call – Hermione just couldn't believe it … she had stopped leaving messages at the Dursleys', she had given up all hope of getting in touch with any of her friends.

"Are you sure Carla? Its for me – Hermione?" she took her name as if a third person.

"Yeah ofcourse … do you know of any other Hermiones around? We never even had a customer with this name…." Carla joked.

Hermione got up immediately and ran towards the phone…

"Hello ?? "

"Hermione ?? Hi, this is Harry…"

"Harry? .. Oh my God … is it really you Harry?? " and then she started crying.

"Hermione, listen to me, everything will be fine. Don't cry common, you know I am not good with a crying Hermione…Please…I am soo sorry Hermione for not contacting you soon, I just found out…I .."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I am just glad you called. I had given up all hope to ever get in touch with you. I missed you so much, I am still mad at you but I'll deal with it some other time when I am not so tensed…" Hermione said all this between her heavy sobs and smiling at the same time.

Before Harry could say something, she started talking again, "Harry, I can't find my parents, please come and help me find them. I know its asking for too much but please I need your help…I can't do this on my own…" Harry was struggling for words to form, he could not tell her about her parents, he felt Ron nudge him to continue…

"Hermione you can never ask me for too much, don't ever think that. I am sorry that I left, I should be there with you. Ron and I both feel bad for letting you go alone….give me the address so we can come. We'll be there at 7…" replied Harry very soberly.

Hermione gave him the address to her place. She felt really happy when she learnt that Ron is coming too. For the first time since she had been here, Hermione laughed and her mind was at peace. That day she literally skipped to her place that evening, she took snacks for her two friends – _little time left, I'll be home by 6:40, I can use magic to get the snacks ready for them_. On her way home she ignored the stalker guy and also ignored the fact that he was following her. She thought about her fantasy where Ron saves her from the stalker.

At sharp 7, she heard familiar sounds of apparition outside her door. She immediately opened before Harry could even knock. She hugged him without even giving him a chance to say anything or said anything herself. Harry for the first time hugged his with equal warmth and kissed the side of her head. Then Ron cleared his throat…

"Ohh Ron…God I missed you guys!"saying this Hermione flung herself to Ron. And received the same kind of warmth that she got from Harry, only Ron kissed her neck and then her cheek. Harry noticed how much weight Hermione had lost, she looked so pale that it was hard to tell if she had any blood in her system. Harry feared that he could've crushed her bones with his tight hug.

She grabbed their hands and pulled them both inside. She was about to close the door when she heard two more pops and this time to her surprise it was Mr. Weasley and Fleur. She greeted the two of them with equal warmth. She had never hugged Mr. Weasley but she did this time. Fleur met her warmly, kissed both her cheeks and then admired her dress.

Hermione was so happy about seeing her friends after such a long time that she forgot to change out of her pink and white waitress uniform. She blushed after looking down and realizing that she didn't change but let it go.

"I am so happy to see you all; I just can't really express myself. Tea anyone? "Asked a hyper active Hermione. "I was so excited to see Harry and Ron that I forgot to change out of my uniform Fleur…this is what I have to wear at work…"

"Umm Hermione could you sit down. We'd just like to talk for now. Thanks for the offer though…" Mr. Weasley said hastily.

"Oh ok…I am sorry this place is not that big, Fleur are you comfortable…" asked Hermione

"I am perfectly alright, don't worry about me. This place is not all that bad. Anyway how have you been?" asked Fleur affectionately.

Hermione sat between Ron and Harry on her bed. "I've been ok…just have not been able to locate my parents. I won't lie and say that everything is fine because things were pretty rough initially…but now that you all are here, everything is going to be fine. How's everyone back home?" Ron had taken her hand in his hands unconsciously and was staring at her with such affection that it was apparent to everyone how much he wanted to kiss her but if anyone noticed Harry was looking at her with the same look but his eyes were full of concern. He looked at her as if looking at a fragile thing that can break only with intense stare. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her.

Harry shook up immediate when he realized his chain of thoughts…and instead focused on the ongoing conversation between the other occupants of the room.

"So Mr. Weasley is there any way that we can locate my parents really quick? Can you get some help on this??"

She noticed the change of mood in Mr. Weasley and saw his color drain…"Mr. Weasley??"

Then she turned took a look at Fleur and then Ron and finally Harry, "what is it? Is it going to be a problem? What's the matter??" Hermione sounded desperate.

"Hermione your parents were killed … I mean their plane blew up when they were leaving for Australia…" Mr. Weasley just could not continue talking. Ron squeezed her and but was not sure if she acknowledged it.

Hermione just stared at him, she was staring at Mr. Weasley so hard and yet blankly that nobody knew what to do.

She turned to look at Harry first, blinked once and then back at Mr. Weasley.

"Oh ok. No wonder I could not find them…" was her calm response.

Harry expected tears, lots and lots of tears or questions from Hermione; not only Harry but everyone in the room. They were all expecting the worse but a calm Hermione was not something they could even imagine and this is what made her response so disturbing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter too. I am going to change the summary a little after this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone sat silently for a while, when Fleur got up to console Hermione, who was still staring in to space, Harry got up to give her space to sit. Fleur sat down next to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione took a deep breath and returned the hug.

"I am really sorry for your loss 'Ermione; if you need anything, please don't 'esitate to ask. I think for now you should come with us … back to London…" said Fleur.

Hermione just nodded silent and got up; Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry took turns in hugging her and she briefly returned their hugs without saying anything or showing any emotion at all.

"I should collect my stuff then, and I will have to return this uniform to the café owner, then return the keys to this place back to the owner…a lot of things to do then…" Hermione was talking hastily with her hands on her hips and looking around in her room at stuff that she thought she should pack, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Harry and Ron found this deeply disturbing because they knew how emotional their best friend usually is. She hurts when others hurt, she is happy when others are happy; she was the most empathetic person that they both had ever come across. Harry thought her eyes were the most expressive feature on her face, they twinkled when she was happy, they showed concern when he or anyone for that matter was upset – her eyes gave away everything that she felt or reflected her mood but right now her eyes were blank, there were no tears and they looked lifeless.

Harry moved towards her in the middle of the room and took one of her hands off hr hip, he rubbed his thumb over its top and said, "Hermione no need to hurry, Ron and I are still here, Mr. Weasley and Fleur have to leave but we are here with you…"

She looked at his face, making first ever eye contact after hearing the news, "thanks".

"You all must eat something; I'll go make some tea"

"Ermione, don't worry about it. We've to go now. Just relax ok. Come back home soon. Everyone misses you…" Fleur said this and hugged her, Mr. Weasley came forward and once again hugged Hermione; kissed her head and took out a quill from his pocket. They said their good byes and left using the portkey that was the quill.

Hermione finally faced her two best friends and looked at them. They were both looking at her, to an outsider the situation would seem a bit odd in a funny way – it seemed they were playing STATUE or meeting for the first time or one was invading on the privacy of another – their positions could've given off a number of different impressions to the onlookers.

Ron and Harry moved towards her and hugged her, she widened her arms to wrap around both her friends, "I have to change, make yourself at home…" she moved away from them towards a small door on the corner that led to the bathroom apparently. Ron was looking at the door where Hermione disappeared to, he wanted to go comfort her but her didn't know how. He had gotten familiar with comforting a crying Hermione but this was something new, she didn't seem upset or depressed. She was acting weird and it was hard to figure out what is the best way to approach her.

Harry apparently was doing the same thing … staring at the door and unsure of what to do. He finally took off his summer zip up sweat shirt, underneath which he wore a half sleep t-shirt, then he sat down where Mr. Weasley was sitting while Ron did the same but lied down on the bed, with one leg on the floor and other on the bed.

"Harry…do you think she is acting normal?" whispered Ron so only Harry could hear.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, just give her time. She is trying to get use to the idea I think, give her time to digest the news…I don't know…I have no idea what's happening to her Ron"

Hermione finally came out wearing long beige shorts and sleeveless white top. She still had her hair in a tight stretched bun that she did for her job. The owner didn't want customers complaining about hair in their mugs. Harry noticed that her face looked really small in this hair do and made her look delicate. She already looked weak and the hairstyle though made her look very sophisticated and brought out her beautiful features but at the same time it made her look very delicate.

_Harry mentally scolded himself for noticing such minor details about his best friend, this sure would put me in Ron's good books. I can admire her, its not like I want to date her or have a crush on her…yeah but better not let Ron see you noticing her…_

Harry finally noticed her actions… She was holding on to her uniform and started folding it. She found a shopping bag lying around and placed the folded uniform in it. "Would you like to come with me while I return this? I understand if you want to rest? "She asked while looking around to find her slippers to wear.

"I want to come, I am not tired at all, what about you Harry?" said Ron.

"Harry?? ", Ron repeated.

Harry was staring at Hermione and was jerked out of his thoughts when Ron called him out for the third time…

"Oh yeah…sure" Harry replied and was not sure if that was the right answer. Apparently it was because Hermione then said, "Okay, let's go then."

Ron gave a side long glare at Harry, the way Harry was staring at Hermione did not apparently go unnoticed by Ron and he couldn't help but feel a little agitated. Hermione took her hair out of the tight bun and let her bushy hair fall down, her hair now reached her lower back. Both the boys were looking at her due to the length of her hair; they didn't look bushy but curly and beautiful.

"Your hair has grown long…" Ron commented and blushed as well.

"Yeah I know! I haven't had a haircut since Bill's wedding…" Hermione said this in a monotone – matter of fact way.

"They look nice…" Ron continued and went ahead to hold her hand.

"ok!" Hermione apparently was not entirely listening as she was looking around for something and she found it, picking up a small scrunchie, she tied her hair in a lose ponytail.

She went ahead, opened the door and the two boys followed her. Harry was silent throughout the exchange between Hermione and Ron; he was getting a bit worried about Hermione's attitude. The warmth that in her eyes when she saw them was gone and instead there was dazed cold look in her eyes. Ron reached out for her free hand to hold, at which Hermione gave a half smile but turned ahead. Harry felt a bit jealous that it was Ron who made her smile.

They walked quietly when they heard someone apparently calling out to Hermione; they all turned around to see a young boy about their age moving towards them…

"I see your brothers are visiting you…" he said when he got near them and rubbed he back of his neck. "I finally know where you live now…"

Ron and Harry had absolutely no idea who this person was but they both didn't like his attitude.

"They are not my brothers, they are my friends…" replied Hermione, she apparently wanted to say more but Harry cut her off, "her best friends…"

While Ron decided to put in his share of words as well, "I am her boyfriend…and who are you?"

The boy just smiled, "I always wanted her to know my name but she never asked so now's my chance, I am Jason…Jason Faulkner…but Hermione has always called me a stalker, haven't you beautiful? And sorry to say I don't think you are her boy friend, you are just not her type…" Before he could finish what he was talking about, Ron pushed him. Hermione and Harry both got hold of Ron, "Stay away from her, don't you dare come near her…"

"Stop it Ron, Let's go…" Hermione pulled Ron.

Jason was still laughing and called out, "I know where you live Love, I'll drop by when these losers are not around." Hermione ignored it but both Harry and Ron turned around to give the guy what he deserved for talking to Hermione like that…Hermione dropped her package and grabbed her friends by their elbows, "IGNORE HIM…We are leaving tomorrow anyway.."

Harry and Ron were fuming and could still hear his laughter. "Hermione how can you just ignore him like that, he is a bloody stalker…" Ron was really mad at that guy.

"Yeah! Ron and I could've just…." Harry was cut off…with Hermione's venomous voice,

"Could've what? Could've what exactly Harry? You think I can't take care of myself. I have been dealing with that guy all these days without retorting to violence. Don't pretend…both of you…stop pretending to care about me. Ron – don't call yourself my boyfriend when you don't bloody know how to act like one or care like one for that matter…" Hermione soon realized that she had forgotten her packet behind. She turned around to retrieve it leaving both the boys stunned. It seemed as if she was looking for an excuse to snap like that no matter what the reason is.

She came back within half a minute,

"I am, am, well we are sorry Hermione! I know we should've been there for you, we deserted you when…"

"Forget it Harry, lets just forget it…Do they have graves?"

Ron was still fuming and kept quiet while Harry talked. They were both confused over Hermione's abrupt change of conversation and weird question; at least it seemed like a weird question to be asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Do-MY-PARENTS-have graves?" asked Hermione

"No…" "No…well I don't know Hermione" was Harry's reply.

Hermione just made a small hmm sound to show that she understood.

"Hermione Are you feeling ok?" Ron asked her.

"yes. That's the place I work at, just few more steps…" Hermione was pointing at a small café that had a hut like look from outside. Finally they reached there, she signed the resignation letter and leaving form, took her pay for the days she worked and finally said good bye to Carla. She seemed like a nice lady but a bit like younger version of Professor McGonagall to them.

Finally they got back home; Ron was yawning by now and was quite hungry. Hermione laid out all the good that she brought earlier that day and made some instant noodles to go with everything as well. Ron also wanted to discuss their relationship but he decided to be mature about everything and not discuss it. "_Do everything to make Hermione feel better even if it means to put a hold on your feelings…" _he kept reminding himself along these lines in his mind.

"So how is George? I hope he is feeling less depressed?" Hermione asked them during the dinner.

Ron told her all about their holiday, that they went to Hawaii. Had fun, they did snorkeling, lots of swimming, got sun burnt but Ginny knew how to get rid of it…he told her everything except for the part where he and George often swam around or hung around the local girls of that area. Harry only then realized how bad this all looked and wanted to shut Ron up, there they were having fun and Hermione was suffering back home. "I can't say much about what Harry did though, he and Ginny were always off somewhere private but I rather not think about what they were up to…Don't worry Harry…I didn't see you snog my sister when you were off somewhere private…"

Harry felt himself blushing at this and was getting really agitated with Ron for bringing all this up. He looked at Hermione who probably wasn't really in to the conversation for which Harry was glad. He noticed that Hermione didn't eat anything; she finally blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"I am glad you guys managed to help George…Merlin knows you all needed a break…" she said this and picked up dirty plates from the t able. Harry got up as well to help her while Ron got up and stretched his arms … "Yeah you are right. George feels better, and he's even planning to open his shop next week. You can see the break suited us alright…I mean look at Harry's butt…he's put on weight … don't you think?" Ron entered left for bathroom leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Hermione smiled at what Ron said, "Yes you guys look good. Healthy and refreshed…" her voice died down after that.

"Hermione I missed you. I really did and I am sorry about everything. You don't deserve it … you…well its my…"

"It's not your fault Harry so don't bother finishing that sentence, I forbid you from ever thinking that. Now that I've said that…I don't wanna talk about it; AND; I don't want you guys to feel obligated about taking care of me. I am fine and you guys have nothing to worry about." Hermione said it in a very business like tone like she didn't want to hear anything else.

Harry cleaned around a little and was about to leave when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm, "I missed you too Harry…" she hugged him then. Harry returned the hug, he could not help but think that Hermione's hug was needy, no matter what she said, he thought her hug was needy as in she needed him and she was scared. "I missed you guys…more than you can imagine…Harry…I missed you…" she was repeating the words like a mantra. Harry was sure that Hermione is about to start crying; shed the tears that she had been holding on to since she heard the news about her parents. But nothing…no tears, no sobs or heavy breathing…it was just a silent and normal Hermione. Ron came out of the bathroom and saw them in a hug. For some odd reason he didn't feel jealous, probably he could see Hermione's expression and knew that this time only Harry could comfort her.

Ron went ahead, transformed the two chairs in to sleeping bags. The three of them slept peacefully, well atleast two of them, Hermione was up and her mind couldn't let go of her memories of times spent with her parents.

"_I'll go stay home for a while. I want to be alone in my childhood house. I want to live with their memories…Oh God please let there be a miracle…let them be alive. I should be dead not them. I wonder if they remember me up there. I took away their fondest memories … will they remember it in their after life…will they remember me? They didn't know they had a daughter when I messed up their memories…."_

_They didn't know they had a daughter when I messed up their memories…."_

Random thoughts plagued Hermione's mind and she got up from her bed. The thought that her parents didn't know her was troubling her. "_Harry's parents are always looking out for him from that world…my parents won't be able to do that, they didn't know they had a daughter…oh God please let them remember…."_

"_Why am I not crying…am I not upset? What's wrong with me…I am a horrible horrible person, I deserve to be miserable…never forgiven…Where am I going to go? They don't have graves, how am I going to talk to them…yes I could stay in that house…oh I will talk to their pictures…remind me again why am I not crying…"_

All sorts of negative thoughts were entering Hermione's mind. She felt miserable, she wanted to cry but she couldn't. It seemed as if her eyes were all dried out. Right now nothing appealed to her in life. She thought that she didn't feel anything, nothing, no compassion, no regret, no love, no joy …nothing.

"_I don't feel anything. I could be a rock lying around some dirty filth…" _

Hermione was thinking about stuff that didn't even make sense but in her mind they did.

Harry felt her bed move when she got up and started at her. He thought maybe she is going to grieve now that she knows nobody is watching. He kept his eyes on her but saw her sit on her bed and stare in to space…not crying or anything. He fell asleep looking at Hermione's still form, giving her time to be alone and with her thoughts.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you all pointing out my mistakes as well. I wrote this one in a bit of hurry so once again bear with the mistakes.  Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Pssst…Ron, hey Ron…." Whispered Hermione at around dawn but Ron was too tired and slept like a hog. It was really tiring for both Harry and Ron as they hardly got to rest, the minute they reached Burrow, it was all chaotic, and they were too worried about Hermione to care about sleep. Hermione gave up on waking up a snoring Ron so instead she moved towards the edge of her bed where her feet were a moment ago.

"Hey Harry, pssst…Harry, get up" , she lightly touched his shoulder, at least that's what she thought she was touching, it was dark and she couldn't really tell, instead she touched his cheek, that apparently served the purpose and Harry immediately got up and got hold of the offending thing that woke him up.

"hey its me … I wanted to ask you something" whispered Hermione, her hand still in Harry's hand in a tight grip.

Harry took a second or two to register and finally let go of her hand, "Are you ok? What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing much, just couldn't sleep…sooo the thing is … I wanted to know what time are we leaving?"

"Ron has the portkey in his rug sack, its going to activate at 10 " Harry told Hermione, he again reached out for her hand again and held it softly. He didn't get any response from Hermione, "Is that all Hermione?"

Hermione again kept quiet, he pulled her hand a little…"Is there something else you need to know Hermione? – I am here for you…Always! You can ask me anything…"

"Yeah that's all; I was just thinking what stuff to pack. Go back to sleep."

Harry was not in the mood to sleep anymore, he was worried about Hermione. He realized that he's never really comforted Hermione, whenever she was upset, he tried to divert her attention to something else by changing the subject or something OR he kept quiet. Right now he was a bit confused and thought for the first time that Ron was better at handling an emotional Hermione than he was, even if he took his tips from a book.

Then he realized that – an emotional Hermione was familiar but an emotionless one wasn't, he doubted that even Ron knew how to handle her.

_Maybe I am over evaluating everything with Hermione out of guilt for not being there when they should've._

Harry like what he usually did, turned his back for now and decided to deal with her later when they were back home. Maybe then she will be out of this robot like phase. He heard some tuck tuck or swishing sounds around the room and could tell that Hermione was summoning stuff to pack.

Harry for the second time that night drifted off to sleep thinking about Hermione. He didn't blame Ron for snoring so loudly, they really didn't get any rest, that's the reason Mr. Weasley thought that they should spend the night with Hermione and then come. He also knew that Hermione would feel much better with the two of them around instead of an entire mob of people rounding up on her and immediately paying their condolences.

At exactly sharp 9' am, Hermione woke up Ron and Harry, and told them to get ready. Ron and Harry had yesterday's leftovers for breakfast, Hermione was really hyper and was looking at them eat as if their eating will probably cause some delay. It was kind of irritating Ron and Harry but they kept quiet…

"I am sorry guys, I am making you uncomfortable, I feel bad that you guys are eating this crap, I can take you to a near by place for breakfast…do you want to? "

They both shook their heads, "It's fine Hermione, Why aren't you eating?" asked Ron.

"I am not hungry!" Hermione answered distractedly while looking around to see if she's missed anything.

Harry and Ron both exchanged a look but both decided to drop it once again. They knew that once she was back, Mrs. Weasley will do the feeding and she'll be just fine.

Finally the portkey activated and the three of them left Australia, they landed right in front of Burrow where every seemed to be waiting for them to come back. Hermione gave the boys a confused look, and said in a very low voice, "this isn't my parents' house! I thought we were going there…." Before she could finish or get any response from the boys, she was engulfed in a hug by Ginny.

"I am so sorry Hermione for your loss", Hermione returned her hug half heartedly not that she didn't appreciate it but she really wanted to be at her parents' house.

"Its ok Ginny…", Ginny finally let go of her and Hermione noticed that she hugged Harry next…one by one she was hugged by everyone but it Mrs. Weasley hug that she found comfort in. She didn't let go of her right away, she didn't feel like letting go of her but felt a bit embarrassed and finally released her. She turned a little to see where Harry and Ron were, for some odd reason she wanted them both within her sight. Througout all the hugs and kisses and condolences – Hermione was calm and composed as if she as the one consoling others. She was sitting next to Fleur now and once again looked around for Ron and Harry, she noticed that Harry and Ginny were bit wrapped up with eachother in the kitchen where they were only visible to her and Fleur.

Fleur told Hermione about her pregnancy, Hermione congratulated and hugged her with genuine wishes. Percy finally came and sat next to her, "How are you Hermione? I am so sorry about everything…I wish I had gone with you there and helped you out. I thought you started living there in Australia while I was away from the family so didn't know you actually had to …." He didn't finish because Hermione was holding his nervous hands and told him not to worry. "Its ok Percy, it's my fault that I didn't tell you. I should've told you or Fleur the true picture…"

Ron noticed from far off corner the exchange between Percy and Hermione; he immediately got there by their side. Hermione looked up at his standing figure … "Ron I think I am ready to leave now". Ron looked a bit uncomfortable at this statement, but was spared from any response by his mother.

"Leave where honey? You just got here, where could you possibly want to go?" - Mrs. Weasley asked

"I wanted to go spend some time at our house; I mean mum and dads. I thought we were going there directly but we came here instead. I appreciate all the hospitality but I'd like to go relive some memory of them there…I miss it", came Hermione's desperate response.

Mr. Weasley came forward, gave a dirty look to Ron which clearly was for the fact that Ron and Harry didn't tell her about their house.

"Hermione, you house was attacked and there is nothing there now. I am really sorry that you got to know about all this now, There is nothing there except for a barren piece of land. I am really SORRY." – with this he hugged Hermione who didn't return it. Her arms remained at her side. She had an unexplainable look on her face and then she laughed lightly, "Great just great…life is full of surprises isn't it…" with that said she ran out of the house, quickly followed by Ron – he got hold of her arm to stop her from running away but instead ended up apparating with her. They were standing on a street with beautiful houses all around. But the place they were looking at right now was just as Mr. Weaskey described – BARREN. There was just a dark pot on the land that indicated that there was something there, other than that nothing, except for soil. Ron looked around a bit to see if any muggles saw them as it was right in the middle of the day and people should be out and about but they made it without getting detected. Hermione moved towards the land followed closely by Ron – and sat down on the dark shaded land where once her house was. Place where she grew up in, where she first received her Hogwarts letters, where she shared so many birthdays with her parents etc. Ron sat next to her, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. She laid her head on his shoulder and kept staring quietly at the open land. Soon Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ginny appeared behind them – Ron and Hermione's' backs were towards them. Mr. Weasley stopped the two youngsters from moving forward and instead whispered, "I think we should leave them be…let her relax." Ginny nodded while Harry was a bit hesitant.

"Harry why don't you go join them…whenever she is ready to move, come back to the burrow", Harry just nodded, Ginny protested a little but saw the seriousness on her dad's face so dropped the idea of staying behind as well. Harry finally made a move towards the sitting couple, they apparently didn't hear them coming.

He silently went and sat on Hermione's right side. They didn't exchange any words but just stayed there for next two or three hours.

"Where to now?" asked Hermione quietly and not really addressing anyone in particular.

"Home…" said Ron standing up and pulling Hermione along. Hermione finally turned towards Harry and hugged him, the action surprised both the guys; Hermione realized finally - that Harry's and her situation was similar and she truly felt for Harry now more than ever.

The three finally went back to Burrow, Hermione went upstairs, unpacked and lied down on the bed. Ginny was helping her and told her to get some rest and she'd wake her up for dinner.

Downstairs in the lounge … everyone was whispering about Hermione, one could hear random statements and could be anyone talking…

"she has not cried; not once"

"she was laughing even when he reached her so called place…"

"she has not eaten anything…"

"she looks skinny…"

"is she in depression of some sort…" – a million dollar question which needed some probing around.

Couple of days passed by; everyone was busy with their work. Hogwarts letters came to announce that Hogwarts will be fully operational so students can repeat the year if interested. Situation between Harry, Ron and Hermione was fine but not like before. She hardly talked to anyone. Everyone kept telling eachother to give her time, she still didn't cry or shed a single tear. Ron took her out two or three times to cheer her up but those days also turned out to be bore. While Ginny and Harry were quite happy with eachother.

Harry and Ron stopped worrying about Hermione's quiet nature of recent and treated her as normally as they could for her to get in to normal flow of things. Infact everyone thought that she was some what over the whole ordeal owing to her spending time reading books.

When the Hogwarts letters came, all the youngsters took their time in deciding but opted to finish their last year. Hermione meanwhile refused.

"I don't think I want to go back. I already know everything besides I'd rather work. I miss working…" was Hermione's answer. It was weird to hear her say that she didn't want to go to school. Harry and Ron both protested but Hermione didn't budge. So it was going to be Ginny, Harry and Ron who'd be attending school this year, well repeating is more like it. Harry wanted to spend a normal year without any threat and wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

"_I would love to go to Hogwarts, I'll see if I can arrange to be able to afford my education before the school year starts…"_ thought Hermione. The real reason behind her decision to not go was due to lack of any finances. She felt that she was already taking advantage of Weasleys that she didn't want to dump her money problems on them. She was not keen on the idea of borrowing.

Hermione was once again alone in Ginny's room, not communicating much with anyone in the house and lost in her thoughts…

"_I'll get a job where I am not required to have NEWTs … I can work with George like he offered the other day but I won't feel comfortable working on stuff that he develops or sells…."_

A/N: This chapter is short but its life after Hogwarts that's truly going to turn her life so decided to finish burrow with this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone at Burrow decided to check out diagon alley the following day, Percy informed them how things were pretty much back to normal there and George wanted them to see his shop. His best friend Lee and Angelina Johnson were working with him at the shop.

They left really early to avoid any HARRY POTTER Fans or reporters and they managed to do just that, shops were opening up and not that many people were on the road. Hermione was at the back with Mrs. Weasley and Charlie; she saw a small bookstore at one of the turnings, and excused herself to take a look at the book store and told them she'll find them at George's shop. Mrs. Weasley was a bit hesitant to let her go alone but she told her that she'd be fine. Rest of the gang went ahead straight, Ron who was busy talking to Percy over something, seemed something serious when he spotted Quidditch supply shop, and he turned around immediately to call Harry.

"Hey Harry, over here, lets checkout the brooms…" Ron didn't wait for Harry to reach him and instead left for the shop. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand, oblivious to people or things around them but smiled at Ron's hyper-ness. They both shared a naughty look and decided to run for it. Once they were there, they immediately got in to checking out broomsticks and latest gadgets to go with them. Harry smiled to himself when he noticed Ginny leaving him alone to checkout one of the magazines, _its good to know that we can always share our interest in quidditch…God I really do like this girl…_

Right then the shopkeeper realized that it was Harry Potter in his shop, he got all excited and asked to get a picture taken with him, he was all over Harry offering him free stuff, thanking him again and again, Harry looked around for someone to get him out of this,_ where is Hermione…_he didn't realize that Ron and Ginny were there as well and he could ask them for help but he was looking for Hermione. He was looking around when he felt a flash on his face; apparently the shopkeeper took couple of his pictures and then asked Ron and Ginny to be there as well, they stood together for his sake and let him take their picture…

"I've heard all about you Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger…how you helped the Great Mr. Potter…"

Harry interrupted her right then,"Hermione Granger is not here with us at the moment, this is Ginny, Ron's sister…"

"Harry Potter's girlfriend and his best friend's sister." Snapped Ginny – trying to state the obvious, she felt that Harry should've introduced her as his girlfriend instead of Ron's sister.

Harry just blushed and gave her a sheepish smile, shopkeeper then asked Ginny to take his picture with the two war heroes, "too bad the third hero is not here, I can just hope she'll visit as well…"

Ginny took the camera from him and grumpily took their pictures.

"Knowing Hermione, she'll never set foot in this shop Sir, so you may want to check out all the book stores in diagon alley and you may find her…" Ginny told him in fake sweetness.

"Where is she anyway?" Ron asked while the three exited the shop.

"Don't know, she was with mum last I saw her…" replied Ginny and obviously ignoring Harry.

"Trouble in paradise mate??", Ron asked in Harry's ear.

Harry just shrugged, "what about you, shouldn't you be with Hermione right now?"

Ron blushed and mumbled something that Harry didn't quite catch, he was looking at Ginny's retreating back and long hair, she was quite ahead of them and he could tell she was trying to get away from them.

"Wha…what was that Ron? What you just said…" asked Harry now giving his full attention to Ron.

"She and I are taking a break, we decided that night when we got back from her home… well that land now…anyway so she needs time and doesn't want to be in a relationship and I think its kind of fine as we both have not been on same wavelength…"

Harry was still comprehending the news and didn't immediately gave his response,

"I really think its right, she is not really the same person at the moment and I think she needs time to adjust to stuff…anyway the thing is I am fine with it, infact I am kind of relaxed, I was getting, I don't really know how to describe it but it was just down right weird, she is normal and everything and YET she is not, I want to comfort her and I am not sure how to … I know I am not making sense but that's how I've been and right now I want to relax and not be in a complicated situation where I can't understand stuff nor I want to be misunderstood. I value being her friends and that's all I want to be right now…" Ron was looking sheepishly at Harry expecting Harry to be angry with him or something but Harry was just listening with great concentration,

"You are right Ron; I think she still needs time to adjust. She still has not cried over their death, maybe it's not a big deal but you and I both know how emotional and compassionate Hermione is; she is one of the most empathetic person I have ever known…anyway it was Hermione's decision from what I gathered, so she is fine with it AND you obviously are fine with it so its ok then…"

After that they both walked quietly and quite aimlessly.

Meanwhile Hermione spotted this old book store that she had never seen before – it had a book shaped small board that really made it look cute, she entered the narrow street and it was the second shop on right. An old man was attending to it and it seemed that shop was hardly ever visited or cleaned for that matter, she went through the isle of books, it sure was big even if it didn't look it. The man was quite surprised to see her, probably he never expected any customers. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses and kept following Hermione them. Hermione saw a set of stairs going up, she moved towards them thinking there was another level on top of this…

"There is nothing up there Miss, just an empty room that I use to live in and now I have live else where…" the shopkeeper told Hermione.

"Oh Ok. Umm sorry then…" the shopkeeper just waved his hand carelessly as if not to worry over it, and gave her a smile. She went towards the backside and looked up the shelves, there were some books that she'd never even heard of and wanted to buy them but her pockets were empty. She then noticed a colorful corner as if brand new, she moved towards it and to her surprise she noticed it was a muggle books section, they seemed more organized, the section for fairytails was separate from classics and then there was a poetry books section etc etc. She found it fascinating, she called out…

"Sir how come you have such huge collection of muggle books, and this section looks new?" She turned her neck for an answer and saw the old man walking towards her.

"My late wife was a muggle, we ran this shop but I had to get rid of these book shelves when the dark lord took over, now that the threat is over, I wanted it up in her memory, if it were up to me I would exchange all the books in this store to muggle books but I don't think that many people would come…" he spoke so fondly as if remembering old memories of his wife.

Hermione then got a brilliant idea, "Sir, are you looking for help in this store, I mean if you are looking for a worker? "She raised her eye brow expectantly. The old man took a deep sigh and spoke…

"As a matter of fact I've always had help here with me but I've lost all my workers so yes I am looking for help…But mind you, who ever wants to work here has to stay in this shop, that upstairs room is for my employee…its kind of a caretaker deal! So of…"

"Oh sir I would love to stay there, I mean I really want to work here and I was looking for a place of my own and I think this arrangement suits me as well…" Hermione was really excited after a long time.

"So I was right in assuming you want to work, anyway before you get all excited, come and see the place plus I must warn you young lady that this area is not all that safe so you may want to reconsider taking up this job, anyway follow me so I can show you the place, mind you, I always kept male candidates but since I highly doubt I will get any volunteers after this war, so might as well be you…you know you do look familiar…"

He kept talking and now they were upstairs, Hermione moved in, she saw a some what studio apartment up there, it was a big room or maybe it looked big due to lack of furniture, but clean, there was another door which she opened and saw that it was a clean bathroom which a nice tub and shower; Hermione felt nostalgic as everything about this room reminded her of muggle architecture, there was a small section in one corner next to the windows which she could see stove, sink and on the other end of this section she saw an old washing machine.

"This is perfect Sir…I can't wait to take up this job and this place…" was Hermione's response, "Oh by the way do you want some kind of rent or down payment for this place?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort, all you have to do is stay here and look after the shop, your pay won't be too much I am afraid, as we don't really get that many sales done but I can't let go of this place, it's the best memory that my wife left me…" was the old shop keeper's reply.

"Its lovely, the room upstairs has muggle touch to it, brings back old memories…" said Hermione.

"Aaah so I gather you are a muggle born? Just great, I love muggles…though I faced too much of a bad time because of this fact…hmm well I guess nothing to worry about now…Hmm young girl??" he said this so affectionately and gave her some forms to fill out. Hermione just smiled and nodded, took the forms and started filling them out; she handed over the form to the owner and shook hands with him. He went through the form "so Ms. Granger …hmm Hermione Granger…Oh dear lord, you are Harry Potter's friend who was on the run with him…heard all about you from Hagrid…oh this is such an honor to have you work for me…I don't know what good have I done that I have an honorable figure like you working for me…this is just delightful … just great" Hermione blushed at all this…"so you are a friend of Hagrid's? I haven't seen him since the war ended, I miss him a lot…" replied Hermione.

"He is an old friend yes! We use to hang out a lot for drinks and then during war the visits were or meetings were next to nothing but it was always pleasure to hear from him, he always spoke of you, the great Harry Potter and the third friend Mr. Weasley. He was really fond of you though young girl, apparently you have a gentle streak that he always admired and was proud to have you as his friend…and now I am the fortunate one to have you here working for me, welcome Ms. Granger, by the way I am John Albert Ford, pleasure to make your acquaintance…" he took out his hand to shake on the deal which Hermione returned gladly. Now she really wanted to meet Hagrid, she decided to join rest of the gang and tell them the good news, she went towards their direction, she quite far ahead when she decided to apparate to her house, not really sure why all of a sudden she thought about going there but acting on her impulse she apparated, to her surprise she saw some people standing there. She moved towards them to see who they were, she didn't recognize anyone but one of the men turned around and saw her and smiled at her.

She didn't return the smile and kept moving towards them, "hi are you from this neighborhood?" The man wearing cargo shorts and a blue shirt called out, his greeting alerted the others and the four figures turned around, there was a lady wearing a blue summer dress, next to her were two boys looked about 16 or 17, and then there was this man who looked familiar in a black suit. They all smiled at her which she has yet not responded to.

"Hi…umm yeah..yes…no well not really…just dropped by…" She was still looking at the suited man who looked familiar to her.

"Drew Hannison, this is my wife Alicia and my two kids … we just bought this land", He noticed that Hermione's expression was that of a rage…"Is something the matter Ms. ?

Hermione tried to compose herself, "No, nothing… its fine…I ... err I mean who sold you the land?"

Oh that would be this gentleman, "Mr. Tennesy…" he pointed at the person standing next to them. Hermione moved forward to shake hands with him, "Hi, I am Hermione, Hermione Granger…" The color from that man's face drained, he immediately excused himself from the family and took Hermione to one side still holding on to her hand…

"Are you trying to tell me Ms. that you are Dr. Granger's relative?" asked the guy named Tennesy.

"I am their daughter…" replied Hermione proudly.

"But how's that possible, there were no remains when it caught fire, there was only ash and nothing else…" at this Hermione's winced a little.

"I am sorry Ms. Granger, but we declared the land state owned, I was there lawyer, now I think I remember you. You were in some boarding school, we gave ads to get in touch with you, actually there practice was named after you but in case you died or something along those lines, they donated the practice to charity and its been more than an year so the practice has been sold off and the proceeds went to the charity…Oh God … I am terrible sorry Ms. Granger and this land is now state owned and has been sold to this family…I am truly sorry, I had no idea you were alive…where have you been, I really tried… "

Hermione gathered all the courage that she could, "Its ok Mr. Tenessy, I don't owe you explanations nor you owe me any. What's done is done!" She didn't meet his eyes and put her hands in her pockets as if conscious of his stare and then pointed to the family with her face, "what kind of people are they…any good?"

The lawyer was still staring at her with pity, "Yes! Well they are also doctors. Mr. Hannison is a neuro surgeon while Mrs. Hannison is a vet. Hmm Ms. Granger if there is anything that I can help you with, your parents and I was good friends but it was unfortunate that never really met formally."

He took out a card from his coat pocket and gave it to Hermione, "please don't hesitate to ask for help or any favor that you may require, I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thanks! Can you tell me something? "… Hermione took the card and kept turning back to look at the family, at his positive nod, she took a deep breath and asked, "when did this happen? I was just told recently, I am not going to tell you any details but I'd like to know how long ago?"

He was staring at her in complete astonishment, "it happened in summers last year, around mid July…I really am sorry for your loss…"

"I appreciate it thanks. I better go, I think I am spoiling your business here. Bye", she gave a meaningful smile and turned around to leave, she waved to the family without exchanging anymore words and after finding a secluded corner, she apparated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she reached Diagon alley, she started running towards George's shop, she didn't want to cause anybody trouble, it was just now that she realized that she's been away from them for almost an hour and a half. She stopped finally out of breath and started walking towards George, _I am so dumb, I could've apparated, I don't mind walking though…_

She spotted Harry and Ron engrossed in something small in their hands. She moved towards them and that's when Harry saw her, he let go of that thing and left it in Ron's hand, he started walking fast infact he was halfway between walking and running towards her, Ron spotted Hermione and he too started walking fast.

"Hi…where were you Hermione? we were looking for you" panted Harry.

Hermione consciously put both her hands in her pockets and moved a little on her toes and then heels. "hi…" then she pointed her right hand backwards randomly to tell them where she was…"I was just checking this book store…"

Both Harry and Ron grinned at her reply, as if it was something Hermione did normal after a long time.

"Let's go get some ice cream or drinks…it's been ages since the three of us hung out…" said Ron.

Ron showed Hermione what he was holding, it was a miniature quidditch game something like muggle video games but instead of screen , little players were playing and they came up as high as the player's face, Ron showed her how to use its joy stick kind of slots to move the players around. Hermione truly was fascinated as it was a small video game but without screen or 2D characters, these were like real human players who were playing around. They finally got to the ice cream place and ordered ice cream.

"Didn't you buy any books Hermione…I don't see you holding any or are they in your famous beaded bag?" asked Harry jokingly

Hermione smiled and told him that she didn't really buy anything there. She looked a bit hesitant as she was having an inner battle about whether to tell them about getting a job there or not and the whole new discovery about her parents' practice.

"You spent an extra long time not buying anything then…" Ron commented.

Hermione closed her eyes and then opened them, "Actually the thing is guys… I signed up for job there, I will start working next week…wait let me finish…" she saw Harry about to say something, but she wanted to talk first…"it has a small room upstairs…I mean the shop has one and its really nice, its quite suitable for one person, it has a kitchen, bathroom etc. in one place and its really clean. I really want to do this, infact I've signed up and all. Like I said I will start next week" with that said she gave a nervous smile to both Ron and Harry.

She left out the part about the lawyer and all that. _I don't have to involve them in anymore of my troubles…_

"Did you even consider discussing it with us before you took up this decision?" asked Harry bitterly.

"Honestly…No!" was Hermione's simple response.

"Why are you telling us now then Hermione? You can't just take up a life altering decisions like this and not tell us…we are your best friends for heavens' sake", was Ron's retort.

"I had nothing else to talk to you guys about that are why I told you. And yeah to tell you why it took me so long. As for other part Ron, I am quite capable of making my own decisions, I am quite independent in case you haven't noticed" She replied very calmly but her statement gave a end of discussion impression.

Harry and Ron were quite angry at her and once again Harry couldn't help but snap again,

"Ok Fine. Ms. Independent does this new independence comes with keeping secrets from your best friends? Or keeping them out of your life altering decisions? What's wrong with you Hermione, why are you trying to be so separated from us all? There was plenty of time to take up a job, why now? Are we bothering you so much that you had to get a separate place for yourself, ohh and to think Ron and I were thinking along the lines of moving in together – just the three of us once we entered professional life…" he was hyperventilating now.

Their order just arrived and they stayed quiet while the waitress left them, "Harry I am sorry if you feel that way but to be honest I don't see how it's a secret when I told you about it. If anything its you two who have kept secrets from me, oh and when were you planning to tell me about this little plan of moving in together, did you consult me over this, did you manage to check how I felt about it? Honestly you guys are such hypocrites. I would go on about you two but I don't feel like arguing. Being my best friends you should be happy for me not complain how you guys were not part of my decisions…you are not MY PARENTS – even they never had much say in my life" she whispered the last part as if truly sorry about something. The mood was all tensed between the three but it was soon eased out due to appearance of Ginny and George. George greeted Hermione and hugged her, "How are you?"

"I am good thanks…what about you? How's work?" asked Hermione

"Not bad, not bad at all, Angelina and Lee have been great. Hey thought over my offer?" replied George.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Sorry George, I was seriously considering it but then I found this little book store Book Nook and Hook – I took up a job there and will be staying there as well, there is a really good accommodation above it…"

Ginny immediate got up to congratulate Hermione and hugged her. Hermione was really happy to have someone on her side…"Thanks Ginny, you have no idea how much it means to me…By the way nice necklace"

"Thanks Hermione, Harry bought it for me earlier…" Ginny looked adoringly at her necklace, it was a peace offering from Harry to her after which he bought that quidditch miniature game for Ron.

Hermione felt a bit jealous but ignored the feeling and isntead just smiled at Ginny, "it really suits you; you have the neck to show it off"

" Anywho, don't really know what Hermione your comment meant … I mean the one about my sis's neck...oh you are not a vampire are you?" Hermione gave out a small laughter…

"So Hermione if you are sure that's where you want to work then fine but my doors are always open" said George.

"Thanks George, really appreciate it."

They all had icecream, Hermione's icecream turned to milk and she probably had a spoon or two but didn't each much. Everyone grabbed for their wallets to pay for their icecreams but George stopped everyone and paid. Hermione was glad for that as she felt down right embarrassed from inside as she had no money.

_I have to avoid these kinda expenditures for one more week…then all will get back to normal hopefully._

Harry noticed Hermione's icecream cup and decided to talk to her later about it, about the toast she nibbled on and couldn't finish – he kept looking at her and realized she was really skin and bones, due to which her eyes became quite prominent and he could see certain emptiness in her eyes that disturbed him. _We will talk about all this Hermione …just you and me._ He didn't want to upset her though.

He was already embarrassed about the little exchange of words earlier between them and didn't want to annoy Hermione any more. He decided to get her something for her new place to make up for his accusations.

He felt quite at home at the burrow but everyday looking at Hermione's face around just made him more comfortable and at home. He didn't feel like an only outsider there, even if he didn't hang out much with her, her presence provided him with comfort that nobody else could. He just hated the idea of not having Hermione around or the idea that Hermione can start off her own life without him.

_I mean Ron and me…how can she keep us out …._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione told her news to everyone that night, some were supportive and some were not so supportive.

"You are too young to be on your own…" was Mrs. Weasley's argument.

"That is not a very safe place Hermione besides why are you not joining Hogwarts anymore??" argued Percy; this was something that they all shared their view on. Bill and Fleur on the other hand were supportive as Fleur had pretty much done the same thing after graduating from Beauxbaton, so she encouraged her to stand by her decision but for obvious reasons she never said it out loud. Hermione was determined so nothing really could change her mind; but to get everyone off her back she told them that she will have plenty of time there to think about Hogwarts. She told them that since she had not been to school for a year, she kind of got out of the flow of it so she didn't feel like taking it up anymore. She knew it was the lamest excuse that she had ever come up with in her life but at least thinking over her decision to join Hogwarts shut them all up.

Mr. Weasley was of the opinion that let her get this out of her system and let her realize on her own that her decision to move out on her own was not one of the best ones. The only two people who were really quiet out of anger were Harry and Ron but refrained from uttering anything. Hermione went upstairs immediately after dinner, Harry followed suit right after. He called out Hermione's name, "hey Hermione…wait up…"

"What's up Harry?"

"I want to talk to you. Can we go outside? "

"If this is about asking me to change my decision then you are wasting your time Harry." Hermione said this without being rude.

"No, no it's not about that…just come with me and no questions asked till then, just follow me." He took out his cloak from Ron's room and both of them sneaked out to talk.

When they were quite far off from Burrow, they took off the cloak…

"So mind telling me what this is about…all ok Harry?" Hermione asked, she just realized that it's been days when she hung out alone with Harry.

"I just wanted to talk Hermione, everything's ok but I know everything is not ok with you" saying this he took out some chocolate from his pocket, tore up the wrapper and broke it in to two halves, offered one to Hermione and kept one to himself. They both sat down. Hermione took a small bite, "Thanks, so what's on your mind Harry? "

Harry didn't really know how to start talking and now that he was there he was not sure anymore what he wanted to talk about, "umm nothing much as such, I just wanted to hang out with you. We've been both busy, I mean you with Ron and I with Ginny so just thought we need sometime away from the relationship ends and just hang out…"

Hermione still looked at him suspiciously, not entirely believing him, "ahan. I have not been busy with Ron that much by the way, we broke up and I am sure Ron told you about it, as for other part I think…anyway so what have you thought about Grimmauld place?" Hermione stopped herself from spatting out that Ron and him have been busy themselves and him with Ginny, not the way he is making it out to be and decided to change the topic.

"Nothing, I think I should go and see the condition of that house and find out how Kreacher is doing! I hope he is fine, I can't bear to lose to him after Dobby…" Harry stated in a matter of fact way while staring at the bar of chocolate that was still in Hermione's hand. His own finished quite sometime back, now he thought was a good time to discuss her eating habits and her silent attitude of late. Before he could ask, she started talking again.

"I know what you mean, Dobby was a true hero, and he died saving us." Hermione's eyes at this point were glazed and looked lost.

"Harry? Umm I know it's your private business and all but when are you going to meet Teddy? I think you should get to know your godson starting at this early age so he gets familiar…I'll go with you if you want? "

Harry's ears turned red at this and he seemed quite hesitant to reply to this…"Well now that you mentioned it, Fleur reminded me yesterday…I..I'm going tomorrow at around2withgin…"

"Sorry what? I didn't quite catch the last part Harry!"

"I said tomorrow I am going to go and get him from his grandmum's at around 2 pm. So he can spend the day here with all of us…"

"That's great, its ok I understand that you want to go there alone. I can't wait to see the little Professor Lupin" Hermione gave a big smile.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, "Actually I am not going alone, Gin's coming with me, she wanted to go once she found out what I was planning to do but if you want to join us, you are more than welcome…"

Hermione was a bit hurt over this; she just thought it was her place to be there with Harry for something like this not Ginny. This time she couldn't hide her expression of hurt soon enough and Harry caught the brief moment during which it was there.

"It's ok…I'll meet him when he is back home" was Hermione small reply.

Harry felt a bit out of place and uncomfortable _since when do you get uncomfortable with Hermione …_ "Look Hermione I would've asked you first, but I couldn't find you then and Ginny offered to go so I just took her up on her offer to accompany me…"

"Harry did I say anything? She is your girlfriend so its natural for you to do stuff with her. I am not complaining, I just thought you would want some company and since you already have one so 'Purpose Served!' ", Hermione said with a certain finality in her tone.

Harry just nodded, " By the way I am not that hard to find Harry, I've been either in Ginny's room or kitchen, well mostly Ginny's room and never outside the burrow…" with that last sarcastic statement, Hermione got up to leave and saw her right hand fingers which were more or less covered in melted chocolate.

Harry was really embarrassed at her last statement but also angry and snapped, "I know Hermione, she is my girl friend and I should be doing stuff with her which I already am …I am making up for all the time loss time so sue me if I want to be with my girlfriend more but trust me I want to be with my BEST FRIEND as well, No matter how many people enter my life, nobody can replace your place in my heart…"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at this, which was something so Hermione like – it seemed that Hermione didn't care anymore for anything.

"Hermione you didn't finish your chocolate?" Harry asked abruptly, Hermione thought he was trying to change topics.

"Harry its ok I said. Nevermind what I said, try not to be so obvious when changing topics next time? " Hermione said the last part with a smile.

"I am not changing topics. Look at yourself Hermione, you have not been eating properly, and do you think I didn't notice you skipping dinner and then…."

"I was not hungry, we had a lot of icecream earlier and I don't have a big appetite anyway! What are you trying to say anyway?" Hermione asked

"Icecream that looked like milk, just like this chocolate is now. Seriously Hermione look at yourself, you are losing health and you face is all hollow, you look like a skeleton…"

Hermione got angry at this, "Thanks for complimenting my looks Harry. Leave me alone, you were getting good at it these past few weeks anyway" She turned around, threw away the remains of the so called chocolate on her hands and started moving away from him while licking off chocolate from her fingers. At a light's speed Harry was by her side got hold of her hand, "stop Hermione, look I am sorry it came out wrong but the thing is I am worried about you ok? You are not eating properly and losing health, you hardly talk or laugh or cry…what's wrong Hermione? This is not you ok, I know you – you are something I've always been sure of…" Hermione looked up at him with a piercing look, trying to see the honesty behind his statements; she herself was confused about things that she couldn't explain so she had no answer to any of Harry's questions.

Harry took her silence as a cue to go on, "I've always been sure of you, that no matter what you will always be my side. I can never deny your loyalty and support. Hermione please tell me what's wrong? I know everything that went wrong in your life is all because of me and I don't know how many times I apologize, your loss is irreparable! Hermione I know you also blame me but don't say it out loud, but please put yourself out of this misery, tell me that Harry its your fault and move on. Look after yourself and be your old self…You have not shed a single tear ever since we got to know about your parents, where Hermione who would feel the loss of others and shed tears for them…" Harry's statements may be out of order or random in nature but he was getting everything off his chest, all the questions that he was dying to ask;

"I am sorry Hermione, I truly am, please tell me what to do and I'll do it…"

Hermione in return moved forward and hugged him tightly, which was returned all the same,

"Harry don't you dare think any of it is your fault. I never; not even for one second blamed you. It never crossed my mind, you said you know me and yet you doubt me. I did everything willingly; I don't know what's going on with me so just bear with me please. I never really meant to be rude…" at this she pulled back and stood holding his arms, "Harry I know we share everything but I am not comfortable sharing certain things with you or Ron, give me time and I will. Please stop blaming yourself for anything at all. If I ever gave the impression that I blame you then I am sorry for it but trust me the thought never even crossed my mind"

Harry looked at her and then gave a half smile, "tell me how to make you feel better Hermione?"

Hermione's expression changed at his statement, "Harry I can't always have answers for you. You never faced this problem when it came to making others feel better! Hmm I don't want to feel better, I don't deserve to feel better. End of discussion Harry. I don't wanna talk anymore about it…" with that said Hermione left a very confused Harry. Her last statements disturbed him a lot. Hermione is definitely not in the right state of mind to think she doesn't deserve it.

Finally Harry dejectedly walked away from burrow to sit down alone for a while.

_This discussion is by no means is over, we will continue it but I am giving you time Hermione. I am getting tired of her attitude, it's not like she is the only one who has lost someone. I lost my parents, my god father, a father figure – Dumbledore, I wasn't so moody or for so long…Dammit Harry this is your best friend you are talking about. I am not going to back down from this. I love her too much to just let her think this way… _

_Ok did I just say I love her? Damn sure I did, I told Ron that as well…oh Ron…I should discuss this with him, not everything but her health._

Days passed by, the residents of burrow had gotten used to Teddy's visits and looked forward to them, at the same time the week came to an end and it was time for Hermione to leave, she moved all her so called stuff there and once again lied that she has shrunk most of her stuff. She did not want anyone to think that she was broke; she wanted to prove herself and wanted to stop relying on people.

It was not Harry or Ron who got Hermione to eat a bit more than her usual intake, it was Fleur, she always requested Hermione to join her whenever she was hungry due to her pregnancy, _I don't feel comfortable eating along 'Ermione, please elp keep me company. I will not eat otherwise and you know Ow much the baby needs to eat…' _Hermione would always swallow down after lot of chewing whatever Fleur offered her. Hermione got some nice stuff for her small apartment, from Ginny a Rug, Harry gave her a couch, Ron gave her some of his posters which she accepted but doubted using them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her bed spread and a light blanket that was good enough for summers.

She was genuinely thankful to all of them and couldn't believe she never thought about keeping these things before. Fleur gave her something for herself, she must've realized her lack of clothing, she gave her a pair of pajamas, a brand new pair of pants and a shirt, she also gave her couple of her own clothes like skirts and halter tops that she couldn't wear because of the baby.

"But Fleur you will easily fit them after the baby, they look too good to be just given away…" Hermione pulled up one of the skirts that she was holding at her waist and was checking out in the mirror.

"O' nonsense, if I keep them then Bill won't buy me new ones so its always better to actually not lie about not 'aving proper clothes…" she replied. Hermione felt bad for all the times she thought negatively of Fleur. For past two months, she's been more than wonderful to her.

Unknown to anyone in burrow except for Percy – Ron would sneak out every night when Harry was sleeping and meet George and Hermione at Grimmauld place. The three or sometimes four when Percy joined them, were working on remaking Grimmauld which was apparently quite destroyed by the former ministry. Kreacher was still alive but not in a very good shape, they tortured him a lot to get information about Harry but were unable to get anything out of him even though they knew the rules, that house elf can only disclose information to the family and he didn't belong to Black family anymore but Potter family. Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and Percy manage to get the papers out of ministry for the house and reclaimed it on Potter's name. Kreacher was helping the other four in getting the house back in shape where they planned to throw Harry's birthday party after a day's time. George invited the prominent figures from Hogwarts for the party as well, Neville, Luna, Lee Jordan, Alicia, Angelina, the Patil sisters, Lavender, Dean, Seamus etc., Prof. McGonagall, Hagrid plus all the Weasleys, Teddy and Mrs. Tonks, Hermione invited her boss as well…the guests names kept coming up, anyway they were George's responsibility. All of them were proud of their work. Hermione was really tired lately as she would be working on this during the night and book store at the day time.

Finally the day for Harry's birthday came, except for Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, nobody wished him. Ron told his dad to bring Harry over later at Grimmauld place, while excused himself to leave for George's shop as he wanted his help with stacking new products. Harry was quite annoyed with him but mostly he was annoyed that Hermione didn't wish him. Ginny's attempts to cheer him up just irritated him – not that he expected something big but for past seven years not once did Hermione or Ron forgot his birthday and it was them who introduced him to the concept of celebrating the day. Mr. Weasley later declared that he is taking everyone out for celebratory dinner to some restaurant. They all – Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Harry got dressed up to leave with Mr. Weasley, Harry was still angry and was in no mood to go but decided to go out of kindness besides he had never really had formal dinner at any wizarding restaurant so he thought of it as another discovery. Hold on Harry let me apparate you all there one by one.

"Just tell me the address Mr. Weasley and I can apparate…"

"Don't worry Harry, its open to ministry officials so its better if I take you…it will only take seconds" He smiled suspiciously which Harry found quite odd. He wait for him while he dropped Ginny and his wife off and came for Harry finally.

Harry was actually surprised when he realized all his friends surrounded him and had arranged for a surprise birthday part, he looked around for his best friends first, he realized they were standing in a far off corner with Teddy in Hermione's hand, they both waved at him. He was surrounded by his old friends so couldn't get away easily but that didn't stop him from noticing how pretty Hermione looked, she looked really nice, he noticed – she had her long waist length hair open but were pulled back loosely with two clips on each side, she wore a white top with light yellow skirt that almost reached her knees and her usual flip flops – she looked adorable, infact beautiful. He kept staring at her while she was oblivious to his looks and kept talking to Teddy as if he understood her.

Ginny saw him staring at Hermione from the side and immediately wrapped her arms around Harry's as if to mark her territory but Hermione remained clueless. It was great to meet Neville, Luna and Dean – the trio some how felt connected to these three for some reason, probably because they were the only familiar faces they got to see a lot. Harry was truly happy to see Kreacher and hugged him. He hugge Hagrid and asked after Grawp, which really touched Hagrid, reminded him that Harry still cared. Harry felt so relaxed and happy to see he improvement in his home that he couldn't describe it.

_I think I should move in here, I wish Hermione had waited about moving out on her own, then the she could've lived here wit him…Ron too. The three of us could've stayed there without any threats and Kreacher would serve us the best of food…oh better not let Hermione hear that…_

Once the guests started disappearing, Harry noticed Hagrid, Prof. McGonagall and Hermione sitting in one corner discussing something serious from the expressions on their faces, to his amazement – Dean was also called in, now it was four of them engrossed in the discussion. Harry bade farewell to the last of guests, his eyes still on the four in one corner, while Ginny dragged him towards the gifts "common Harry! Lets open your presents…" He distractedly joined her but started opening his presents surrounded by Weasleys. He kept glancing back at the four, finally the two Hogwarts' teachers got up, said their good byes, so did Dean and then to both Ron and Harry's annoyance, Dean hugged Hermione briefly and asked her to contact him with her decision while Hermione just smiled and said something very strange – at least to the other occupants of the room,

"Don't think too much Dean, we'll do it and will be the best…TOGETHER…trust me on that…"

_What the hell – TOGETHER – _both Ron and Harry thought out of sheer jealousy.

A/N: Thanks a lot people for the reviews and I really appreciate the mistakes you find out. I know I make grammatical mistakes because I never revise the chapter I've written  so tell me about this Beta. What's that all about?  I think Harry is acting like Harry in books; he's never been OPEN with his affections for Hermione if last book is not a proof enough. After reading that book, I didn't mind Ron and Hermione much…not that much otherwise I hate it and can't stand Ginny. Sorry to all the Ginny lovers. THANKS again. BTW more angst coming up next


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once the party was over, Harry decided to stay the night at Grimmauld place. He asked Ron to stay with him much to Ginny' annoyance as he didn't extend the invitation to her. Even if Harry wanted to invite her which was not really the case, he doubted very much that Mrs. Weasley would allow her.

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked, staring hard at Harry and Ron who were at the door to see them off.

At this Harry and Ron turned their necks to look for Hermione – not answering her as yet; they didn't find her in their visible proximity, Harry turned his attention back to Ginny,

"What about her? I don't know where she is…"

"Well is she staying over as well?" Ginny asked this as if accusing him of doing something wrong.

"I don't know but I hope she does. I have to check with her…Anyway Thanks again for the gifts and I'll see you tomorrow or may be the day after…Bye." With that said Harry hugged her briefly and gave her a kiss on cheek. Ginny looked quite furious – throwing such dirty looks at Harry that if looks could kill, Harry would be chatting up with Sirius right now, But to her immense annoyance he didn't dwell much in to her look and was still a bit distracted, looking around for Hermione, wondering if she left without saying good bye. Ron took it upon himself to look for Hermione after he said his bye byes to his family and left Harry and Ginny still standing at the door. Harry within seconds found his two best friends; Ron was sitting on the kitchen chair and was helping himself to some left over cake while Hermione was cleaning up dishes the muggle way and throwing the paper ones away in garbage, while Kreacher was magically putting all the left overs in decent enough form, in appropriate dishes. Harry stood staring at Hermione , who apparently felt his eyes on her and turned around , "hey! Happy birthday again Harry, I hope you liked your party?' she finished wiping her hands on a towel after washing them and pulled up her hair to tie them up in a loose knot. Harry was still staring at her, suddenly realized what he was doing and blushed,

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks a lot guys, this was the best birthday ever well still is the best birthday ever and I doubt I'll ever get a present that could beat this present…" he grinned at both his friends. He felt so light headed right now, it seemed there was nothing more than he could possible ask for at this very moment, tension free with his two best friends and Kreacher ofcourse – who had not disappeared to clean up the other mess from the house.

"Yeah we thought so too, that's why we didn't buy you anything, we thought all this work would be enough…" Ron said this cheekily and shared a grin with Hermione.

"You guy don't have to buy me anything for next 10 years…"

"What only 10 years ? " Ron once again joked.

"No need to get all dramatic Harry, we'll get you something but not as big as this one. Besides George and Percy helped as well so don't forget to thank them either; not getting gifts from four people for 10 years is a big loss I think so think before you speak…" replied Hermione.

Harry sat down and smiled adoringly at her, Ron saw the look and scowled a little; which went totally unnoticed by Harry.

"Its time for me to go, I am already…"

"What? Why? We thought you would be staying with us? Harry said pleadingly.

"I wasn't aware of any such plans" Hermione answered incredulously

"Harry, I thought you asked her when you asked me earlier…before you cut you cake…" Ron asked as if it was something that Harry should've done as a top priority and he had not done so.

"No Ron, I couldn't get a chance, as people were coming to me and kept me occupied. Then Hermione here was always off somewhere away and I never got the chance to talk to her…I was hoping you would've told her right after I asked you…"

"Hey guys I am right here so stop talking as if I am not, anyway the thing is even if you'd asked me earlier, I couldn't have. I have worl tomorrow morning and I didn't inform my boss about spending th night away from work place … AND Harry I was not always at far off corners…you…well I…umm be nice to Kreacher…" Hermione picked up her handbag from the counter and proceeded to leave.

Harry knew at once that Hermione wanted to say something else but changed her mind. He desperately wanted her to stay – he wanted to spend time with her, he wanted to know about her conversation with Professor and the whole thing with Dean.

"Stay for a little longer then…" requested Ron. Hermione turned to look at him and decided to stay a little longer. She put her purse back on the kitchen counter and sat on one of the stools.

"By the way what did you mean by _be nice to Kreacher_; I've always been nice to him" said Harry amusingly just for the sake of some light conversation

"Oh don't worry too much, I just meant be extra nice, he's been through quite some hell after we left so … umm just coz of that.."

"Yep! Hermione's right about that. He cried a fair few times when we were working on this 'present' of yours" Ron said this and made finger quoted at the word present.

Harry smiled and once again thanked them for it.

""so how do I make you both the secret keeper or is that not a possibility anymore?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, Ron just shrugged while Hermione was staring blankly at the counter, drawing random figures on it with her finger. Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't really interested in the conversation; this annoyed him a lot…

"I guess I'll ask Mr. Weasley about it, but the secret keepers are going to be you two if it is possible…"

"Thanks Harry, it would be an honor, I'll raid your fridge a lot " was Ron's reply, while Hermione still seemed lost in her own thoughts. Ron got up to get some butterbeer, Harry asked for one too, Harry decided to get Hermione out of her thoughts,

"Hey Hermione! You looked nice today…" Harry complimented out of nowhere and blushed as well. He never openly complimented Hermione over her looks, only her brains. \

Hermione didn't respond because she was totally spaced out, it seemed it was only her body there but her eyes were vacant, Ron placed a bottle a bit loudly in front of Hermione with obvious reason as he too noticed her spaced out look, " Yeah Harry is right you know…" This seemed to work, Hermione didn't pretend that she was listening and asked right away, "Sorry! What is it that you said Ron…"

"I was just agreeing with what Harry said…he said that you…"

"I was saying that you looked nice today, I mean you still do as you are still wearing the same thing … umm I mean just…well I mean you look nice; you were the first person I noticed when I entered the room … you looked different … so you see…" Harry was clearly blabbering. Throughout Harry's blabber, Ron was looking amusingly at Harry but was annoyed. He made a mental note to discuss Harry's behavior later. Hermione eased Harry's situation by responding, "Thanks Harry & you too Ron. This dress is Fleur's…" she gestured towards her skirt when she said this with a smile, "I mean Fleur gave them to me, I like them a lot. I bet they looked much better on her…" she looked down at her outfit admiringly once again and blushed. It was a very simple outfit but it sure looked amazing on Hermione.

"I have not seen my sister in law wearing them but I can bet you look better…" Ron responded, with this he looked at Harry as if challenging him _Beat that! I came up with a much better compliment and with confidence without messing up. _

Harry didn't notice instead he was still a little embarrassed and was sheepishly looking at Hermione, Kreacher made his appearance right then;

"Ms. Hermione, Kreacher is done cleaning the lounge and prepared three rooms for the three of you tonight"

"Kreacher that's amazing and really kind of you. By the wa now that Harry is here, you can tell him about all you accomplishments and great work. I am sorry but I won't be staying tonight Kreacher, I have work in morning, only Harry and Ron will be staying…" Harry noticed that Hermione was explaining everything to Kreacher as if she owed him some kind of explanation. This was something that Harry truly found amazing about her, that she never found anyone inferior to her, she treated everyone equally no matter what they are or who they are. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kreacher's voice,

"Kreacher is happy to see Master Harry after such a long time. Kreacher wishes to have him here al the time with you Miss and Mr. Weasley…"

"Thanks Kreacher, Thanks a lot. Please don't call me master, just Harry is fine, you are my friend first and then a house elf, and friends don't call eachother master, besides I am too young to be called master, it makes me feel old and bad…so I am sure you don't want your friend to feel bad about himself…." Said Harry

Kreacher had tears in his eyes and just nodded. Hermione once again go up as it was half past one and she had to get up at 6.

"Oh Ms. Hermione must take some food, Kreacher didn't see Ms. eat anything…" with a snap of fingers he had ouple of small Tiffin boxes prepared for her with food.

Hermione avoided Harry's eyes at this and thanks Kreacher for his concern. She hugged both the boys and gave a small kiss on Harry's cheek, "Bye. Take care"

"Hermione you must stay with us next time please…" Harry requested. "And please eat whatever Kreacher's packed for you…"

She was halfway down the varanda of the house and waved at them. Once Harry closed the door after her, he saw Ron sitting on the couch with his finger tapping the table in front of him.

"Harry I am sorry for asking this…well ok not much but I have to ask and get it off my chest…Do you fancy Hermione?"

Harry's jaw literally hit the floor, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just answer me Harry please. Its just that your recent actions have been enough to make me question you…"

"God! I really can't believe you are asking me this…." Harry was really angry now and tensed as well. "Think whatever you want, I don't owe you any explanation. I thought we had this covered between us long time back and you understood…How can you even ask me this knowing that I am dating you sister…what is the matter with you honestly? Bloody Hell Ron….where do you get your dumb ideas from?" Harry angrily waved his hands in the air and finally moved toward kitchen to get something to drink.

Ron just stared at him and very calmly responded, "yes we had it covered, but back then you probably meant what you said, you did not even flinch before answering to an unasked question. You are blabbering now, you are trying to cover up your feelings, either that or you aren't sure of what you feel for our mutual best friend. But Harry you do know how I feel…and that's all I think you should know…" Harry who had his back to him and sipping another bottle of butter bear, was breathing heavily. He knew that Ron was right about how he felt for Hermione but as far as Harry knew it was nothing more than Concern for Hermione, it was not like he fancied her…but he didn't out right denied it.

"I know how you feel Ron, and apparently you know how I am feeling. I have no idea what you are talking about though Ron. Hermione and I have always shared a special bond and you better not try to mess it up…besides its not like you guys are dating. She kissed you on the spur of the moment kind of way back during the war, just because all of a sudden you decided to care for house elves…" Harry knew he was way out of order there but he wanted to hurt Ron and did not want him to mark his territory on Hermione. Harry was being childish by bringing up something like their kiss and this made Ron red with anger…

"What the hell do you mean by that Harry? Hermione chose me! Not you, Me … she kissed me. I care for her Harry, I love her and I have loved her for a long time, only I was too thick to do anything about it. You think it was to gain her attention I wanted to save elves back then …. Well NEWS FLASH HARRY…It was a house elf who saved Hermione, it wasn't you or me, it was a BLOODY HOUSE ELF who saved her, he died saving us – that mere thought that Hermione was with us then because of a house elf was enough of a reason for me…" Ron said all this calmly and yet he raised his voice every now and then.

Harry felt guilty, he felt bad for suspecting Ron's intentions, he was also realizing that he never thought of it that way. It was absolutely true it was dobby who saved them all back then. Hermione could've died…

"I am sorry Ron. I shouldn't have said that. Listen I'll be honest with you, my actions of late have nothing to do with my fancying her, I am with your sister. I am just really worried about Hermione that's that. Please don't ask me to stop showering her with my affections not that I do much of that but I can't stop myself. I care for her deeply and I love her, probably not the same way as you but I do love her so forgive me. "

Harry this time didn't use the word sister for Hermione, he didn't outright deny fancying her nor did he suggest that he loved her like sister. They both apologized and hugged briefly. Finally wishing eachother good night they left for their respective rooms.

Harry was up late that night, still thinking about his feelings for Hermione, it was all Ron's fault otherwise he never bothered along these lines.

_Do I really fancy Hermione or its just a phase. I've been doing a lot of staring at her lately, well its due to her obvious naturally beauty, maybe I should try and find out somehow what Hermione thinks of me. Right now may not be the best time but I think I should at least see where it may lead to. I do like Ginny as well, I don't really love her but I like her…_

Jumbled up thoughts entered Harry;s mind all night and his dreams revolved around Ginny catching him cheating on her with Hermione, or Ron leaving Harry and Hermione over them dating each other etc etc.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be about Hermione on her own while others go to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry decided to stay for a week at Grimmauld after the first night; while Ron planned to join him later that week. This time Hermione agreed to spend Saturday and Sunday with them as well, both Ron and Harry were excited about spending the time together. Harry took this opportunity to go meet Hagrid and Teddy on his own and had a good time with them. He visited his parents house as well and their graves, where he saw to his amazement some fresh flowers lying on them. He also noticed the Christmas wreath was there and as fresh as the day he and Hermione put them there the first time. He just realized that he spent some of the most touching and memorable moments of his life with Hermione and he was grateful that it was her, not that he wouldn't have wanted Ron there but he doubted that he wanted such an emotional moment where he was on the verge of shedding tears with Ron, think of it as not something guys are good at around other guys. He recalled the time Ron was in the same emotional condition during the horcrux, he felt sorry for him right then more than he felt the night of his birthday after their little disagreement over Hermione. He was sitting on the ground in front of his parent's grave, not really knowing what is it that he was supposed to do or say. He was thinking about past, just about everything that he had gone through, and then his eyes teared up once he recalled the last moments in the battle when his parents and Sirius joined him.

"I love you mum and dad. Say hi to Sirius, Remus and Tonks for me. If you see Fred, please give him a manly hug for me; take care of him. Tell Remus that Teddy is doing great; I will be the best God father ever, and will be like Sirius. Obviously I won't be able to carry on exactly like him as you know Hermione won't let me..." Harry continued telling them about some random stuff and finally got up. He then visited Remus and Tonks – he was once again a little surprised that their graves had same flowers as his parents; last but not least he visited Fred, once again it had same flowers there, "I guess they are flowers of the season or may be George has been visiting everyone with these flowers, hmm I doubt he knows about my parents…oh well!", he thought to himself and noticed all the other stuff ling around Fred's grave like candies or some chocolate frogs etc "Must be from George…this has to be George's work…" – he picked up a letter and instantly his hands were full of ink. He used his wand to clean up the mess; after he was done updating Fred about George he left to go see if Hermione is free for lunch. He felt really at ease, he still had some time so he decided to get some money from his vault, he was surrounded by people wanting to shake hands with him or thank him once he entered diagon alley. He realized that this is going to be the first time he'll be entering Gringotts after breaking in to Voldermort's vault. With a sinking feeling he decided to drop the idea and instead withdraw money using owl. He wanted to buy some new clothes for himself, he just wanted to do stuff that he was deprived of and without any second thoughts. He finally ditched the crowd by entering George's shop. He spent some really good quality time with George, Lee and Angeline, even helped them with some store room work.

"How's living on you own at Grimmauld going for you…how long has it been … 4 days now? Asked George

"Yeah well more like five, Ron will be joining me tomorrow and then Hermione the day after…" Harry said excitedly… "By the way I like your paper trick George, I think it's a good way of keeping people away from your private stuff…"

George didn't register right away what Harry was talking about, "that small thing is not out in market as yet, it's just something that really young kids can use…so where'd you get your hands on one of those??"

"You left them with Fred; yes I enjoyed one of the chocolate frogs though."

George was really touched by the fact that Harry went and visited Fred on his own, he was the second non Weasley member to visit Fred.

"Thanks Harry, I am sure Fred appreciated your visit…and I hope he got a good laugh at your expense…" George replied.

"So were you alone there? " George asked while he was working on his account books.

"hmm yeah, why? " asked Harry with an apparent confusion about the nature of question.

"Hermione's a regular visitor as well…I didn't know but just saw her yesterday, don't tell her I saw her sitting there, though I was kind of tired hiding from her. I didn't want to embaress her so I just let her pay her respects, once she left only then I went ahead. It was really sweet of her to bring Fred flowers…she is an amazing person…" said George and finally meeting Harry's eyes…who were round and as if doing some mental calculations.

"Oh so those white flowers were from her?"

"Yep"

"Ahan! Well that explains the white flowers at Remus and Tonks' graves and my parents as well."

Angelina broke the silence by saying "She truly is a sweetheart, I always liked her a lot…see Lee I like all the nice people…" and then she stuck out a tongue at Lee.

George laughed at this, "in case you don't know what that was about? Let me fill you in – Angelina kinda hooked up with Dean at your party…" at that precise minute a ball hit George on his head and the ball blasted in to small hissing snakes all over the place, they then turned in to cockroaches and were roaming around the store's floor.

"Jerk! We have been on two dates only…don't listen to him Harry, if we do hook up then trust me you will be in for a lot of Public displays of affection, if you know what I mean!" she winked at Harry after this.

Harry blushed and once again stared at the fake roaches on the floor that looked so real…"Another cool product George, remind me to buy some for Teddy, anyway I better go meet Hermione, Good luck with Dean, Angelina…"

Harry was a bit relaxed after finding out that there was something going on between Dean and Angelina so probably Dean and Hermione weren't together or whatever that he thought was there between them. He then heard his name, thinking with regret that its somebody from his fan club, he turned around and saw George running towards him, "hey Harry, Ginny just flooed in, she's been trying to get in touch with you, I told her that you just left and did not tell her for where. Hmm I know she gets kind of jealous when you spend time with Hermione…"

"What? She does? Since when, George? Ginny doesn't have a problem with Hermione and me spending time not that there has been any of that lately…." Replied Harry.

"You sure are dense, anyway she does and probably is not that obvious around you, anyway Harry I …. " George spotted some of the crowd gathering around them and dragged Harry to small corner away from crowd, "Listen I didn't say this at the shop but bro I think you should be around Hermione more often. She is not alright, and before you say anything let me finish…" once again George dragged them to a more secluded corner so they are not bothered by anyone,

"the thing is I saw Hermione not once but quite a few times at Fred's grave, she'd been talking to him and asking him to find her parents, using some different names by which he could possibly find them and something about telling them that they have a daughter Hermione … well that's not the point, she is missing her parents more than she lets anybody in on it Harry! Other than that Neville, Dean and quite a lot of other students from your year are helping Luna with setting up Quibbler again, anyway Dean told Angelina she told Lee and me; the thing is even Luna had disturbing news to share, she said Hermione visited her dad in hospital and kept on apologizing for taking away his memories even though he is pretty much back to his old self with few memories missing but atleast he knows Luna now, and then Luna said that she was desperately asking her to forgive her and when Hermione agreed, she was not fully satisfied, she keeps blaming herself for Luna's broken house and God knows what. She was troubled with Hermione's condition and Neville too was of the opinion that Hermione needs some kind of treatment Harry and then…."

"Hermione is N.O.T C.R.A.Z.Y" Harry said clenching his teeth; "tell them all that they better not even think on those terms. She had to take away Luna's dad's memory and if she had not done that, he would be dead and same goes for the three of us. Tell Luna that she should be Thankful to Hermione that her dad is still alive and Neville knows nothing about her…."

"No need to get angry Harry. They all owe Hermione a lot and they are well aware of it. They are just concerned. They are of the opinion that Hermione's been blaming herself for everything that's gone wrong in everyone's life, if she is not crazy now, she will get crazy by continuing to think this way…Harry we are all worried about her. That's why I really want you to look after her, believe it or not I care for her deeply and so does everyone, she is one lucky person who is loved by so many people and yet there is nothing that we can do about it. I know only you and Ron can reach out to her, I didn't tell Ron as yet but its your place to see how to go about it. I don't think Ginny will be of any help, I know she is my sister, your girlfriend and also a friend to Hermione but trust me – she is only your girlfriend when Hermione is involved…We'll talk again, I just wanted to give you a heads up…" George left without waiting for Harry to respond. He had no idea, no idea at all that Hermione had been visiting the grave sites, he didn't know that she was missing her parents so much, he didn't know that she was emotionally wrecked, she was apologizing for stuff that were not her fault, she had guilt inside her that could burst her heart….Harry stood clueless that where had he been while all this was going on. She seemed alright at the party.

_You dumb ass, she avoided people in that party by hiding in corners, no wonder I had a hard time finding her whenever I looked for her, she's not been eating, she thought she didn't deserve anything good happening to her and she mentioned it before which you ignored. She is not going to Hogwarts – this should've been a big enough hint for you Harry that she is not alright…._

Harry kept repeating all this in his head and was silently moving towards the bookstore that Hermione worked in.

Ron too had come across the same disturbing news but had received it first hand; he had gone to visit Luna after getting back from Grimmauld. It's weird how a war and loosing people can change person for good and for worst but the change that Ron felt in him was definitely a good one. He would never had thought about helping out Luna fixing her place and all if he had not gone through the kind of experiences these past few years. He realized the importance of friendship and it made him more mature. The older Ron wouldn't be here at this place; would've still held a grudge against Mr. Lovegood, would've fought with Harry with wands drawn over Hermione, would never have cared for elves, all in all, Ron was satisfied with these developments in him. He was amazed to see so many people there trying to help Luna and in fact volunteered to help running to paper again with full vigor and honesty. There were those sisters from his year, the Patil sisters, Neville, Dean, Alicia, Ernie and Susan. It was probably the third day he was there, when they all told him about Hermione's visits. He had been joining them at later hours as he was still working on burrow and helping with their Aunt Muriel's place so he never witnessed any of Hermione's visits. But it disturbed him a lot. He decided to talk to Harry about it and together they can talk to her this weekend. His best friend deserved to be happy. He felt like a failure, Hermione was a lovely person who had two of the most awful best friends – best friends who were always there to use her but never return anything. She fought their battles for them and with them, yet she is fighting her own battles without them. He had wanted to help and he knew he can't do that without Harry's help. Hermione and Harry connected at an emotional level where Ron always felt like an outsider, he knew that even Harry and Hermione were not aware of it; well Hermione was good at reading both of us but she never turned to him when it was something concerning Harry, she just understood and dealt with Harry on her own.

While everyone was busy with getting Quibbler back to business, Ron found himself partially attracted to Padma Patil – they had become quite good friends where Padma often teased him about being her first and most boring date ever. He always felt embarrassed but told her that he didn't even think of it as a date for it was Harry who asked for him, "I am a very charming person if I am not hooked up on a blind date…." , they tended to flirt a lot along these lines and ignored the sheepish looks they were getting from others. This entire quibbler gang decided to celebrate adult style next week for getting it back in shape. Ron took a daring step and asked her to be his date on this celebration. She once again teased him, "yeah very charming Mr. Weasley, asking me to be your date to a party that we have to go to with others, very brave of you, we could very well be dating right now…." Ron blushed really hard at this,

"Oh I thought … well I thought that this way … I mean I thought it was a good idea. But if you are not…." Padma cut him off, "I must agree Ronald, your nervousness is charming indeed and you got yourself a date. I do look forward to it."

Luna did warn Padma later that Ron has feelings for Hermione, "Don't worry Luna, its nothing serious besides I cleared it with Ron after agreeing, he said they are just friends and have broken up for quite sometime. I am not jumping in to some kind of serious relationship with him. I think we all need a break and deserve to have fun after the whole ordeal…so don't worry and thanks for warning. I appreciate it. This place looks good doesn't it? I am going to get you some really cool articles now…" she replied sweetly.

Padma reminded Ron of Hermione and wondered if that is why he was attracted to her, she was brilliant, hard working, friendly and quite funny.

Harry entered the book store and saw a huge change in its décor and for a change he saw that there were quite a lot of customers as opposed to the last time he saw it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter! It's always a pleasure to have you here, how do you like the change in this place? It's all your friend's doing! And I love it; I've never seen these many people in this shop even if only few of them will actually purchase something…" He was talking and giving a tour of the place to Harry, who spotted Hermione helping two kids, must be 11 or 12 years of age; with some books. He was only half listening as he noticed how she dealt with the customers, he noticed she was smiling and explaining what the book was about, he could tell that her smile held no meaning or may be after talking to George he was reading too much in to Hermione's expressions. Hermione then turned her back to him to cater to another customers, he could see that young boys were trying to get her attention, they kept asking her about different books and it seemed they took only to the counter, leaving Hermione to put rest of the books back, Mr. Ford left Harry to take his place at the counter. Hermione still had not noticed Harry; she was busy stacking books in designated shelves; Harry sneaked behind her and gave her a hug from the back, this startled Hermione and she dropped all the books, she turned around to see who was daring enough to do something like that or cheeky enough for that matter…

"Oh Harry, you scared me to death. What are you doing here?" she returned his hug with not one of her usual ones.

"Oh so now how are you or nice to see you Harry but why am I here?" Harry replied in mock hurt.

"Hmm no, so how come you are here and what's with giving me a scary hug?" Hermione replied back with a grin then bent down to pick up the books. Harry also helped her with them. He couldn't really tell with their small during stacking of books if she was upset or something along those lines. She seemed quite normal but yes her face showed a different story from her words.

He had a tough time getting her to agree for lunch break, her boss even forced her to take one and a long one at that. Harry apparated them both to muggle London but even he was not aware of eating places as he never got to visit any during his time with Dursleys, he made a mental note to explore muggle world as well.

They found a small café and went in; even Hermione felt a little better in muggle side of the world. Harry ordered burger and coke while Hermione didn't feel like eating much so she ordered chips only. Harry decided to take things in his hands and ordered a platter of chips along with burger and coke for her.

"Harry I am not that hungry, it will all go to waste, besides I don't have any muggle money on me"

"Were you really expecting me to let you pay, well I have muggle money and I'll make sure you eat everything that is served to us…"

"Oh you still think I am not eating enough? Do you? Harry my appetite has never been that big, you probably never noticed…and I can't let you keep paying for me like this…I have to stop relying on you…"

"Woah! Hermione, what do you mean by that? We never had a problem over who's paying and who isn't, besides if that's the thing then news flash buddy, this past year long, Ron and I relied on your money, it was your muggle money that helped us steal – so stop coming up with lame excuses to not eat. Yes I still think you need to eat. I know you've never been much of an obnoxious eater like me or Ron but still…"

Hermione just scowled at him, "I left a fair good amount of money for that food, so its not stealing". Harry just laughed at this. He was having a nice time with her and was glad that Hermione looked relaxed as well. She was looking around to see her surroundings; she saw a lot of muggle families or friends in the booths around them, once again her eyes were filled with longing, even though Harry was sitting with her there, she felt lonely. She snapped out of her thoughts when their order arrived. Harry kept her attention on himself while she was eating, he told her about his shopping plans and asked her to help him buy clothes and stuff for his room as he had no idea about this kind of stuff, then he told her about his daily routine, he deliberately kept out the part about visiting his parents and how Hogwarts is shaping up when he last saw it. Then his encounters with his an club, to his immense delight, he was quite successful, he kept her from thinking by his continuous talk while she ate her entire burger and some chips as well. He didn't show any emotion over his success, instead just paid without any words and took her hand to take a walk in the park. Hermione finally told him that it is already 2 hours and she has work to do. Hermione didn't let go of his hand for once while they walked in the park, so when they were back in the store, they were still holding hands and didn't really take much notice of it. To their immense surprise, Luna, Neville and Ron were there waiting for them.

They all noticed their joined hand but didn't comment. They were actually there to invite Hermione to their Quibbler party celebrations. Luna commented that it was good that Harry was there too, so it spared them another visit. They personally visited the people on their guest list. Ron took Hermione in a corner, he knew now was not the time but he wanted to clear his consciousness by asking if she was ok with it. He would drop his plans at the slightest indication that she wasn't but Hermione apparently was ok with it. Yet that was not the reason she didn't want to attend this party, she wanted to be alone.

Hermione wondered if she felt anything for Ron romantically anymore, but didn't know for sure. Hermione didn't feel like attending this party, and was slightly getting agitated about spending the weekend with Harry and Ron. She wanted to be alone, so she didn't have to talk. "_Hmm why do I want to be alone, oh probably coz I don't wanna talk…why is Ron dating Padma not bothering me…shouldn't I be getting jealous…."_

There was a good reason that Hermione asked this of herself, lately she had not been feeling much of anything. She was not even realizing this fact. When she heard about people mourning, or people suffering, she felt sorry but didn't show much concern, it was like she was an emotionless person who had blocked herself from the world. She would often show some of her old side, which alone would fool her friends in to thinking that she is doing fine but then she would do something out of the ordinary that is either disturbing or quite cold – totally unHermione like. Her condition was not easily explainable and Hermione didn't realize it either.

P.s. ok next chapter will be Hogwarts one, I forgot all about this one. Anyway hope you enjoy it. Please do go through my one shot fic – Irony behind life and leave reviews even if they are negative  Thanks for the lovely reviews for this one though.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In life there are things or experiences that can not be explained, or there is no easy way to define them. These things are either elating, worth living every second of it or they can be harsh, cruel, can kill a person from inside without them knowing about it – whatever the case is, the thing is to understand them, instead of letting it pass by or let it take its own good time to show its face – realize it and deal with it. Hermione was going through something of that sort and she was doing the opposite of dealing with it.

Harry and Ron were waiting for their third part to join them later that evening at Grimmauld place while the two of them compared notes on their mutual concern. Ron shared whatever he heard from his friends with Harry and he did the same. They decided to talk to Hermione that day about her parents, the mere fact that she never talked about them, or never cried at least not in front of them – should've been an early sign for them; as in something to worry about.

Harry noticed that Ron seemed a bit put out and addressed it, "Is there something bother you other than Hermione Ron?

Ron was eating a sandwich then and looked up from his plate to look at Harry, "Hmm well now that you ask I guess I should discuss this with you as well, it is about Hermione but not that way, its more like about Hermione and me…" he noticed that Harry's expression didn't change – meaning he was not really judging him, encouraged by this Ron continued, "Harry I have a date with Padma, this coming week! I talked to Hermione about it, I thought it would be better to get her…well permission you know; I wanted to avoid something like Lavender fiasco. She was fine with it! Harry she was ok with the fact that I actually asked someone out and was like – oh that's nice Ron, its high time to fall in to normal routine life, hope you have a nice time…I mean Harry, do you understand what's really bothering me?" Ron expectantly looked at Harry, while Harry understood exactly what his concern was, he stared back as if he had no idea what Ron was worried about, 'Sorry Ron…but isn't that good that Hermione didn't get angry or anything?'

Ron looked at him disbelievingly then, "Bloody hell! How can you not see anything wrong with this? You have seen us! You have seen for almost eight years now, how the two of us are, we have been playing around our feelings for eachother for almost four of these years. I would've given my right arm to see her jealous or angry, God Harry! Its…its … well I don't know how to explain it but its disturbing, I know what it feels like to be with her, to kiss her or to be kissed by her; when we called things off, I always assumed that we'll get back together and I still believe that but after seeing her response to my dating somebody that is not her…well trust me its not a good feeling. Its as if she doesn't even think about us ever getting back together, I know she is dealing with her own problems but seriously, she should've been angry, threw some punches or unleashed those bloody birds on me and I would've been happy…" By now Ron was up from his chair and walking back and forth in front of Harry. Harry on the other hand had no idea what to say or how to comfort him, he never felt comfortable whenever Ron and Hermione had their moments or dealing with their feelings for eachother, he had no idea what to say to Ron, he tried to make an effort to say something but Ron cut him off before he could start, "It hurts Harry, its bloody annoying, she's moved on or she's …"  
this time Ron didn't even finish as they heard the main door open and in came the object of their discussion, he froze at his position while Harry too had gotten really still,

"Err Hi, am I early? Orrr am I interrupting something…" Hermione questioned when she saw their still state, they looked as if she's caught them stealing red handed…

"Seriously, what's wrong guys?" she asked once again and put her overnight bag with her clothes on the floor, then she took her cloak off; at that precise moment Kreacher appeared and greeted Hermione, this finally shook Ron and Harry out of their trance like state and they moved towards Hermione.

"Oh you caught us just off guard, we were just…err discussing…" said Harry and looked at Ron expectantly to finish the sentence as he had gone blank…

"Yeah we were talking about…well umm GIRLS…YES! We were talking about GIRLS" Ron excitedly said as if congratulating himself on his brilliance of coming up with the amazing cover up story. Well it was true to some extent, he thought as both Hermione and Padma are girls.

Hermione looked at them both suspiciously but ignored it. "Ahan! Ok then. You do know that you can discuss girls with me right…I mean I won't tell your girlfriends…" she replied light heartedly. Ron once again scowled at her easy tone with the subject of their girlfriends well more specifically his girl friend…_what am I talking about; Padma is not my girlfriend, _'Padma is not my girlfriend, I am just testing waters with her, and it's just a date…" he said defensively.

Hermione sat down and stretched her legs, "I just meant generally Ron, I wasn't taking names, I meant that you guys can discuss girls with me, I don't care who you guys date, and well I do care. I mean as long as you are not dating girls like Pansy or… well don't know…anyway you get the point!"

Now Ron turned towards Harry with quite a funny expression trying to mentally tell him _see what I mean, she is so casual about it…_Harry couldn't help but laugh at all this,

'What's so funny Harry?' asked Hermione; 'you guys are acting weird', Kreacher once again entered the room and told Hermione that her bags were in her room. "Thanks a lot Kreacher, you doing well? These guys are not mistreating you, are they?" asked Hermione casually.

Kreacher told her that they were treating him well. Once could see how excited Kreacher was to have his three favorite people back in the old house, 'it really is a fine day Miss! All three are here…it sure is nice, would you like to eat anything Miss? Master Weasley already ate six sandwiches' – Ron wanted to strangle kreacher then because he hated people keeping an eye on his appetite but refrained from doing so, he knew Kreacher meant it in a harmless manner.

"Thanks Kreacher but I kind of ate before coming, I am good." Hermione said this sheepishly and was trying not to meet her friends' eyes.

Harry asked Kreacher to lay down dinner after half an hour while they sat in a comfortable silence, at least that's what he thought. This was the first time the three of them were alone and for two entire days with no Voldermort discussion or exams or assignments to discuss – Harry was wondering what they are going to talk about.

"How's work going Hermione? I still can't believe you are already working while we are gallivanting around doing nothing…not that I am complaining, I want to have some free time with no homework, degnoming or work of any kind or hmm lets see war…yeah I think I am going to eat a lot this summer and do nothing" Ron smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes trying to picture such relaxation.

Hermione smiled at him with a glazed look in her eyes, _I wish I could do that too. I was planning to do that with my parents, spending every second with them even if it bugs them, eat, sleep and do some shopping like girly stuff with my mother…_

Her brain was multitasking then, one part was thinking along these lines and other decided to answer Ron, 'Work is good Ron. Its kind of like my dream job, you know, surrounded by books and all'

"Only you Hermione, only you! Why did you have to take it up anyway? I still think you should've stayed with us at Burrow or here with Harry and then we all could've gone to Hogwarts together…" Ron asked – a question that was eating Harry and Ron both from inside, they wanted to know the real reason behind her decision to take this job up.

They were greatly disappointed when all Hermione did was shrug and said, 'I don't know, so you guys are still planning to go to Hogwarts?; is it finalized that its opening?, Hagrid was telling me last night that it may not be a possibility this year, no matter how much work's done, restoring it to its old form is still an year's work, ministry is short of funds and well there is this small matter of shortage of teachers … Hagrid wasn't sure either…So you know anything?'

The original topic totally gone from their minds, this news was new to them as well, but then it's not like they had been keeping an eye on daily prophet or with any of the authority figures to actually get the news first hand.

"Well its news to us too Hermione, I am not really getting daily prophet anymore so I have absolutely no idea what's happening…and I can tell Ron doesn't know either. Where'd you meet Hagrid anyway?" Harry asked.

'Daily prophet didn't publish it but then its not really covering much now a days, they are still recounting the events that occurred during the war, there's a lot of chaos in ministry, Voldermort's appointed people are still there but you know its not like they were not government people before, they were government officials even before Voldermort took over, they just believed in the wrong leader…I mean its not like they will get fired so that end is also getting sorted; therefore you see they are hardly publishing anything important in papers. Deatheaters are still on lose not that they are out and about killing people but they need to be put back in Azkaban, now that's another issue if I am not wrong, anyway the point is they are trying to get in to normal routine as much as they can without alerting people that ministry still needs some stabilizing or else it will create hell here. Oh by the way Hagrid is a good friend of my boss so he often visits and last night they had some cards game session as some of the other wizards were there too that I've never met before, I hung around with them for a while when they discussed all this…it's weird No? I mean Percy didn't say anything either? What about your dad Ron?'

Hermione sounded like her old self, talking fast and telling them everything that she knew in one go…Hermione that Ron and Harry were so fond of no matter how irritated they often got with her know it all attitude or of the fact that she always had answers. It was not like they didn't like her anymore but she was just not the same. Probably none of them were, they all had changed, something that they never counted on and Harry realized that the three of them have to get to know eachother even more so they know about the changes and can adapt to them – to keep the closeness from drifting apart they had to make an effort to be part of each others' lives so they know about the development or changes…_Wohh! Deep stuff Harry, saying stuff like that is Hermione's job, not yours…_

He then focused on his two friends, and caught the conversation in the middle,

'… May be dad doesn't want us worried. When did you meet Percy anyway?' Ron finished

'What is it with you guys...I do meet people other than you every now and then so stop asking me when and why or who I meet. Percy often drops by to say hello and yeah he is also a regular buyer of muggle books, apparently Penelope is a fan of muggle books…'

Kreacher announced dinner then and broke the tirade of questions that were at the tips of Harry and Ron's tongue.

A lavish dinner was laid out for the three of them, it was clear that Kreacher truly had outdone himself. Hermione couldn't resist having some pasta while Harry and Ron pigged out on lamb roast and some chicken as well. The three decided to take a walk around the neighborhood to explore the area. They saw a nearby park and immediately Hermione ran towards the swings, Harry and Ron followed, both shared a surprised look, they'd never seen this side of Hermione – their pal was fond of swings, they both followed suit. Harry was right, it was time to get to know each other from a new angle – truly get to know eachother.

He took his place behind Hermione's swing and offered to give her a push, 'Thanks, but I hope it's not too heavy for you to push Harry…'

'Yeah right Hermione, if I didn't see you sitting on it I would've thought I was pushing an empty swing…'

'Hey Harry! How about giving something heavy a push then, I just find the idea of making it move with my legs girly so I am going to go for option 2 – which is more manly; savior of the wizarding world giving me a push…so ditch that one and work on my swing….' Both Hermione and Harry laughed at his dumb joke.

'That sounded Gay Ron!' said Hermione, this embarrassed the hell out of him as his face and ears were as red as his hair, while Harry continued laughing and felt really happy… _Just like I wanted, a carefree time and us joking around…_

Hermione was dreading this trip before coming, she was wondering what were the three of them going to do; she was scared that they may ask her questions about all the stuff that she didn't tell them. She didn't want to impose her problems or her worries on them when they just for the first time found some comfort and peace in their lives…_don't make your life tragic Hermione, you are not facing money problems anymore well not that you would miss other than not being able t pay your way through Hogwarts year, a lot of kids lost their parents in the war and I am nothing new, well they didn't ofcourse wipe the memories of their parents' minds either etc. etc. She was worried about a lot of things before coming but now she was glad that she came. She felt better with them. I sure missed them…_

After having a fun time at the swings – that night the three sat together, Ron decided to start a game of chess with Harry while Hermione read a book. Harry occasionally glanced at her and couldn't help but feel a little …well something, he couldn't really describe the feeling. Hermione then got up from her position to go to bed, when she felt slightly dizzy and fell back down. Since Ron had his back to her, he didn't see while Harry didn't miss and cried out her name…'HERMIONE!' and moved towards her,

'I am fine, I am fine, just a bit tired…' said Hermione with one hand raised towards them telling them to stay put.

Ron got up to get her some water and brought it over in a second, 'Thanks', she decided to get up again and thought of it as the wrong thing to do…

Harry grabbed her shoulder and made her sit still, 'just lie down here for a while Hermione and I am going to get something for you to eat ok?' without waiting for her answer, Harry moved towards the kitchen …

'I am not hungry Harry, I've eaten quite a lot so try not to make me sick please by overstuffing me…'

'He's already gone Hermione and I reckon he is right, you hardly ate anything well unless you call eating two teaspoons worth of pasta – EATING' said Ron.

'Stop exaggerating Ron…I just don't have a big appetite!' saying this she unconsciously placed one hand over her forehead while with other she covered her eyes. Harry meanwhile was back with some fruit. "I brought you something light…eat Hermione".

Hermione just looked up at both of them with slightly droopy eyes and took a banana. She didn't feel like eating but just to keep them from worrying she did.

"Ok I am done. Thanks Harry, I feel better now…" saying this she got up to go to her room once again, her head was once again a bit whoozy but this time she tried to control is and somehow managed half way through the stairs. Harry and Ron kept looking at her retrieving back and bade her Good night, they were still a little unsure.

"She's gotten weak; reckon we should tell your mum about it?" Harry asked Ron, still look in the direction of stairs as if Hermione was still around.

"I would tell her but then you know Hermione will be down right angry with us and I don't want her on our bad side when we finally got her to be with us…its obvious she's tried to avoid this trip but couldn't sooo I believe its better if we deal with her on our own. Don't worry Harry we'll talk to her in morning" Ron replied.

"Yeah…ok! You are right…so any idea what we are going to do if Hermione's news about Hogwarts is true…I hope to God it's not true…" asked Harry while moving one of his chess pieces.

Ron just shrugged, "I don't know really. I am not a big fan of planning ahead of time…will go with the flow…take one day at a time. Hmmm I think I will enjoy kicking your ass at chess whether we are at school or here or at burrow…yep that's what I am gonna do and enjoy…" saying this Ron made his move and defeated Harry. Harry gave him an annoyed look.

"Whatever, I was not really in to the game anyway…"

Both of them called it a night and left. Harry wanted to peek in to Hermione's room to check if she was alright. He noticed that the lights of Hermione's room were still on so he took his chances and slightly knocked, not getting an answer he opened the door slightly…he saw Hermione was reading some papers while sitting with her back against the headboard. She still hadn't noticed his presence; Harry cleared his throat to get some attention. She finally looked up and was surprised to see him, "oh hey Harry, what are you doing here? Are you ok..."

Harry moved towards her with a smile, "always the worrier Hermione. I am just fine. I knocked but you didn't answer so I thought may be umm maybe you fainted…" he sat down at the edge of the bed and turned towards Hermione…

"You know you can't just barge in on a girl's room Harry…" Hermione asked in a mock irritation.

Harry blushed but quickly got out of it, "I've shared so many nights with you in the same room, I thought there was nothing left to hide…remember the cozy Tent?"

Hermione's mouth was open at Harry's cheeky come back…"you are getting really cheeky Harry…didn't know you had it in you. I like it though…" Hermione said with genuine admiration for this new side of Harry. "Anyway what brings you here…as you can see I am not dead or have not fainted…"

Harry didn't like the "dead" part even if it was a joke but ignored it. "Nothing, just checking up and I am glad you are fine. So what are you reading?"

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile as if caught stealing cookies and yet with a sad look in her eyes, "these are some old letters that my parents wrote to me during Hogwarts days." Harry looked around her bed and saw a huge stack of rolled up parchments and some open ones. He never realized that Hermione received so many letters from her parents during school; he never really saw her receiving mails as such except for that one time in their fourth year when hate mail came for her. He didn't really know what to say to her, as he could see how sad Hermione was. He just randomly picked one up next to Hermione's legs, without realizing that it could be personal…he just started reading it without really registering when he realized her never asked for Hermione's permission. He immediately started uttering quiet apologies and that he forgot to ask her…Hermione placed a hand on his hand, "hey it's ok! I don't mind. Why don't you hop on the bed and if you want you can read them with me…" Harry liked the idea, took his shoes off and got on the bed and sat next to Hermione in the same manner. He picked up some random letter and started reading it….after a while Harry broke the comfortable silence…"Hey Hermione, this is the second letter in which your parents asked you to invite Ron and me over for summers and then here it says ok if Ron won't be comfortable in our environment like you say muggle then at least invite Harry…and you never did" Harry asked her in mock anger.

Hermione looked a bit embarrassed but replied, "Well this was in third year and I asked Ron first as I knew if he's coming then you won't be a problem…but he already had plans for world cup, then in fourth year I wanted to ask you, I checked with Dumbledore then and he refused. At the end of fifth year, apparently Ron couldn't come and then I knew its no use asking you and then later Ron told me you'd be at his place and after that year, there wasn't much of summer holidays, were there?"

"Yeah I get it. But why wouldn't I have come even if Ron wasn't around…" he knew deep down that it was true, back then he would've made some excuse to her but he wasn't going to admit it.

Hermione turned and face him with a raised eye brow, there faces were really close, "Really Harry? I think you know the answer to that…"

"No I don't that's why I asked", Harry said challenging her.

"Because…I am not Ron! No matter what Harry, it's always Ron at the end of the day that you want to hang out with. I am not blaming you…don't think I am complaining or something but I know you prefer his company more than mine…" When Harry made to object, she immediately started talking again, "Well I mean, it was and still is always Ron you do fun things with well Ginny as well. You guys are in to Quidditch and stuff so hmm from fun point of view I just think…well I know you seek out Ron…"

"Well you are wrong. I like you both equally; I share with you more than I share with Ron. You understand me better…"

Hermione fully turned towards him and held both his hands, "Hey Harry, I am not complaining and that's exactly what I am talking about, I am the one you talk to – you know the serious stuff but for fun and for hanging out, you go to Ron. Don't argue Harry, because it true and I am not saying it as if it's something bad. Can you honestly tell me that you would've preferred hanging out with me in library than with Ron outside?"

Harry at this point was staring at her face, wanting to argue, and he knew she was right but out of guilt he didn't want to agree, "It is not True Hermione. I hung out with you during 4th year a lot and 6th year as well, I won't say 5th as I was trying to push you guys away…I can also make the same argument by the way as you and Ron always were hanging out without me around."

Hermione smiled at him, "In 4th year you hung out with me because Ron was being an ass, and in 6th you were with me whenever lavender was with Ron. I appreciated your company back then way too much. But the thing is at the end of the day you preferred Ron…didn't you? And yes I also hung out with him a lot when you were not around. I am not denying it see? But I never hid anything from either of you, whatever I discussed with Ron; I did with you as well. I just never participated in Quidditch talk with guys…I don't think I ever can be a good discussion partner on this topic…" Hermione said trying to ease the mood. As she could see Harry was feeling guilty. "Please don't over think these things; it's not a big deal…"

Harry just nodded and after a while said, "I am sorry you know. I know what you mean, Ron was the most important person to me in our 2nd task when it was you who trained me and all…I guess I never realized it. Hermione he was my first ever friend…the first ever friend in my 11 yrs so he just …" Hermione place a finger on his lips to shush him.

"I know Harry, like I said I know and I don't mind. So no need to be sorry or guilty for that matter. After all when I developed crushes on boys, I went to Ginny, not you…"

Harry was staring at her so intently that he didn't realize that Hermione is not talking anymore; he wanted to kiss her right then. That very thought jerked him a little and he moved a little away from her.

"So how many crushes were there?" he asked hesitantly.

"Wouldn't you like to know…well Professor Lockhart, then Cedric and then Viktor…", Hermione abruptly stopped and had this far off glaze in her eyes. "When I told my mum, she told me she had a crush on her teacher as well, but from what she told me, he was nothing like Prof. Lockhart…" Harry could tell that Hermione was recalling the event in her mind.

"Hmm quite a few guys there Hermione…didn't know!"

"You never asked…" Hermione said silently.

"You never asked either…" then as if he realized something, "but you knew about Cho, how come and Ginny too for that matter??"

"Cho! Because you kept staring at her during our 3rd year, yes I keep my eyes open and especially when you are playing quidditch and then you asked her out for the yule ball, you wouldn't have done that if you didn't have any feelings and with Ginny, you were kind of obvious…with your interest in her relationship and staring…"

"Hermione you amaze me, you do."

Hermione just smiled at him that did not reach her eyes. She returned back to her letters again, "I shrunk them all and kept them in that beaded bag of mine you know, I don't know why I did but I am glad I did…" She said.

Harry listened carefully and thought that Hermione was ready to talk about her pain and loss, and he would be there to offer her his shoulder to cry on. He waited for her to continue talking but she didn't. Instead she just started collecting all the spread out letters, Harry took it as a cue that she was calling it a night. He was disappointed and finally got off the bed. He moved towards Hermione who was folding every letter back with a very lost and serious look. She didn't even notice Harry getting up from the bed. He moved towards her from the other side and did something un-Harry like and got hold of her from the back. "Good night Hermione, it's late." And then he kissed her head. Hermione just nodded without turning towards him or saying anything. Harry left that night with a helpless feeling inside. It seemed no matter what he did or said, he could not reach out to Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been almost a week since Hermione's overnight stay with Harry and Ron at the Grimmauld place, during which Ron and Hermione had become Harry's secret keepers as well. As usual Hermione researched the basics of doing it and then carried it out along with Harry and Ron. Harry on his part made a mistake by not informing other people about the new protective charms on the house and therefore had to deal with an angry Ginny when she could not enter. It was Harry's first disagreement with Ginny where he had to buy her flowers and make things up with her. Ginny's anger was not entirely due to the reason that she couldn't enter the house or even find it for that matter but also on the fact that she was not a secret keeper. This was the first time Harry saw the jealous side of Ginny, at first it bothered him that she was jealous of Hermione and he didn't want another Cho on his hands …

"Ginny you should know better that Hermione is my best friend and there is nothing…." Before he could finish Ginny interrupted him, "it's not Hermione … Harry…its both Ron and Hermione, I am not jealous or anything or doubt your relationship, its just that I thought now that we are in a relationship, you should've considered me or included me in all this" … Ginny immediately recognized Harry's tone and decided to clear his doubts …even if her anger was towards Hermione only, she knew that she has to be really careful where his relationship with Hermione was concerned. She didn't want to end up like Cho either. She liked Hermione, she really did, it was quite hard to dislike a sweet caring person like her but her dislike for Hermione's closeness with Harry was even greater due to which she was always careful not to let her feelings known. She remembered how people were truly surprised when Ginny and Harry got together in her fifth year and his sixth. A lot of girls from different houses came up to congratulate her but didn't hide their surprise that he asked her out instead of his best friend Hermione. She realized then that Harry and Hermione was such an obvious couple in everyone's eyes that she'll have a hard time getting accepted. She started pushing Hermione towards Ron by telling her how Ron misses her when she not around or how Ron is all the time talking about her or Ron even admitted to Ginny once that he fancied Hermione but swore Ginny in to never disclose this information to Hermione. She got Fred and George to help her as well, telling them that Hermione and Ron fancy eachother but are too stubborn to come forward. She told that Hermione is expecting the first move from Ron and wants her to be more considerate of her feelings and all. This is how she managed their little affair, all due to her insecurities. She knew that she had to deal with Harry and Hermione's relationship indirectly and let it know that she was jealous of her.

This was how Ginny Weasley's mind worked and based on these thoughts she showed her disappointment towards both Ron and Hermione instead of aiming it only at Hermione. Harry found it adorable and had a silly grin on his face. He really liked Ginny and was glad that she was as good a friend of Hermione's as he was, ok maybe not exactly like that but he liked the strong and confident personality that Ginny carried with her because of which she was not jealous of his friendship with Hermione. Harry was enjoying his part of playing a boyfriend, it made things seem more normal to him. He had not seen Hermione since the weekend. Ron and he had been busy working at Burrow's farm. He was really happy and couldn't keep a smile off his face except for the few times when there were occasional depression phases on the Weasleys remembering Fred. Hermione didn't visit either. Coming Saturday was the party that all the DA members were looking forward to, they decided to go to a muggle bar instead of a wizarding one so they could celebrate freely without drawing attention to themselves. Harry and Ron were working on planting the seeds with magic when they received mails. It was decided that Hogwarts will open after all. But it was decided that no new batch will be taken in instead last year will be readmitted, meaning Harry and Ron will be repeating their last year (which wasn't really repeating in their case…it would be the first time), Ginny her 6th year and so on. This gave them an extra reason to celebrate. Harry and Ron apparated over to Hermione the instant they read their letters, without informing anyone at home about their whereabouts. They had forgotten all about Hermione's decision not to go.

When they reached the bookstore, they looked for Hermione, when her boss pointed in the direction where she was, "please boys get her to eat something, she is becoming too weak and won't rest, she fainted twice this week…." Were the words that he uttered while pointing them to her direction. They both nodded and shared a worried look. They saw Hermione in the children's section sitting reading a story to few kids. She saw Harry and Ron over at the shelf and waved slightly at them with a small smile. Harry and Ron both gave her huge smiles and joined the kids on the floors. Hermione's weak appearance was so apparent that even Ron noticed it, who was known for often overlooking the obvious things. Finally the story time came to an end when an elderly lady came to pick up her kids, "Thankyou so much Ms. Granger, it is such a pleasure to have a book store like this around here, I could get all my shopping done without getting hassled by these kids…"

"It was my pleasure Ms. Frank, Anytime…" came Hermione's weak reply.

"Mrs. Frank! Meet my best friends Ron and Harry…"

"Oh Good Lord…you are Harry Potter…and Ronald Weasley…oh I am … well I am … THANK YOU SO MUCH…you are so young, that it is hard to believe that you were the one to save Wizarding world…we owe you so much, please let us know anytime you need something or favor to ask…."

Harry had gone red in face, "No problem Mrs. Frank, I couldn't have done it without the support of Hermione and Ron and infact everyone helped. It wasn't me alone…" Before he could finish, the lady started talking again…

"You sure are a humble sole Mr. Potter. And ofcourse we all know of Mr. Weasly's and Ms. Grangers contribution…Ms. Granger was all over the news during the dark times for accompanying you and …" she shivered a little, "she was also asked for either dead or alive…dark times I tell you, really dark times and it seems unbelievingly surreal that he does not exist anymore. Anyway I've taken enough of your time, it was pleasure meeting you all and Ms. Granger this truly is an ingenious idea of yours, there isn't any bookstore with a children's section where they can sit and listen to stories."

Hermione just smiled and hugged the kids' goodbye; who kept staring sheepishly at Harry's forehead

Harry gave a sideway glance at Hermione and Ron and saw them enjoying his discomfort at all this. Once the area was cleared, he immediately rounded on Ron and Hermione, "Stop grinning like idiots…I know you take pleasure in my unease. "

Before Ron could say anything smart, Hermione spoke, "So what brings you guys here…"

"Oh yeah…we got the Hogwarts letter, what about you Hermione, did you get yours?" Ron answered.

Hermione had an unreadable expression on her face and she slightly shook her head, "No! No I didn't. I am not going anyway…"

"You are not still going ahead with that decision of yours Hermione, are you? ", asked Harry with a frown.

"Yes Harry I am sticking to my decision, in fact the reason I did not receive the letter is because I submitted my name under the _not attending _list of Hogwarts. Anyway; Good Luck with your NEWT year…Work extra hard." Hermione said all this without showing any longing or disappointment.

Harry just stared at her as if looking at her for the first time ever, while Ron decided to break the uncomfortable environment,

"But Hermione you said that because you thought Hogwarts is not opening, but it is. You were wrong so there is no need to stick with that decision…get over this stupid decision of yours and join us in last year. It won't be Hogwarts without you there with us…"

Hermione looked at Ron with a glazed look; Harry knew that Ron once again put his foot in his mouth, he meant well but his choice of words was terribly wrong and he expected one of their usual fights which had not taken place for quite sometime now …

"I know Ron, I was wrong. I don't always know everything or whatever I say is not always right but what remains correct is my decision of not going. I would appreciate it if you don't push me on this please" Hermione said it so humbly and pleadingly that Harry and Ron both didn't even recognize her. They were both thinking along the same lines,

_When did Hermione admit to being wrong, when did she beg us to leave her alone or turn down school …that was the understatement of the century in their eyes…._

Before Ron could say anything, Harry stopped him and took hold of Hermione's hand, "can you take a break and come have some ice cream with us?"

"No Harry, I can't. I have to work and clean up this mess…" she pointed to all the books lying around on the floor. An argument started after this, Ron still on about school thing, Harry asking Hermione to go out with them and Hermione was trying to get out of answering Ron and making excuses for not being able to come… Mr. Albert Ford came up and interrupted their argument, he must've overheard the argument as he reached them and told Hermione to take a break with them, she tried to make more excuses but her boss didn't take No for an answer and pushed her out of the door. He shared a knowing look with Harry pointing towards one concern _Get her to eat something. _

Harry assumed that after the weekend things would be better with Hermione but he was wrong, it was like one step forward and two steps falling behind with her. Hermione didn't say anything for the entire time till they reached the Diagon alley wall that lead to the muggle world. She turned towards both of them with a surprised look,

"Don't want another Mrs. Frank so it's safer in London…" Harry stated once he saw the obvious question in Hermione's eyes.

"Do either of you have muggle money on you?" asked Hermione

At this both Harry and Ron shook their heads, giving answer to her question. Ron immediately suggested they should go to Burrow. Hermione was a bit hesitant … "I don't think so boys…it'll be too late, I just thought we were having icecream and back…let me go get some money and have it at diagon alley, what do you think?"

They both refused and once again dragged her with them and apparated to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was really happy to see Hermione but at the same time she was disturbed to see her health, she was literally bony…

"Oh my poor Hermione…have you been eating at all? Come here and you are not going anywhere till I get some color back in your cheeks…" She pulled her towards the kitchen and sat her down. Hermione just slightly smiled without really answering. She looked around the house as if looking for something. Harry and Ron joined her…Ron still had his Hogwarts letter in his hand…Hermione moved forward and took it from his hand without asking me. She went through the letter and then smiled a little…

"Ron its NEWT year, you have to work hard and take notes." She said light heartedly.

"Hermione please think over your decision, its not going to be same without you there…really its not and just for once we know its going to be a trouble free year and we'll have fun without any tensions …" Ron said pleadingly.

"No Ron! Its not anymore up for discussion…I don't feel like it, I am tired…" her statement held deeper meaning than she was letting on. Harry thought that she said the last part hinting at something totally different than what she was letting them to believe.

_Tired of studies, tired of life, tired of being their friend, tired of doing their homework…what… _

Mrs. Weasley heard all this since she was there with them but decided not to comment, she kept glancing at Hermione with obvious concern.

"Harry dear, why don't you inform Hermione's boss that that she won't be in today…she is tired and needs rest! " Mrs. Weasley asked of Harry…

Hermione stood up to stop Harry…"there is no need … I will go…"

Ron got hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her back to her chair, "Mum's right Hermione, its no big deal besides he literally pushed you out of the shop with us…I am sure he has some lady friends over and didn't want to be interrupted…if you know what I mea…"

"RONALD WEASLEY! I will not have you talk indecent stuff in this house…" interrupted Mrs. Weasley. Hermione slightly laughed at this and decided to stay. After a minute or two she dozed off and her head hit her arm lying on the table and she was in deep sleep.

"I guess she really is tired…" said Ron.

Harry returned and said "it was ok with her Boss… he actually suggested we keep her with us for a day or two and make her healthy…" he looked at Hermione's sleeping form and sat across her. He kept staring at with a helplessness that he didn't know he had in his nature; he looked at Ron, who was also looking at Hermione with a lost look. Ron moved his hand towards Hermione's head and slightly ran his hand over her hair as if smoothing her hair, without realizing that Harry was watching him. Harry was looking intently and he was immediately reminded of the time, Hermione ran her fingers through his hair during the horcrux hunt. He remembered how he was truly comforted by her simple act and how it made him long for things that he thought he never had or will never have that is love and care. He failed to see Hermione's love for him then like he always did, he knew it was platonic love but he realized that when Hermione made that gesture, he longed for something…which was there but he did not recognize it, in his stubbornness he stayed mad at her for breaking his wand. His eyes got a bit teary at remembering that awful and yet emotional day and turned his face. He saw Mrs. Weasley setting soup bowls and some sandwiches in front of them, she was also looking at Ron and Hermione…now this made Harry a bit jealous…he didn't know why but he did. He didn't like the way she was looking at Ron and Hermione as if feeling sorry for Ron's concern for Hermione. Harry was equally concerned and thought himself more of a closer friend of Hermione's than Ron.

"Her boss said she fainted two or three times this week during work…" Harry whispered to Mrs. Weasley, "That's why he was happy to let her off, he thinks she works too much and doesn't eat much"

Ginny appeared right then along with George and Mr. Weasley with their hands full of packets, showing they were out shopping. They all greeted the kitchen party enthusiastically, Harry immediately looked at Hermione if she was up because of the commotion and she wasn't. He could tell that she was really in deep sleep otherwise she would've been up with all this noise; he knew she was a light sleeper. Ginny didn't notice Hermione, she went and flung her arms around Harry and noticed that his attention was not really on her, instead he was looking at something behind her, when she followed his eyes, that's when she noticed Hermione's sleeping form.

"Oh Its Hermione…when did she…" Ginny started speaking rather loudly

"shhh" Harry shushed her, "She is tired, don't be too loud". Ginny just nodded and now everyone was aware of a sleeping Hermione on the table.

"I think I should take her upstairs so she can sleep properly" said Harry and without waiting for anyone's response he moved forward and picked up Hermione, he had trouble lifting her without disturbing her, so Ron helped and they both realized how light Hermione was.

"I think Dad should take her, you may drop her or something…" said Ginny, but this time she could not hide the jealousy in her tone. Harry didn't really notice it but rest of the family did and chose to ignore it.

"She is as light as a broomstick…I think I can handle her…" came a whispered reply from Harry.

Once Harry was half way through the stairs with Hermione; he heard Mrs. Weasly stating her obvious concern for Hermione's health to rest of the family.

"That girl is really weak. She was up one minute and the next minute she was asleep. Arthur she slept through all this chaos and didn't even wake up when Ron bumped her head while picking her up…this is not right…she needs nourishment, God know what she's been eating, in fact I doubt she even ate anything. We must take her to St. Mungos …"

After that Harry didn't hear what Mrs. Weasly was saying, he reached Ron's room and without realizing whose room it was, he gently placed her on the bed and covered her with a sheet. Hermione curled sideways in caccoon like shape once she was on the bed. Harry stayed there with her, he felt so much love for her right then that he didn't what to do. He wanted to hold her so tightly, protect her and never let her go. He was confused; he thought all these feelings were solely out of concern for her health and once she was healthy again maybe he won't feel this way. Harry felt something strongly for her but couldn't really describe his feelings; he couldn't put a name to these feelings or associate those with a word for appear more meaningful. He kept staring and ran a hand through her hair and realized that where Hermione was concerned, he'd never been able to provide a shoulder to cry on. He's never out rightly comforted her when she was upset or feeling bad, like the time Ron left them, or when Ron made out with Lavender or when her parents passed away or when she told him about what she's done to protect them or after the time she was tortured last year or the time in ministry of magic or when Cormac McLaggen was trying to get cheeky with her at party….flashes from past seven years went by him and his ignorance shamed him. He wanted to kiss Hermione right then and never let her go…he bent down to lightly touch her lips with his own but right then Ron entered the room.

"What do you think you are you doing? ", asked Ron with a slight bitterness as he saw Harry bent over Hermione's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry didn't fully turn around, instead continued what he was doing, just changed the destination of his kiss…and kissed Hermione on the side of her head,

"Kissing her…" Harry whispered, turning towards Ron.

Ron just stood there, it was clear that he was holding his temper, he was fuming inside but then he knew it was an innocent kiss on her forehead and Harry didn't try to hide what he was doing.

"What did you think I was doing … Ron?" Harry broke the silence and got up from the bed.

Ron just shook his head…"Nothing, just well … umm Mum thinks she should be taken to St. Mungoes…she thinks Hermione may be anorexic"

He knew this was not what he had planned to talk about when he entered the room, he didn't like the idea of Harry carrying Hermione so possessively and therefore followed him and he was glad that he did or else he wouldn't have caught Harry…_shut up Ron, you didn't catch Harry doing anything wrong…he is her best friend too. He is dating my sister…_

While Ron was thinking along these lines, Harry was reading him and he knew his stupid actions could have resulted in something really chaotic. He didn't know why he wanted to kiss Hermione, it was not really impulsive as it was with Ginny in sixth year, and on the other hand he felt like kissing Hermione based on deep thinking and a need that he was again very confused about. He felt guilty for being one of those guys who cheated on their girlfriends, _well I am exactly like them, I almost kissed someone without their permission or consent, not any someone My Best Friend and My other best friend's girlfriend…ok she is not is girlfriend but…they are something anyway I better not try that again…I like Ginny and that's that._

He went and sat down on the other bed, facing Hermione's bed while his back was towards Ron.

"She doesn't like hospitals and I don't think she is anorexic, she is eating just not enough, and we should try to help her at home where she is surrounded by people…" Harry said it in a low voice so as not to disturb Hermione and his back still towards Ron. Ron came and sat on the floor leaning against the wall facing straight ahead at Hermione's bed, from here he had clear view of Harry.

Ron was also looking at Hermione and started talking…

"She didn't bicker with me, did you notice? She and I would be on a warpath by now…but she didn't respond in the way she normally does, she is … I don't really know how to explain. Every little thing she does these days is making me think, Harry…Thinking stuff that I never even noticed…"

When Ron said this, Harry turned towards Ron, looking at him disbelievingly…for he was doing the same thing. He was studying Hermione and her actions or just her expression made him think about stuff he never bothered about before. For some odd reason after listening to Ron talking about going through the same stuff made him realize that all these thoughts he had about Hermione were out of pure guilt perhaps, it was not that he was attracted to her or anything.

_But then Ron's feeling them too…I don't really know what he is thinking but he's always had these more than friends feelings for Hermione…I don't fancy Hermione then why am I thinking that way either…_Harry hastily stood up and ran his hands through his hair, messing them even more,

"Ron we are both feeling guilty…that's it…nothing else…That's all there is to it, the way we are feeling towards Hermione's and noticing her actions…"

"What do you mean by these feelings for Hermione…what are you exactly talking about…Harry…Harry?" Ron had to call out twice as he noticed that Harry was once again deep in thoughts…when he didn't get a response, he continued talking,

"I know its guilt Harry, our ignorance towards her is making us guilty and may be its because of this guilt we are over analyzing everything…but the fact remains that she needs to get her health back. Or at least get her to argue with me again…just to see she is normal again…"

All this coming out of Ron, sure intrigued Harry and he just nodded. _Ron is right, its all guilt talking, no deeper feelings involved. I am glad Ron interrupted me or else I would've crossed a limit that I don't think is worth losing Ron or Ginny over. Why is it that just when I think things are getting normal and happy, something goes wrong with Hermione…_

_YOU ARE A SELFISH PRAT HARRY…_

_Its right I was just beginning to celebrate my return to Hogwarts with my best friends…and look where we are right now…_

_SHUT THE HELL UP HARRY…_

"I am going crazy…" Harry said this out loud.

"What now? Harry! You ok? ", asked Ron standing up as well.

"Nothing…Just having a dispute between two different schools of thought within my brains…lets go down now", Said Harry in a state of confusion.

The two friends left the room and went downstairs and met with rest of the missing Weaslys. The topic had thankfully drifted off from Hermione and for once Harry was glad that things were carefree and normal.

Ginny brought up the subject of party the next day, which lightened the spirits of Ron and Harry both. Harry had never been to a muggle bar or anyone else in that room, so exploring one with his friends would be fun. Then he remembered that maybe they are all too young to be able to enter the place except for Lee, George and Alicia, rest of them was either 17 or 18.

He raised this point and George suggested making fake Ids but Mrs. Weasley heard him so it was decided that they'll go to some muggle dance club where they could easily enter. Ginny moved ahead, got hold of Harry's hand and asked him to take a walk with her. Harry was more than glad to accept the invitation. They were not too far from the house but were not in visible range from where everyone sat inside…Ginny sat down on the ground and pulled Harry towards her. Ginny's back was towards the burrow and Harry's front was facing Ginny when she started kissing him. They were both snogging heavily and Ginny lied down on the floor and pulled Harry on her. Her hands had thoroughly messed up his hair and were on his butt, that excited Harry a little and he took some oxygen break, when he gazed at Ginny…he saw Hermione's face instead of Ginny's, he shook his head and to clear his head he looked up and once again he saw Hermione looking out the window of Ron's room. He closed his eyes and looked again but found the window to be vacant…

"Harry…you ok?" Ginny's question brought him out of this weird moment. And he stood up immediately.

"I think we should head home. I see someone coming outside" saying this he pulled her up Ginny and brushed out some twigs out of her hair. They both cleaned up the dirt on their cloths and made their way towards the Burrow. Harry kept stealing looks at the window where he thought he saw Hermione. _Why did I imagine Hermione right there…It means nothing, just worried about Hermione…doesn't mean anything…_Harry was mentally trying to reason with himself and to reassure himself, he gently kissed Ginny on the cheek, Ginny smiled a little but remained quiet and held on to his hand firmly as if he was going to run away. They quietly joined everyone in the lounge, helping themselves to some more soup. Harry thought about checking up on Hermione but decided not to. For some reason or probably due to his recent chain of thoughts about his best friend; Harry was really irritated by Hermione. He was feelings things that he could not interpret and that made him even more agitated and he therefore had no wish to see Hermione. He was sure that Hermione was up but not joining them all…_ok now Hermione should've come on her own, she doesn't need an invitation…its getting old now…I wish someone should tell her that…What the hell Harry, she is your friend and obviously still upset…Why the hell am I constantly thinking about her…Its not thinking its just that I am annoyed at her right now…_Harry was not fuming inside because of all these stupid conversations going on inside his head and all because of Hermione.

It was almost dark outside when Fleur entered the house along with Bill…she was beginning to show a little due to the prominent bump on her stomach. Mrs. Weasley along with Ginny and Fleur started working on dinner.

Mrs. Weasley called out, "Harry can you be a dear and please wake up Hermione for dinner?"

Without caring to answer, he got up and went upstairs still in a foul mood. He entered the room without knocking and saw Hermione up and reading some book. This made him even angrier but controlled himself, "I see you are up…I came to wake you up for dinner…if its not too much to ask can you make an appearance at the dinner table your highness" Harry said this politely but the sarcasm was dripping from every word he said and not to mention his eyes. The smile on his face was so fake, that a child could tell that it was not a real one.

Hermione looked at him as expressionless as a mannequin, "You saw me earlier during your make out session, so you should've known I've been up for quite sometime now. I'll just finish this page and will join you all" and saying this she looked back at her book.

Harry couldn't keep it in him anymore…

"You know Hermione! Your attitude is getting really crappy. And it would be best if you drop it and start realizing that everyone is worried about you. Everyone in this family is going out of their way to care for you; they care for your pain more than their own…so just drop this attitude … ok! Nobody deserves it…"

Harry didn't know where all this was coming from but he felt like saying a lot more; on seeing Hermione not showing any emotion and just staring at him, made him stop. Hermione spoke in a very calm and kept tone…

"Thanks for the refresher Harry. I don't know what made you think that I am being a snob to Ron's family; I assure you that I would never do that. I would never even think about doing such a thing. Is this about me seeing you snog out there?" Hermione got up from the bed started wearing her sneakers again.

"Just listen to yourself Hermione, you don't even…well you are just…It is not about the snogging, why were you watching us anyway? "

"I was not watching you, I just got up and was looking out, and lo and behold I see Harry in a very heavy snog session with his girl friend. Oh yeah I couldn't really make out the figures so I tried to focus a little so that's why it took me time to turn away."

Once she was done wearing her sneakers, she got up and crossed Harry…"I have no interest in watching you snog. And yes I would appreciate it if you stopped jumping to conclusions about me…I didn't feel like going down so I didn't"

Harry got hold of her arm, "that is exactly what I am talking about. Why didn't you feel like coming down on your own…why … you are too good for everyone?"

Hermione jerked her arm away from his old, "No. I just didn't feel like it. I am not good for anyone Harry, I am not even good enough to exist…" this time Hermione opened the door and walked out without waiting for his response.

Harry felt bad and yet extremely angry, he sat down on nearest bed and lay down with his legs hanging from the edge…"Why aren't you angry Hermione…I just said some horrible stuff and all I got was a robot…" He finally got up and joined everyone at the dinner table.

Hermione was being force fed by Molly Weasley, everyone spoke about general stuff without bringing attention to anything in particular. It looked like a regular normal meal time at the Weasleys without any fear or sadness looming on their heads. If there was any sadness, everybody was doing a good job of hiding it. Throughout the dinner, Hermione and Harry didn't exchange any words or even looked at eachother. Hermione was sitting between Molly and Ron and was being ambushed from both sides to eat something. She tried her best to finish everything on her plate but failed to do so, she looked clearly sick when Ron gave her another piece of chicken. Finally he let go of it because of the obvious sickness on her face.

After dinner she decided to leave for the shop but she was told that they already informed her boss about her taking the day off. But Hermione didn't agree to it, and promised to spend some other weekend with them. Molly Weasley was not entirely convinced but once Hermione asked her to pack some food for her to take, she immediately calmed down.

"Ofcourse dear…I'll just pack some for you…" Molly then started packing food for her.

"You will join us tomorrow for the celebration right Hermione?" Ginny asked her casually. "You must or else we all will be clueless in muggle world, Harry can be useful but not much you know…"she ran her hand over Harry's arm when she said the last part which made Harry blush and he immediately looked around to see if anyone saw how her touch affected him. To his relief nobody paid much attention, he was still always wary of Weasleys feelings when it came to him and Ginny, not that they ever showed anything but none the less, he was always on a look out.

Hermione nodded and said yes with a smile. She took her packed food from Mrs. Weasley and went out to apparate to her apartment.

Ron offered to take her, "I'll go with you; it's quite dark outside Hermione..."

"It's alright Ron. I'll apparate just a little outside the shop, hardly 3 minutes away…so no big deal really" Hermione replied. But Ron wouldn't listen and went anyway. It was a good thing that Ron went with her for Hermione once again felt dizzy and dropped the package with her food. Ron caught her just in time, but couldn't wake her up. So he decided to apparate her back home to the burrow. He picked up the package, looped his arm through its holder and picked up Hermione.

"What's wrong with you Hermione, you weigh lighter than this package I am holding…ok I am exaggerating a little but its true…and the sad part is you are not listening…" Ron was having a one sided conversation and didn't apparate right away. He panicked a little so instead of appartating the two of them this way, he turned around and move towards shop. He found Hermione's set keys to be in her pocket and took her to the apartment. He came out, apparated back to the burrow; everyone had dispersed from the lounge by then leaving only his parents so he told them what happened. Mr. Weasley got up and told his wife to stay calm and he will bring Hermione over …"No Arthur, Take her to St. Mungoes…they should give her some strengthening potion or something. I'll join you there…" Arthur only nodded and left with Ron. They both took Hermione to St Mungoes and Mrs. Weasley joined them there. The healers informed them that Hermione was extremely weak and anemic. They decided to keep her for the night to get her blood level high and some nourishment in her, "she is really malnourished and seems like she has not slept in days…we'll keep her for the night to get her in shape, you can take her tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile back at Burrow, Harry noticed that Ron was still not back and decided to check up on him, he left to sleep earlier to avoid sitting with Ginny. So he sneaked out of his room towards the lounge and found it empty.

_Where could Ron possible be _… right then it hit Harry that Ron took Hermione to her place and is not back as yet. _It is quarter to two…what if they have decided to get together again or snogging or … _Harry was hit with a wave of jealousy that he could not comprehend and before he knew it he was at the book store where Hermione worked, in his pajamas. He knocked on the door and rang the bell on the door too the bookstore but no response…at this he imagined sleeping figures of his two best friends on the same bed, though he saw them fully clothed in his imagination but none the less it did not ease his mind. He finally left and went back home, he sat in the lounge staring in to the darkness, when Mr. Weasley appeared along with Ron and his wife.

"Oh Harry you are still up…what is the matter?" asked Arthur while taking his cloak off.

"Nothing…where were you all?" asked Harry while his eyes did not leave Ron. He was feeling certain rage towards his best friend and knew he had no right but he couldn't help it.

Ron told him everything from A to Z about the happenings…

"Can I go see her then?" Harry asked very timidly

"I am afraid its late Harry, the healers sent us home too, we'll be able to bring her back in the morning, they said its only going to take the night to put some nourishment in her system." Saying this Mrs. Wealey gave a small hug to Harry and wished him Good night. They all dispersed, Ron didn't say anything as his mind was on Hermione and same was the case with Harry.

"I am glad you went with her Ron."

"Yeah me too, Harry. We'll go see her, the first thing in morning…don't worry", Ron said sensing the concern in Harry's voice.

"Yes I know…Good night"

At 7 in the morning both Ron and Harry were up and ready to go see Hermione. They left a not to Mrs. Weasley about where they will be and apparated to St. Mungoes. Harry drew quite an attention from St. Mungoes staff but ignored it. Ron and Harry sat next to the sleeping form of Hermione and saw the two drips attached to her arm. One of the staff members came to check up on Hermione, she was at awe once she realized who the two occupants were.

She told them about Hermione's condition, "She woke up sometime around 3-ish, wanted to go home. She is one polite patient that I wouldn't mind having everyday…Oh I mean…I wish all patients were like her not that she should be here as patient…that came out wro…"

"Don't worry about it … we know what you are talking about." Harry interrupted her with a smile. "Please tell us how she is doing?" he pointed towards Hermione.

"Yes as I was saying, she got up and wanted to go home, but we told her that she needs to stay here as per Mr. Weasley's request. She didn't question again, just laid back down…she is very weak, we gave her some potions through I.V to build her hemoglobin level as she was quite anemic and some strengthening potions and she has not been sleeping well either."

After this, the healer went through Hermione's chart…"oh and we had to give her dreamless sleep potion, apparently she has trouble sleeping due to some err nightmares or something, she wouldn't say but she would get up, I personally think she is scared…she made us keep the lights on…anyway so far she is sleeping on her own without any sleeping potion so it's a good thing. You will be able to take her back by noon"

She smiled at Harry and Ron both…"Let me know if you gentlemen need anything or incase Ms. Granger wakes up…"

"What in the bloody hell was she on about…Hermione is not scared of anything, she's faced more horrors than this woman would face in 20 years…_perhaps she was scared…_"

Ron mimicked the last part in the healer's voice.

"Yeah you are right but why would Hermione keep the lights open…u know after living with her in the same tent that she sleeps in total darkness or covers her face with something while sleeping, just to block light…"

Hermione woke up after an hour or so and was a bit disoriented. When she saw Harry and Ron sitting by her side, she gave wished them …"Good Morning" politely.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"Good…Thanks, how long have you been here for?" Hermione said the last part looking at Ron.

"About an hour or so … you really gave us a scare Hermione and you better start eating like me…" Ron said humorously.

"Thanks Ron. If I am not wrong I think I passed out on you last night…sorry about that Ron…" Hermione said this with a sheepish smile which was solely for Ron. To Harry it seemed as if he was not even in the room. He looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, Ron had a goofy smile on his face while Hermione a sheepish one…_if I am not wrong I think Hermione is blushing…_once again Harry felt a bit jealous and felt like breaking the affectionate moment between the two.

"I'll go get the healer, she asked us to get her once you are up…you can come home with us afterwards…" Harry said in a bit annoyed tone which went unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room.

Hermione just turned towards still not fully attentive and just nodded…she lied down back in bed and closed her eyes for a while.

---------------------------------

Once Hermione was back home with Harry and Ron, she felt much better. They decided to delay the party plan on account of Hermione's health, to which Ginny protested a little. Hermione told them not to cancel their plans on her behalf and agreed to join in even if she didn't feel like it. Mrs. Weasley was still concerned about Hermione but she knew if Hermione didn't go, then Harry and Ron won't go either and this was something they planned for quite some time therefore she had to give in.

Hermione went home to change in to something different as her clothes smelt like St. Mungoes and promised to join them all there at the club. Hermione went home and changed in to a pair of blue jeans and plain black t shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and started thinking about her parent…for some reason; she couldn't picture her parents…all she saw were fuzzy faces and couldn't tell what the features looked like. _What the hell, where are their faces…Mum? Dad? Can you hear me? … _Hermione looked in the mirror once again and saw herself in the reflection, _how pathetic am I? Hermione you are a pathetic scum, what kind of a monster would forget the faces of their own parents…only you Hermione, only you. Why can't I remember my parents … _Hermione panicked so much that she totally lost it … she ran towards her cupboard…looked through some pictures but they were all of Harry, Ron and herself. There weren't any pictures of her parents. She tried to accio the pictures of her parents but she couldn't. She sat down on the floor and felt like crying but no tears came out.

"I don't have pictures of my parents with me…I don't have pictures of my parents with me…I don't remember what they looked like…I am the worst daughter ever…I am …" Hermione was talking to herself with her head in her hands, still no tears, at that moment she felt a sorrow so deep that she didn't know how to deal with it. She once again closed her eyes to recall the faces of her parents, this time they were even more blurry than they were before.

Her door opened and in came Harry and Ginny…she didn't notice them, for she sat there on the floor with her head in her hands and she kept shutting her eyes tightly and then opening them.

Harry immediately fell to his knees in front of him and asked her what was wrong. Hermione didn't hear him and instead kept her eyes tightly shut…Harry jerked her slightly…that's when she looked up and saw Harry in front of her and registered Ginny talking at the back.

Nobody said anything for a while; even Harry wasn't sure what Ginny was said…

"Hermione if you are not feeling well, then you should stay back. Harry and I will send Mum back…"

"No…I can stay with you Hermione…" said Harry

Ginny got a bit angry at this, "there is no need for you to stay Harry. You of all the people deserve this outing and Mum can take better care of her than you…"

Hermione finally registered what was going on around her; she stared at Ginny with an unreadable expression…

"I'll come. I am feeling fine. I just misplaced something and was trying to remember the last time I saw it…Let's go…" Hermione said this as if it was a definition of something…her voice or eyes of devoid of any emotion.

Harry was a bit hesitant as he could see that there was something definitely wrong with Hermione, but didn't say anything.

The three of them finally appeared at the muggle hangout where they joined Luna, George, Ron, Padma, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lee Jordan, Alicia, Neville, Susan, Ernie and few others. Once they all greeted one another, Hermione sat quietly at one corner, with Neville on her right and the wall on left and across the table Dean and Angelina. Hermione quietly noticed how all the girls were quite dressed up, they all wore dresses and were wearing makeup and fancy hairdos. She looked down at her shirt; she discovered that her clothes were even simpler than the boys. Even they were dressed up nicely if not in suits, yet this didn't bother her. She picked up the spoon in front of her and tried to see her reflection in it but couldn't see herself in it…she tried to focus and again didn't see her own reflection, she panicked a little and threw the spoon back on the table, this grabbed the attention of Neville and Dean, "You ok? " Dean asked.

"Yeah, just a slight current…you know…" she said this hastily while looking back at the spoon lying on the table.

Everyone decided to dance but she didn't get up. She was left alone, she watched Ron and Padma dancing and she could tell that they were having a grand time _it's good to know someone is having fun_, _they all deserved to have fun, at least they didn't kill their parents…_Ginny joined her, red in face…

"Hi…Harry's gone to get some drinks…this is so much fun"

Hermione looked at flushed Ginny and gave her a small smile, "you guys deserve to have fun, you all do, and everybody has gone through so much that I believe this was the right…"

"Hermione please if you don't mind, we all are having too much fun to bring down the mood by talking about the lost ones…so if you don't mind…don't…"

Hermione just stared at her and just nodded. Once again she turned her eyes towards her dancing friends…

"Is it bothering you?" Ginny followed Hermione's line of gaze towards Ron and Padma.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Ron and Padma?"

"No…not at all. I was just wondering the same thing, that it's not bothering me…I am glad that Ron's having a good time", Hermione faced Ginny while saying this.

Ginny had a weird look on her face as if trying to control herself from something but it seemed the control was not that strong…

"Hermione I know you lost your parents…but like you said earlier, everybody here has gone through so much so drop this attitude of yours as if you don't care…" Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ginny raised her hand to stop her and looked around quickly as if to check for someone, once Ginny was satisfied she stared talking again…

"Shut up and let me finish. Hermione this act of yours is getting old, look after yourself, stop making Harry and Ron worry over you all the time because God know they deserve some normalcy in their lives and you are the only one keeping them from all this. You should be bothered because of this little fling between Ron and Padma…things can get serious and if they do and Ron is happy…AND you come to your senses at that time, Hermione you have to go through me. You are one of my best friends but unlike Harry and Ron…I am going to be straight forward and let you know instead of thinking things and saying them out loud like those two…GET – OVER – IT, you've become an attention seeking little puppy who can't operate on her own. Please for your own good and everybody else's drop this attitude…"

Hermione was sitting there just staring at Ginny but didn't say anything. Hermione after few seconds of staring, just shrugged her shoulder and bit her cheeks a little,

"seems like you've been piling up on things to say to me Ginny…I am sure you are not finished as yet … carry on…"

"Just hold it Hermione, this is exactly what I am talking about now you are trying to be an underdog getting bullied by Mean Ginny…yes I do have a lot to say but I am here to have fun…forget that I have lost a brother, forget that my boyfriend left me for an year, forget everything and have fun. I am not going to let you spoil it."

Right then Harry appeared with two drinks with little umbrellas on them, "Hey I got us this cool drink, it's called ocean cocktail; oh sorry I didn't see you Hermione, want me to get you one…infact have this one, I'll go get another one"

Hermione was still looking at Ginny, and then turned to look at Harry, she felt certain hatred towards both of them, she was described more or less in the same words by Harry yesterday and today she was getting it from her so called best girl friend.

"No thanks…Harry. I'll go get something else for me…" saying this she got out of the booth and went towards the bar side.

_Am I really becoming a pain in the neck…well whatever … let them think what they want. I don't care. Hermione granger doesn't need them. They will be going back to school; atleast then I won't have to deal with them again till next August. _

Hermione asked for coke, and instead of going back to the booth, she sat there. She was soon joined by Neville and Ernie; both asked what she was having. She told them and offered a sip so they know what it tasted like; they both really liked it and ordered some as well.

"Hey Hermione there's a waitress at the booth, she is taking orders for food, let's go and order…"

"No if you don't mind, I don't want to eat anything. I will join you guys after I am done with my cold drink…"

They both nodded and left. Hermione's thoughts were once again on her parents fuzzy images in her mind. She slightly banged her head on the table in front and thought she would cry soon but once again no tears came out.

She was soon joined by Dean…"Hey Hermione, all good?"

Hermione smiled, "Yep…I didn't know you could dance so well Dean…I saw you out there…"

"I am full of surprises…anyway all set to see all those losers off to Hogwarts …" Dean made a joke of the fact that they were both not going.

"Yeah. It's weird that the school will start from 25th of Septemeber, I mean, I've read Hogwarts a history and this has never happened before, I know it needs certain fixings and all but changing the opening date has never happened…"

Dean laughed at this, "yes it's because in the history of Hogwarts it has never happened that the most talented and brightest student of all time decided to leave out the most important year of school"

Hermione smile and after a moment of hesitation she said, "Dean please don't tell Harry or Ron anything about the real reason why I am not going … or well you are not going because if they knew why you aren't going they'll automatically know why am I not going"

"Hey don't worry, I haven't told anyone, not even Seamus or Angelina, I don't want pity or like becoming a charity case. So there's nothing to worry about. You and I will have fun preparing for NEWTs together. Well you will be teaching me ofcourse…I don't mind that but I do fear McGonagall's promise to help us on some weekends…hey do you worry that what if we are not able to collect enough money to privately give NEWTs?"

"Honestly speaking Dean, I don't know. It will be a lot lesser than an entire year in Hogwarts but truly speaking, I am not worried. I wonder if I want to give NEWTs 'cause at the moment I really don't want to…so no idea…"

At this Dean looked at Hermione as if seeing someone for the first time, "what are you talking about, it'll be a total waste of talent if you didn't give it. I am another case but you…Hermione…"

"Things change Dean, priorities change…Anyway I think I should go now, I have work tomorrow and Mondays are always busy"

Harry who had been looking at the two sitting in bar for quite a long time, decided to interrupt their cozy little session.

"Hey we all are waiting for you guys to place your order…"

Hermione had gotten off the stool while Dean told Harry that he's already ordered, "I'll go see her off…"

"What? You are already leaving Hermione?" asked Harry

"Yes. I have work early in the morning. Mondays are always busy. Please tell everyone bye for me"

Dean placed a casual arm around Hermione, "let's go"

Harry narrowed his eyes in jealousy at Dean's arms around Hermione…he pulled Hermione in for a hug just to get her away from Dean…Hermione half heartedly returned the hug and pulled back.

"I'll come with you too…"

"Oh no Harry…no need for anyone to go with me." Then she leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ears…"I don't want to come off as an attention seeker, or snobbish by asking you to take me back…away from all the fun evening with your girlfriend"

Saying this she left with Dean, leaving a very embarrassed and also angry Harry behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After the eventful party that the Hogwarts crowd had in the muggle world, life for trio became pretty monotonous. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all packed and excited; Hermione stayed busy with work and did not visit Burrow or made an effort to contact either Harry or Ron, while Harry and Ron did make it a point to visit her every two days and somehow Harry always ended up riling up for some reason or the other at Hermione. But to his disappointment, she didn't really give the kind of response which would cause him to get even madder at her.

It was the evening before they were to leave for Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley had asked her to join them for its going to be a long time when she will get to see them all again. Throughout the evening Hermione kept busy helping out Mrs. Weasley even though she asked her to go enjoy with friends. She stopped telling Hermione to join her friends after three tries as she could tell that Hermione was upset for not attending school that year and therefore wanted to keep busy so she could avoid everyone. For the first time Mrs. Weasley wished they were rich so she could pay for her Hogwarts tuition, she felt like crying but kept her emotions in control. Molly Weasley considered herself an expert on peoples' emotions for she had seven kids, all with different natures and different style of expressing themselves. Due to this very reason she was able to read Hermione and respected her wishes.

"So Hermione dear, since the kids will be away…this house will be really empty, do you think you can spare sometime to spend with dear old me? I know I am not Harry or Ron but still I was thinking…"

"Yes! I'd like that Mrs. Weasley ", Hermione replied with a smile, "and you are old Mrs. Weasley…honestly you have more energy than all your seven kids combined…"

Hermione immediately realized her mistake about mentioning seven kids and didn't know how to amend her mistake.

Mrs. Weasley sensed her discomfort and immediately changed the subject, "You are so kind Hermione, I do believe I ought to make them work harder…hmm I guess after their last term, I'll get them to do their own chores…Anyway I think we are done here now. I'll go change while I think it is time you join your friends…"

Hermione took the chance to leave immediately and headed out where everyone was playing Quidditch. The first thing she noticed was Harry sitting on the ground holding his leg and not up there playing with others,

"What are you doing down here, are you alright? " Hermione asked walking towards him…she finally sat down next to Harry and turned to him, expecting an answer.

"I got hit by a bludger so took a break; don't really feel up to it at the moment… I am all nervous about tomorrow!"

Hermione took out her wand and removed his hand from his leg, "where does it hurt?"

Harry rolled up his pants and showed her the bruise he had below his knee and slight swelling. Hermione uttered a charm and his swelling went down along with the pain. Throughout this Harry was staring at Hermione's face, he blushed when Hermione was rolling down his pants for him, "Feel better?" Harry was still staring at her, when Hermione asked for the second time, he finally replied…"oh yeah…much better! Where'd you learn this charm?"

"Just read few books on healing at the book store…so why are you nervous about school? You should be excited about going back; it will be trouble free year, well I am only counting Voldermort there, can't vouch on Slytherins becoming nice and all. And not to forget its N.E.W.T year, and oh your last year as quidditch captain…"

Harry laughed at her Slytherins line," Yeah I am not sure about Slytherins either…I am more concerned about how people will behave, you do know that we have not been involved with anything … I mean any changes or how people are adjusting after the war…We just started living our own lives, what if there are still some deatheaters free…roaming around and they attack Hogwarts or what if the rules by the old ministry are still intact or they re-invoke them and the next thing I know they are after my head and the muggle born accompanying me…there are a lot of what ifs, Hermione! It will be weird, a lot of students died or lost their families, I don't think it will be a normal year…"

Before Hermione could reply, Harry suggested that they should take a walk and Hermione agreed. Ginny noticed the two of them leaving and called out to Harry, "Hey Harry! Come back, I think your break's gone long enough, we need you here…"

Harry just pretended to limp a little, "Sorry I don't feel like it, I will just be around, you go ahead…"

Ginny decided to go after them and leave the game but George and Charlie wouldn't hear of it so she was stuck in the game. Meanwhile Harry and Hermione walked to the other side of the Burrow, Harry was giving sideward glances to Hermione throughout their short walk, they finally decided to sit where they were not really in anyone's sight.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked

"Umm just over what you said, you do know that entire wizarding world know that you saved them, they are aware of the sacrifices given by you so I don't think you have to worry about that, as far as the ministry goes, a lot of pro-voldermort personnel have been sent to either Azkaban for their cruelty or they have just been sacked while others are following orders by the present ministry…" She could see that Harry was looking at her as if wanting to know how she knew all this,

"I heard these things from Hagrid and Percy. They either drop by or write to me…" She added the last bit after a break. "As for other kids, all you can do is pay them respect. I know a majority suffered in this war but so did you Harry…throughout your life so the key is to move on. Anyway like I said everything will be normal hopefully and you have nothing to worry about except for enjoying your last year and studying hard"

Harry frowned at this, he wanted to point out that she herself has suffered as well; she was still in some kind of denial which was stopping her from moving on, at least that's what he thought… "Nothing can be normal Hermione…I can't even begin to think what it would be like there without you, I just never thought that Hermione Granger will not feel like going to Hogwarts. I just don't….why are you not going Hermione, please give me a better reason than you don't feel like it???"

Hermione stared ahead this time, not able to face Harry, "Things change Harry. Hermione Granger doesn't want to go to school. I don't …." And then Hermione went quiet…Harry waited for her to continue but she didn't.

He didn't let it drop though, he thought this was his chance to get some honest answers out of her, "You don't what?"

"Nothing Harry, nothing important…"

"No not nothing Harry…Hermione please talk to me…I need a better reason. You and I are best friends and on some level I consider…I well…I think of you as a much closer friend than Ron as against much popular belief." He went for Hermione's hand and held it, "please tell me"

"Harry I assure you that my reason is as simple and as dumb as the one you already know, besides that I just have lost interest. Harry I was an only child to my parents, before you and Ron I never really had real friends. So all my life till now I've been trying to prove myself to my parents and to you or Ron. I've always been on top knowing how proud my parents will be of me, the academics was one thing that I truly shared with them, I never fully told them about the adventures we've had for past 7 years, I knew they'd be scared and pull me out of magical world, I am not sure really if they'd done that but I believed it to be true. They knew how much I loved you and Ron…they knew you guys were my best friends and …"

She once again stopped, while Harry was a bit taken aback by all this, his heart was beating fast at her mention of loving him … _I know she meant as a friend…I know she meant as a friend, she mentioned Ron as well…at least she loves us__…_Harry's thinking process was stopping him from concentrating on what Hermione was talking about now, he could see her lips moving but couldn't concentrate, _concentrate Harry, concentrate_!

"…so you see this time I don't see why I should go. The feeling to prove myself and impress my parents is not there anymore. I always looked forward to their praises and how proud they were of me... I don't know…if that really is the true reason but I don't want to go and I will appreciate it if you just settle for this reason and don't ask me again…" Hermione said with an air of finality in her tone.

"I don't know why Hermione you think there is a need for you to prove yourself, I don't think there is any. Your parents will always be proud of you. I know it's hard to believe when people tell you that your parents are looking over you and are aware of what you are doing even if they are not visible…trust me Hermione, when I pulled out that resurrection stone when I willingly went to Voldermort…I saw my parents and Sirius, they all told me how proud they were of me and they will always be with me…I am sure your parents are there as well looking after you…"

Hermione turned towards Harry when he said all this, this was the first time he spoke of resurrection stone with Hermione and she was quite speechless, she was given a hope by her best friend and she didn't know how to express her gratitude. Harry and Hermione both were staring at eachother, there was a certain pull between the two…finally Harry moved forward and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione didn't pull back as she was shocked but the minute she realized what's happening she pushed Harry away…she kept staring at him while Harry was taking deep breaths. She touched her lips where Harry had kissed her, "wh…why Harry?"

She was confused and without waiting for her answer she stood up, "you shouldn't have. You…Harry … Ginny won't like it. Don't tell her. She already ….me and …" she couldn't process any coherent sentences due to her obvious shock over what happened and the fact she liked it a lot.

Harry got hold of her hand again, "I am sorry Hermione…please I am sorry…I don't know what made me. I just am sorry…"

"Look at me Hermione …please I beg you to look at me." Hermione who was looking down at her feet, finally looked up.

"I won't tell Ginny…don't worry. She already…well I don't want to…"

"What are you talking about Hermione? Ginny said something to you? Listen Hermione I am sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I just wanted to ok…I know it's not a good reason but … " Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked around while Hermione just stood quietly there,

"What were you saying about Ginny? Did she say anything to you? "

Hermione looked at him and shook her head, "No…I just meant I don't want to do this to her. I am sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hermione, I did it and it's my fault. Forgive me please…lets forget this ever happened?" suggested Harry, still running his hands through his hair out of nervousness.

"Yeah that would be good for everyone" Hermione replied a bit coldly and walked away without waiting for him to join her. Harry stayed behind and kept cursing himself for acting on his instincts, he was not sorry though. He enjoyed the kiss, it was different from Ginny's, he couldn't tell how but he liked it. He immediately felt confused and extremely sorry for he cheated on Ginny, he always considered himself to be above that, he never even considered it possible that he would cheat on anyone. He sat down again on the floor over analyzing everything…._does this mean I like Hermione in a romantic way…was this a mistake…Oh my God…I am not even considering Ron. I betrayed him in the worst possible way; I told him again and again that I liked Hermione as a sister and nothing else. I don't think of her as a sister…she is … oh I just hope we put it behind us. It will be one of those things we take with us to the graves…_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Ginny's voice, "hey dinner's ready…lets go…"

She offered her hand to Harry which he gladly took. She kissed him, Harry tried to pull back but Ginny was a bit forceful…"umph…Ginny I think it is time to go…" He felt horrible for kissing Ginny right after he initiated a kiss with Hermione.

"So what were you and Hermione talking about?" asked Ginny

"Nothing important…I just wanted to change her mind about not going to Hogwarts…"

"Let her be Harry. She is a grownup and can make her own decisions…" Ginny's response irritated Harry a little but he didn't say anything. _Why can't you say anything to Ginny, it is never a problem to give a shut up call to Hermione…because Hermione is not your girlfriend …. _

"Harry?"

"oh yeah … Ginny is there something wrong between Hermione and you?"

Ginny hesitated a little before replying, it was obvious she was trying to choose her words carefully, "No, not really. I have been trying to talk to her and she doesn't talk much. So other day I just told her that I really missed talking to her and that she is my best friend but Hermione just kept quiet…then I got a bit angry so I said ok then if you don't want to talk then let it be…after that I left… I …. Harry I meant to apologize, really I did but she is not in a very sociable mood as of late…you must believe me…Did she tell you something?"

"I know Ginny, I know she's been really quiet. I am not mad at you. I think you were right and you don't have to beg her to talk to you. If she is not talking to you then fine…let it be. She didn't tell me anything..I just kind of noticed you know. You both don't hangout as much as you used to in Hogwarts…anyway lets go…"

Throughout the night Harry and Hermione avoided each other, Ron noticed the cold shoulder they were both giving eachother and decided to confront Harry with it as it would be a better option, "hey Harry…come help me with some last minute stuff that needs to be packed?"

Harry immediately got up as he was getting a bit embarrassed by Ginny's open display of affection, she kept kissing him on his cheek or sometimes lips, Hermione saw all this and was disturbed by the two and once again decided to help Mrs. Weasley with cleaning. _Why am I bothered with what Harry and Ginny do…he has no decency, openly kissing Ginny infront of me right after we shared an intense kiss…_Hermione liked kissing Harry and her feeling for him were all mixed up. She kept looking between Ron and Harry…and was really confused and wanted to leave everything.

Meanwhile up in Ron's room, Harry was helping Ron with some stuff that forgot to pack, they were not important items and he doubted that Ron forgot to pack them but helped roll his socks anyway.

"So Harry what's up? Excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah…kind of weird though…" said Harry

"I know…I don't know how I am going to survive without Hermione's help." Ron was looking at Harry to see if his expression changes and he did notice him flinch a little.

"Hey Harry…is there something wrong?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Harry replied half irritated and half jokingly

"I just noticed that you and Hermione were kind of avoiding eachother…so I was just wondering if you had another row or something? You know you are acting like me lately, picking up fights with her and irritating her … " then Ron added with a big grin, "I picked fights with her for a good reason…why are you trying to replace me…don't do it mate. She can handle one of us, not both of us."

Ron had a smile on his face after this…

"What was your reason for picking fights with her…By the way we are not fighting, I just told her to give me a good reason for not coming and she didn't have any so I guess probably that's why she is a bit pissed at me…" Harry said all this without meeting Ron's eyes…"So Ron…why did you pick fights with her, I never knew there was a good reason for you to bug her…"

Ron blushed immensely at this, "Well it's not like it is a good reason, I just…ok don't laugh since it is embarrassing, the thing is I developed a crush on Hermione quite some time back, even before than fifth year…Umm ok so … you see I always got annoyed, since I was not sure what was it that I felt for her so it confused me a lot and I took it out on Hermione. I realized in sixth year what was it all and I still couldn't do anything about it so the easiest way to deal with my feelings was to hate her and the only way to hate her or to get disinterested in her I fought with her so she would do something hurtful and I would have a good reason to be angry with her…"

Harry was staring at him with an open mouth…when Ron saw him, he realized that he must've sounded stupid…"I know I know it sounds stupid and doesn't make sense but mate…I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to be with her and yet I didn't want to be with her…I mean I didn't like the idea of not being able to do anything about it…I didn't have the courage so I just took my frustration out on her. Ok now you can laugh but don't expect me to be quiet about it…I will hit you …" finished Ron.

Harry on the other hand found all this funny but at the same time very familiar…_does this mean I like her too…frustration and these new odd feelings are exactly what's bugging me and I am short with Hermione…oh my God…I just hope my case is different…I am not Ron so it has to be different__…_Ron's tirade about the whole Hermione thing confused Harry a lot and scared him also.

"I am not going to laugh but you are right I should not pick on her…I mean your reasons were stupid but I remember how Hermione was after those fights…she was truly hurt and always cried…" replied Harry.

"Yeah and don't forget that we always developed a team whenever I had a fight with her…but its always been you in the end that she relied on…I am not doubting you mate…you know in that way…"Ron blushed…"but its just that she needs Harry's shoulder to cry on not to make her cry…"

Harry went quiet, he was amazed at how mature Ron sounded there…and he was right … _I always picked Ron's side and hardly ever Hermione's…it went both ways. He took my side over hers and I took his over hers. Though last year changed…_

"You know last year your attitude changed with her…you really looked after her Ron. She really does like you…I know …" Harry said this but was a bit disheartened by the last part.

"Thanks to that book Fred and George gave me but I guess I have matured a lot and I truly care for Hermione more than anything in life…and if she needs time I am willing to give her time, her friendship is more important to me than starting a relationship, I don't want to force her into anything…see how mature I am"

Harry was amazed at what Ron was saying …_And Here I am! almost ruined the most precious gift by acting on my instincts…how can I even face Ron and Ginny after that…It was a mistake Harry…a mistake, everyone makes mistakes… _

Ron was closing his trunk, when the door opened and Hermione entered…

"Ron your mum wants to know if you packed your blue jumper? She washed it this morning and was just wondering if you packed it or not…", she said this without paying any attention to Harry.

"Yep I did…I packed everything all by myself without missing anything…." Ron replied with a proud smile. It was a contagious smile and Hermione also smiled genuinely. She moved to go back but Ron stopped her, "hey stay…it is our last day, don't you want to spend it here with your dumb friend and me?"

"Hey! " Harry said in mock anger.

Hermione sat down, still avoiding Harry.

Ron sensed the tension between the two and decided to break the ice, "Hey Hermione, I was just telling Harry not to replace me by picking fights with you, I believe only I am allowed to pick on you … tell him that"

"what do you mean Ron, Harry didn't do anything…" Hermione said

"Yeah I didn't so stop jumping to conclusions…I never fight with her…" said Harry

Hermione interrupted Ron's reply and said, "Oh now I won't say you never do that … well you do and a lot as well…"

"No…" Harry objected but Hermione hushed him…."it is true Harry, your way of expressing is just different…I mean when you are mad at me you avoid me and stop talking to me…Ron does that too but after a heated argument…", Hermione said the last part with a smile and was looking at Ron…"Honestly speaking…Ron! I prefer your way. At least I get to retaliate there…"

"Yeah I know your retaliation…I still have marks…I am careful now, provoke you when you don't have a wand in your hand…"

All three laughed at this but Harry's laughter was a bit forced…"I still don't think I get mad at you as much as Ron here does. He annoys you more…it comes to him easily … easier than me at least…"

"Hmm yeah that's true but I think it's always been easier for you to get mad at me…don't make me count ways…" Hermione sensed the change of mood and decided to drop it…"Anyway forget that…friends who fight and still remain closer are true friends, I don't think friendship without fights is healthy…so guys please write to me as often as you can…"

"I'll try otherwise wait for those small P.S. notes in either Ginny or Harry's letters…" said Ron. Once again tension broke out at Ginny's name but it went unnoticed by Ron. The three continued talking about one thing or the other with less participation from Hermione. Ron was wondering who would be teaching them … At this Hermione turned to face Harry, "Harry? I don't mean to pry or anything but I was wondering if you will clear Snape's name? I mean everyone still thinks of him as an evil person, I was just thinking I mean…don't you think you should?"

Harry and Ron both became extremely quiet, "I don't know. I will see how it will go once I am there Hermione…" snapped Harry and he excused himself to go and see if Ginny needs him. Harry wanted to get over the evening's event and the Snape conversation; he thought that probably a year at school without Hermione's nagging and only with Ginny will help him get over his messed up feelings and all the other things bothering him.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping, Hermione couldn't sleep and was standing outside Ron's room in complete dark. She was arranged to sleep in Bill's room as Charlie had left with Bill after dinner. Hermione wrote a small "I am Sorry" note and slipped it under the door, hoping that Harry would find it. She was half way through the corridor when the door opened and Harry came out. In sound but quick strides he was at her side and whispered, "I am assuming the note is for me…"

Hermione nodded,

"It's alright Hermione, no big deal. I just over reacted as I am confused. I guess you are right, I do get snappy with you. Anyway what are you doing up?"

"I am about to go sleep. I just wanted to apologize first but thought you were sleeping and had my fingers crossed that as usual you'll be up first and therefore will find the note first…"

Harry moved closer to Hermione, and brought her in to a hug. Hermione returned the hug and both didn't leave for quite some time. Harry kissed the side of her head, and then her forehead, he was about to aim for her lips again, but Hermione pulled back, "Good night then Harry",

"I am going to miss you a lot Hermione…Good night" Harry left and was wondering if he really was about to kiss her again. _What the hell is wrong with me…why am I doing this? I like Ginny…I really do like Ginny, she is beautiful and kind…_Harry kept repeating this in his head like a mantra. _I am only feeling this way for Hermione because I want to help her…_This was his dumb reason for kissing Hermione and almost kissing Hermione.

Finally morning came of their departure came; they were at the airport joined by all the Weasleys, including Dean and George. Hermione, George and Dean crossed the barrier with them and stood while they were loading up their luggage. Hermione stood there, extremely quiet and kept staring at the train. She hugged her friends but couldn't manage to bring out high enough voice for them to hear her wishes. Harry, Ron and Ginny settled in one of the compartments along with Neville, Luna … a lot of familiar faces were seen but again the station was not as crowded as Hermione remembered. She kept staring and watched it go. Harry on the other hand was staring at the zombie like Hermione at the station. He was feeling a loss so deep that he just didn't know how to express himself. He waved to get Hermione's attention which did the work, Hermione gave him a half smile and kept staring at him. She didn't wave, just kept her hands in her pockets. Harry noticed how pale and weak Hermione looked from distance…_I think she didn't sleep last night_…

Once the train was out of site, George and Dean literally dragged Hermione from her spot. She immediately said good byes to rest and apparated to her work place.

Harry on the other hand, could not shake Hermione's lost look from his mind._She looked like a lost puppy. _ He felt that somehow he has once again failed Hermione in some way. He was soon joined by Ginny, who sat on his lap and he encircled her waist unconsciously while still thinking about Hermione. He was not really focused on the kisses that Ginny was showering on his face, finally she realized that he was distracted, "Don't worry Harry…It will be the best year ever at school, you and I will be able to spend every moment together…since we both will be in same year…don't worry I'll help you with your studies as I've already been through more than half of course last year…" Harry just gave her half hearted smile…_Is it really going to be a normal year like Ginny think…How come I doubt it so much, I only expect help from Hermione where studies are concerned…nobody can take her place…and do I want to be one of those guys who spend every waking minute with their girlfriends…Who is going to worry over me…or keep me grounded or hangout with…Maybe it'll turn out to be beneficial with no Hermione around, without depending on her so much…I'll be able to spend all the lost time of last year with Ginny and do normal stuff….Why do I feel that I betrayed Hermione…_

A/N: Thankyou so much everybody for the kind reviews…I assure you the relationship has more or less started. More H/Hr in next chapter 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Two months passed by since the new trio bade farewell to Hermione at platform 9 ¾, and a month since Ron and Harry wrote their first letter to Hermione. They were beginning to realize that they were dependent on Hermione during the school year way too much and were finding it a bit difficult to cope even though the help from other gryffindors was always available for them. Ron and Harry were doing their homework in the common room along with Neville and Ginny.

"Ok I never realized that a teacher could find so many mistakes in homework, this is crazy Harry…and now I am expected to do the homework all over again?", Ron complained.

Harry just laughed, "Its not like you are alone…half the class has to redo it and we happen to be part of that half…"

"Yeah but we never were part of that half…funny thing is that even Neville and Ginny have to redo it…I mean seriously…you two are practically repeating the course work…" commented Ron sarcastically. Harry turned his neck to look at Ginny and she looked ready to hex Ron but was obviously controlling herself.

Neville yawned and stretched his arms and then spoke, "Well we were kind of in a rebellious phase last year, weren't we Ginny", not waiting for her answer he continued, "We didn't pay much attention to our studies besides I won't lie, Hermione always helped me with my homework, not that she would let me copy her work but …"

"She would never let anyone copy her homework, not even Harry or me…" Ron interrupted him.

"Yeah, but she checked it for us and we never had to redo our homework again…" Harry added.

Ginny was clearly getting a bit annoyed, "well what's the big deal about checking homework, at the end it's your own work…"

"You don't understand Ginny, hehehe Checking meant, correcting everything and then redoing it all over again…even if she had to go through different books so it won't look as if we copied her homework…we did our part by writing everything in our handwriting…" said Harry

"Well I am glad that now you guys are doing something on your own, you depended on Hermione too much I think…" snapped Ginny.

Harry didn't really like the way Ginny spoke of Hermione, but kept quiet, Ron and Neville also kept quiet. After a while though it was Neville who finally spoke again, "Its not like she never helped you Ginny, remember how many times she did your homework back in your 5th year when you were out with De…I mean Harry and don't forget all the time she spent helping you with your O.…"

"Thanks for the reminder Neville … I just think its unhealthy the way you guys rely on her, I would've done it myself, she was just too interfering, I mean for Merlin's sake we all know Hermione liked being in control so I let her do what she wanted to do … she was my .. I mean she is my friend and I didn't want to hurt her feelings by denying her help…anyway I am done. See you guys in morning…" saying this Ginny crawled over to Harry, gave him a kiss on his lips which he clearly didn't return and finally left.

Once she left, Harry and Ron got busy doing their homework, when Harry felt someone's eyes on him; he looked up and saw Neville giving him a weird look,

"What? " Harry asked. Ron also looked up to see what Harry was talking about.

"Err nothing, I was…I mean…nevermind…its nothing" replied Neville sounding like the Neville Harry new back in their first year.

"You sure? If there's something, you know we are here" replied Harry. Neville seemed a bit nervous, and started gathering his parchments.

"Nothing much Harry, I am done with my homework, I think I'll go too."

Neville stood up, when he reached the stairs to the boys' dormitory, he turned around, "I don't know what is it but I think you guys have changed…" At this both Harry and Ron raised their heads…

"I think we all have changed Neville, after the war, or is there something specific you are talking about…" replied Ron a bit hesitantly.

Neville just shook his head, "I well … no not that way … I don't really know how to pin point the change…ok here, do you guys only defend Hermione…I mean take her side when its slytherins? "

Harry and Ron were clearly confused and didn't like the accusation in Neville's sentence.

"What do you mean? " Harry asked,

"Yeah, if there is something just say it out right…" Ron continued in an annoyed tone.

Neville just stood quietly for few seconds and decided to be brave, "I am not trying to be rude here or anything, it's just that over the years…ok forget about over the years, just now … ever since our final year has started, a lot of people from other than slytherin house has said something or the other towards Hermione, and I have not seen you two defend her name…hold on…let me finish.." said Neville when he saw both Harry and Ron about to interrupt but they listened and kept their mouths shut,

"The thing is you have only defended her if it were slytherins which I personally think is because you need an excuse to hex them or curse them on personal level…I think you don't do justice to her friendship and … " By now Ron had stood up angrily followed by Harry,

"Don't you dare question our friendship with Hermione, you have no idea what we will do for our Hermione…I would've tra…"

Harry interrupted Ron as he knew too well Ron was remembering the episode at the Maloy's manor," Neville I have no idea what brought this on and like Ron here said, you have no idea about the depth of our friendship. We would give our life for her. If people are talking then I don't think they are doing it in front of us, they know what we'll do. So I repeat if there is something specific you are talking about then say it out instead of going in circles…"

"There I prove my point Harry, if you had to ask me that. Just recall past few hours and I hope you find the answer. I am sorry, I don't doubt your friendship…I envy the three of you…I know you three have gone through a lot. Dean and Luna told me how…ok cut that part…its just that I think you guys should stand up for Hermione more often and should look after her…" saying this Neville left for the dorms and left Harry and Ron there.

Ron and Harry were clearly annoyed and decided to finish their homework the next day as it was a weekend. They were planning to finish their homework earlier so they could enjoy the whole weekend with their girlfriends at hogsmead. This was their first visit since the school started as Hogsmead required repairs and all, therefore was not open to the general public as yet.

They both felt a bit embarrassed as they had been quite late in writing to Hermione and then replying back to her letter. Hermione wrote short replies to them both, which had annoyed Ron a lot, as he had seen her writing parchments over parchments to Viktor while all she wrote to him was one parchment with only one paragraph.

Their recent conversation with Neville left them both annoyed but they were still not sure what he was talking about.

******

The next day, they all left for Hogsmead; Harry noticed that Ginny was a bit too dressed up and looked really pretty. The saw Neville but no words were exchanged. Ron and Padma were still in the "getting to know each other better" phase but enjoyed their time together a lot. This was their first official date outside of Hogwarts. Ginny wanted to do some shopping and stuff so they changed their route from Ron and Padma. They left for Madam Pudifoot first and then they decided to explore the rest. Harry paid without any hesitancy for quite a lot of Ginny's stuff…

"Stop paying Harry, you are spoiling me too much" said an annoyed Ginny. Harry just smiled at her,

"Ginny I don't think buying you candies or quills is spoiling you…anyway where do you want to go next?" asked Harry

"I wanted to buy some new robes. I have grown out of my old ones so mum sent me some money to buy something of my own choice…lets go…"

Harry was getting bored of seeing Ginny change one dress after the other; they met lavender there and Harry for the first time in his life was grateful to her, he excused himself to get some butterbeer and offered to get some for the girls as well. When he reached Madam Rosmerta's inn, he spotted Mrs. Ted Tonks there sitting near the counter. He was surprised to see her there and moved towards her…

"Hi Mrs. Tonks…"

"ohh bless you… How are you Harry? Sorry I was just a bit surprised to see you here my boy"

"I am fine…Is Teddy here with you? "Asked Harry. Harry had only written two letters asking after Teddy and genuinely wanted to see him.

"He is with your friend Hermione, she is an angel, I take a break on weekends and she's offered to babysit him. He's really grown fond of her. So how's school going Harry?"

"School is fine…so umm Teddy is with her at the shop? "

"Yeah, I think Hermione has read half the books from the children's section to him…" By this time they were joined by Madam Rosermerta after she serviced some other table

"Who has read half the books from children's section?" inquired Madam Rosemerta

"Hermione…Hermione Granger, remember the one who babysits Teddy for me…"

"Ofcourse I know who she is…lovely girl, she needs a little beef on her…"

Harry didn't really listen what was being said, he just decided to go and meet Hermione, he wished them well and left. Once outside, he concentrated and apparated to the shop where Hermione worked. He exchanged pleasantries with the owner and he directed him to the kids section where Hermione was.

Once Harry reached there, he just stopped at the scene before him, Hermione was lying on the floor with Teddy sitting on her stomach and his back against Hermione's folded knees, while Hermione had another hand on his stomach to keep him balanced there and continued reading from the book in her other hand. Harry noticed that Teddy was staring at Hermione intently as if really understanding what she was saying and kept trying to lean forward but Hermione's hand kept him from doing so. She noticed that someone was standing there, and turned her head.

"Harry! What are you doing here? "Saying this she bookmarked the page of the book and finally stood up with Teddy in her arms. He was now playing with Hermione's hair.

Harry still had not said anything so Hermione snapped her fingers in front of him,

"Hey! You there?"

Harry snapped out of his dazed look,

"I just met Teddy's grandma and decided to drop by. It's our hogsmead weekend. Can I?" Harry raised his hands to take Teddy from Hermione.

"Of course…" Hermione tried to untangle Teddy's hands from her hair but he just whined when Harry tried to take him. After much resistance from Teddy, Harry managed to take him anyway. He loved him too much and just didn't know how to show it to the kid. Teddy started to cry and moved towards Hermione,

"Sorry he's a little shy. It took him an hour the first time to finally get familiar with me really…so don't take it personally" said Hermione and took Teddy back from Harry.

Harry was a bit upset but shrugged it off.

"Do you want to come upstairs, it is time for Teddy's food? " She informed the owner about her short break, which he just waved off. It was quite dull in the bookstore since the school year started. Not that many customers so even if Hermione took more than fifteen minutes off; it wasn't anything that her boss couldn't handle. Harry followed her to her small above the shop apartment and sat down. He had totally forgotten about Ginny or Hogsmead.

"How are you doing Hermione? I am sorry I have not written you any letters? "

"Don't worry about it, I know how much work you all have to do, you do have to appear for N.E.W.T s this year after all. I hope you are working hard? " replied Hermione

Harry made himself comfortable on her chair, while she gave Teddy his milk bottle. Harry was once again too engrossed looking at Hermione and little Teddy. He wanted to hug her tightly, just after seeing her, he realized how much he missed her.

"Harry….Harry! Seriously what's wrong with you? I asked you something…"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. He took off his glasses to clean them with his robes, "Sorry … what did you ask? I was just looking at Teddy and wasn't quite listening…"

"He is going to fall asleep soon. It is his nap time, you can hold him or do you want him now, he won't whine when he is having his milk…" saying this Hermione moved towards Harry and handed the baby over to him. To Harry's delight, Teddy didn't cry, instead he kept on sucking on his bottle and tried to get hold of his glasses with his tiny hands.

"He'll rather play with his hands than hold a bottle…so never count on him to hold the bottle Harry…you have to keep a hand on his bottle no matter what…and yes do keep you face away, or he'll take your glasses…" said Hermione.

Harry just nodded and finally looked up to look at Hermione, she was wearing old worn out jeans with a red and black checkered shirt, she looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes, and still skinny if not skinnier…yet she looked beautiful, unlike all the overly made up girls he just left behind. He also noticed the curious looks Hermione was giving Harry ever since he came up, as if she is trying to ask him or tell him something.

"How are you really Hermione? What have you been up to all this time?" asked Harry with obvious concern.

"Nothing much, just my work; weekends with Teddy, Hagrid drops by sometimes and hmm I often go visit Molly…nothing much. How's school going? Are you getting good grades?"

"Well we are trying our best. I won't promise good grades" Replied Harry with a cheeky grin.

"I am sure you are doing well. You have always been too modest about everything…"

"No seriously Hermione. Everything is hard, can you imagine the professors make us redo our homework if there are too many mistakes, I never realized how much I'd miss you…seriously Hermione, Ron and I really miss you…we were just discussing you last night when we were re-working on our charms essay…even Neville misses you…"

Hermione just smiled at him with a longing in her eyes, "is that the only time you miss me, when you are doing homework?" Hermione asked a bit hesitantly

Harry looked at her as if she just insulted him, but it was something he noticed was not far from the fact. He missed her when he was working on some homework but he was not about to admit it to Hermione…instead he chose to answer her question with another question,

"Is that really what you think Hermione? "

"No...not really, just crossed my mind, meant nothing, anyway Teddy is sleeping…let me put him to bed, here give him to me…"

Harry handed Teddy over to her and she put him on the bed, putting pillows on his sides so he doesn't roll off the bed.

"Would you like to have some tea?" Hermione asked, still not looking at Harry directly. She just recalled their kiss, out of nowhere and blushed. She turned to make tea but Harry was at her side, he put a hand on stretched hand that was about to take something out from the cupboard,

"No thanks…leave it…come sit with me Hermione…" Harry said this right next to her ear, that she could feel his breath on her skin.

Hermione turned around, they were standing too close now, Harry let go of her hand and engulfed her in a hug. He realized then how skinny Hermione was, she returned his hug but pulled away, well at least tried to, for Harry did not let go of her. He instead hugged her even tighter with his chin on her shoulder…

"Hermione, what's wrong? Don't say there isn't anything because I can feel it. Please! "

"I am not sure what you are looking for Harry but I assure you there is nothing", this time she managed to successfully pull away from Harry.

"Hermione I hope you know that I love you … I mean Ron and I both love you and if you ever need us, all you have to do is ask" Harry said this and blushed for using the 'L' word so directly with her. He knew he loved her but just to be careful he added Ron's name.

"Yes! … I love you guys too…you are my family now Harry…" replied Hermione and turned around to look at Teddy again.

"How long are you here for Harry?" Hermione asked

"Why? Want to get rid of me already…" Harry teased. It was amazing how the mood changed from one extreme that is of deep concern to a totally teasing mood.

"No, I just thought it was nice and we could kind of roam around a bit or take Teddy to park in evening. Well only if you are free that is?"

"I am afraid I won't be able to Hermione, my coming here was kind of spur of the moment decision and I think I've already spent too much time here. I kind of left Ginny at the clothes shop…Oh God…I left to get butterbear and here I am…I think I better go now…" Once again he moved forward to hug Hermione; he noticed that Hermione looked a bit sad, so he took her face in his hands,

"Hermione look at me, tell me something…anything?" Harry asked her desperately.

Hermione looked up to him, opened her mouth but decided against it, Harry felt defeated and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and then after first kiss, he placed another kiss near her lips and then another on her other cheek…Hermione jerked away as if someone unhypnotized her,

"H-Harry umm have you heard the news about missing families?"

Harry's hands were still cupping her face gently and he just shook his head while staring in to her eyes, and encouraging her to continue talking,

"Percy told me about it, well Hagrid also knew…you see the aurors are looking for this place where deatheaters have been holding families of some of the muggleborns as prisoners...there is a chance … I mean it would be nice I think that families will be reunited…Don't you think?" Hermione didn't say everything that she wanted to but just the gist of what she wanted to say.

Hermione thought that her parents would be there too. She thought that maybe aurors had their facts wrong and her parents were alive. She was excited but hesitated to tell Harry exactly what was good about the news. She talked to Mr. Weasley right after hearing this news, but he told her that there was no chance, not that he was crude about it, he was quite comforting but told her that this was entirely different from what happened to her parents. Percy had to bear his father's fierce scolding for giving her false hopes. She apologized to Percy for causing problems between Mr. Weasley and himself.

She feared that Harry would probably say something along the same lines as Mr. Weasley so she decided not to tell him and skip her theory about her parents being there.

Harry did not pick up on Hermione's excitement but he was surprised to hear this news, "that would be brilliant Hermione, there are so many students at Hogwarts who are missing their parents and will be at Hogwarts till proper home arrangements are made for them even after the school…this is good but I just hope there are survivors in this prison and no casualties…Anyway I must go now, Ginny must be getting angry…Take care", sating this Harry, kissed her cheek again and went downstairs.

Harry wanted to leave soon for he feared that he would've kissed her on lips, had he stayed there any further. Once again he was shaken up with the kind of feelings he was developing for his best friend. _When have I become so confident about kissing girls…Ok this isn't any girl, this is Hermione, my best friend. I love her and once again, I don't love her like a sister. At least I don't think so…_He finally apparated back to Hogsmeade while Hermione kept staring at the place where Harry was. She was really disappointed and slightly jealous that he left. She missed Harry and Ron everyday but somehow felt like pulling away from them, from everything and everyone. Her need to be left alone was greater than her need to be with her best friends. When she heard the news from Percy, she wanted to share it with her best friends but it was not something she wanted to discuss over a piece of parchment instead she preferred face to face. She was meaning to set some time to meet them but never got around doing it. Her feelings towards her friends kept changing from irritation to love, from love to jealousy, from missing them to being happy over not having their company. Finally she decided to discuss it with Mr. Weasley as he would be able to give her a clear picture about her doubts and he did – a clear picture that didn't quite make an impact on her mind. She still thought that she was right and this small hope was something that kept her alive lately. She didn't let anything dampen her spirits nor did she let her hope openly known to others.

************

Meanwhile back at Hogsmead, Harry looked around for Ginny, hoping to find her in the same shop. He found her alright but not alone, he could clearly see that Ginny was upset and she had her arms folded and on one side it was Ron and on the other Padma, while Luna stood on one side and Lavender was apparently holding on to some shopping bags, but was standing there as well.

It was Ron who saw him first, "Where have you been you git? We looked all over for you?"

Harry was looking at Ginny, and chose his words carefully, he decided to hide the fact that he spent last forty or forty five minutes with Hermione _ok that isn't a very long time…what's the big deal. So what if I went to see Hermione, I spent every waking minute with Ginny and … ok Harry focus…they are waiting for an answer…_

"I went to see Teddy, I met Tonk's mother and … "

"I met her too, she said Hermione is baby sitting him…" Ron cut him off. Harry gave Ron a dirty look, thanking him for opening his big mouth, the instant Hermione's name was ushered by Ron, all the heads fully turned towards Harry and Ron immediately realized his mistake. He knew that Ginny wouldn't take it nicely that Harry left her in the middle of their date to go see Teddy, he knew that in Ginny's mind it is not Teddy but Hermione that Harry went to see.

"Yeah I went to see Teddy at Hermione's place…I was delayed trying to put him to sleep as Hermione was busy with work and I offered to teddy from her…" lied Harry.

"You should've told me Harry, I would've gone with you. I miss Hermione and it has been ages since I last saw her…" Ron complained.

Harry laughed since he saw the expression on Padma's face and knew that Ron just dug his own grave by not keeping his big mouth shut.

Ron followed Harry's eyes, at the source of his amusement and immediately realized his second mistake in a span of one minute. It was Ginny who finally broke the constipated environment,

"You could've taken me with you Harry, or told me. Is it always going to be like this, someone mentions Hermione and the next thing you know, you are there at her door step?"

"It was not like that Ginny, I said I went to see Teddy. Besides I don't think I need to tell you about everything I do. I am sorry that I didn't inform you but it was just a spur of the moment decision, I miss Teddy and he is my godson, I just felt guilty that I had not asked after him ever since I joined school…" – came Harry's calm reply.

"Yeah right! I know it was all for Teddy. I think next time my spur of the moment decision would be to visit George where Dean happens to work…"

At this all the figures standing started to step back slowly and gradually, while harry on the other side was mad at Ginny, not because she was trying to make him jealous, he was angry because she was being immature by making a big deal out of nothing and that too in front of so many people.

"Shut up Gin! He went to see Teddy and even if he went to see Hermione, so what! She is our best friend and he doesn't need permission to see her from anyone…I wish I had gone with him" – Ron spat out without caring for the crowd around them.

Ginny stood up now and charged towards Ron, "WHY DIDN'T YOU THEN?...That is exactly what I …."

Before Ginny could finish, Padma jumped in…"Calm down everyone, GINNY! Ron…we all know that Hermione is your best friend and you definitely don't need anyone's permission…

"But…" Ginny interfered, Padma just raised her hand asking Ginny to let her finish.

"BUT the your obsession with Hermione needs to be at a balance, all Ginny is asking for is that she should've been informed, after all they were on a date, and One Does Not just out right leave without an explanation during a DATE! There now calm down everyone"

Harry calmed down a bit after hearing Padma's logic while Ron on the other hand didn't take it well…

"What do you mean by _this obsession with Hermione_? Let me remind you something, you are right about the whole leaving during a date etc etc. But don't you dare describe our friendship with Hermione as an obsession. It is too deep and pure to be labeled as obsession…"

It was at this time that Harry decided to jump in…"I agree with Ron, as far as going to see Hermione during a date is concerned, I am sorry about it Ginny but mind you, if ever for any reason, Hermione needs me or Ron even if we are in the middle of date or class for that matter, we'll leave! And I would appreciate it if you respect that, because I owe her my life, I am …"

"Me too…I owe her too. She saved us by putting her own life at risk…" Ron continued for Harry and just left the shop, Padma just quietly followed by Lavender and all.

Harry went to Ginny, who was obviously still fuming, he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I am sorry, I really wanted to see Teddy. Next time I will take you along…I am new at all this Ginny, I mean relationship and the rules, I'll make mistakes along the way but doesn't mean I don't care about you or change how I feel about you…"

Ginny gave him a teary smile and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed there in the middle of the shop for quite a long time and finally decided to leave as it was getting dark outside. Harry paid for Ginny's purchases and got her chocolates as a peace offering. Ginny still had not forgiven him entirely.

While on the way back to Hogwarts, Harry finally recalled his conversation with Neville and realized what he meant, they never stood up for Hermione when other than slytherins said something, he was proud of Ron and himself for they finally made it clear to everyone present that how important Hermione is to them.

_May be Ron is still hoping to get together with Hermione. _Harry did not like that idea at all. He remembered his time with Hermione, he could not overcome the strong feeling he had to kiss her on lips. _I am seriously screwed…I have Ginny, why am I feeling this way towards Hermione…_

Over the next two weeks Harry's confusion over his feelings pushed him towards Ginny even more. Every time he would think of Hermione, he would spend more time with Ginny to prove himself wrong about Hermione. It was a chain reaction, the minute Harry started thinking about Hermione, the next minute he would seek Ginny out to reassure himself that he did not have more than friends kind of feelings for Hermione.

It was starting to get really cold outside, when he remembered that Ginny's birthday was coming soon. Ginny had still not completely forgiven him since it was their first date since school started – she started questioning him about the events and all during the war in order to understand Hermione's role in their lives but he wouldn't budge. She never indicated that she was jealous or anything like that instead she made it sound as if she was concerned for Hermione. Ginny always implied that the distance between she and Hermione was all created by Hermione for which Harry felt sorry. He offered to talk to Hermione for her but she refused,

"All I want from you Harry is some facts, so I understand what's bothering Hermione or why is she distancing herself from me…I miss her Harry. And I want to be able to go with you and not just wait around for you to come back from her place…I want to be there with you. So help me understand this strong link you have with her … tell me what happened? "

Ginny's tirade of questions didn't really make any sense to Harry. He couldn't really link any logic to her entire speech. _May be I am dumb; it's probably some deep girl stuff or logic that we men can't understand…_

While he was thinking, Ginny was getting annoyed at his silence, once again Harry was not giving her answers and their spat was about Hermione.

"You know Harry, no matter how precious your and Ron's friendship with Hermione is, let me tell you something, you will never be able to stay in the said relationship if you will choose her over your girlfriends…"

With that said Ginny left. Harry was now more confused than ever. He didn't want to hurt Ginny. That day Harry thought hard enough and decided that he needs to create a balance, Ginny was right about all this. He recalled her from the other day when she mentioned to go to Dean, he wouldn't want her to go back to him. He understood where she was coming from, _If I don't want her spending alone time with Dean, same goes for her but then Hermione is not my ex…I do want to kiss her…_

Harry shook his head and decided to do something about all this. He came up with the brilliant idea of throwing a surprise birthday party for Ginny the coming weekend and decided to invite Hermione as well. From that day onwards, he included all their friends in on the plan and set up a day earlier than Ginny's birthday.

****

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Hope you are well and looking after your health. I am writing to ask you a favor, I have enclosed some money in the pouch. Ok I will explain first what is this all about, Ginny's birthday is coming up next week so I want to throw her a surprise birthday party. First of all you are invited and second, I want the party to be this coming weekend – 2__nd__ December, her's is on 4__th__ I know. _

_. I know it's a short notice but it was a hasty decision on my part. So here's the thing, I want to book a table or corner whatever the case is at some muggle hangout, I am not that sure how it is done for a party as never really got around to see all of it. _

_Since you know more about muggle world, I was hoping you could book a place and let me know the expenses, I want a really nice place for this purpose and the money is for that very purpose, you need to get it changed to muggle money, I know I didn't have to tell you but still. I am just kind of excited about all tihs . You can get help from George as well. I really need this done atleast a day before the actual day. _

_Can you bring Teddy along? I doubt its possible to have a kid there. I really had a nice time with you the other day, Ron was upset that I left without him. I promise a full weekend with just the three of us hanging out and yeah Teddy too. I can't believe you are baby sitting him on regular basis…I guess with Ron and me you were trained enough ___

_I miss you a lot, and not for homework or help, It is just not same without you. Ron is too sweet, its sickening really, I miss you two fighting or bickering, I haven't set foot in library, ok I mean I have but not for more than two minutes – library is not the same without you. Even slytherins I think needed you around us to pick a fight…Just kidding. _

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Take care,_

_Harry _

_P.S. Any idea what should I get her? _

Hermione was holding the letter in her hand and went down to the store to look for a calendar, she couldn't believe that it was already December, the cold weather should've been obvious enough but she didn't really notice. She did not realize that her own birthday had passed and she didn't remember nor did anyone else. Her parents always wished her if others didn't. She really missed her parents then; once again she started remembering her birthdays with her parents and couldn't put faces to the people behind her while she cut the cake. She shook herself from her thoughts and decided to start working on Harry's request.

_How come Harry or Ron didn't remember mine…_

A/N: I probably don't have some facts right but ignore them and enjoy the chapter. Next one will be up soon. I was out of town so couldn't post this chapter earlier. I am writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be uploaded before this week ends.

About Next Chapter: Ginny's birthday will open doors to the next level 

Thankyou all for the reviews and I appreciate both positive and negative ones. I know you all are running out of patience for H/HR to happen but I like to build stuff towards it gradually instead of quickly. Please don't hate me 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The evening after receiving the letter from Harry, Hermione set out to do what Harry requested, converted his galleons which turned out to be more than enough, went through couple of hangouts to find one that she thought Harry would like and finally booked a space at a muggle hangout not far from her old muggle street. While she was there, she apparated to her parents house, where it used to be atleast. She stood at quite a distance to look at that place - construction was going on and the new house was half way done,

"wow, they sure work fast…", It was a cold winter day and Hermione had wrapped herself in a sweater, muffler and coat. She watched a car stop near the construction site and out came a lady and a young boy, Hermione immediately recognized the new owners from her first visit. She lowered her chin that hid her face till nose behind her muffler…to hide – what from? She wasn't really sure; it was an instinctive act upon seeing the new family. She stepped a little further away and kept watching them from a distance. She tried to remember what their names were but couldn't. It started raining so she decided to leave. It was pretty dark when she reached her place; she saw an owl with a letter at her window. She let the owl in and surprisingly another owl flew in, this one she recognized as Pig – Ron's owl. She opened the first one knowing exactly what it was. She walked to the corner next to her bed in two steps, a pile of similar letter lied there and she dumped this one on top of them. She took Ron's letter from Pig and lied down on the bed, she didn't want to open it right away, she got up from her bed, placing the letter on her pillow and changed in to her night shirt. Hermione's friends would've made fun of her over getting ready for bed at 8 in the night but this is what Hermione's routine was, get up early morning, no breakfast, go to work, nibble on something during lunch due to scrutinizing glare of her boss if she didn't, and then back home and no dinner, sometimes she ate some fruit or Hagrid's home cooked cauldron cakes if he brought any. On weekends she made sure there was something to eat for Teddy's sake; she would either bring muggle baby food or juices a day before his visit. In her monotonous dull routine, her regular visitors were Hagrid, Dean, Percy and sometimes Fleur. Mrs. Weasley often sent something to eat with Percy, which she always shared with her boss. She didn't like keeping food in her apartment for long, she felt nauseated with the smell of food.

Hermione finally lay down on her bed becoming cozy under her quilt that she bought for herself at the start of winters. It was dark blue and yellow, reminding Hermione of the one she had as a kid. Hermione finally opened the letter …

_Dear Hermy,_

_I know you want to hex me for calling you that : ) You can't do anything as you are not here. This is my way of bugging you, too bad you are not here or we would've had a bickering session and it would have been great fun irritating Harry with it. I really miss you Hermione, I wish Harry told me about coming to see you the other day, I would have come too. Harry told me you will be coming to Ginny's surprise party so I will see you there. _

_Hermione, I am about to be a little selfish in this letter, and ask you about something. Remember the kiss we shared during the war at Hogwarts, I often think about it, and it's the most pleasant memory that I can think of since forever I think. I want to know if there is a slight chance of us pursuing it. No pressure, I feel bad for asking you this over a piece of letter but it's really bothering me lately. _

_I went out on a date with Padma, we are kind of seeing eachother but not really exclusively. We are all just having fun, I really like her but then I can't take it any further because of you. I am really really sorry for putting you in this situation but I really do care about you and everytime I am with Padma, I feel as if I am cheating on you or something. So I would really like it if you gave me an answer. What ever your answer might be, I will remain your best friend no matter what and for me you will always be my best friend. I love you and care for you deeply. I know I am not much of an expressive guy but trust me, I mean those things and will remain your friend. I know you told Harry that he and I are like your only family left, but that is not entirely true Hermione, there are others who care about you as well, like Neville, Luna and not to forget my entire family. You will never be alone. We all love you. _

_You are allowed to hex me or jinx me through your reply or on Ginny's birthday. I am mentally prepared for it, not sure about physically but trust me, I won't get mad. _

_With lots of love, _

_Your best friend,_

_Ron _

Hermione just stared at it…not really effected by it. Hermione felt a little jealous but it was not because Ron was getting interested in Padma but the nature of the letter, she was once again reminded of the fact how her both friends keep reminding her through written words that they care about her. She was not even sure if she felt jealous or angry or upset, it was like she lost emotions altogether. Nothing seemed to matter much to her, sometimes things would hit her and then they didn't matter the next minute. Hermione turned off the lights

_I am an independent person now; I should not rely on others to care for me anymore. I should perhaps stop depending on my friends so much. But do I? Do I really depend on them … no I don't think so…Yes I do want them to be by my side sometimes but not all the time, they think they care but they don't really show it …I don't know…why the hell am I getting negative…_

Hermione went off to sleep with these thoughts running in her mind, that night she had a nightmare, _she was in her parents home where she watched deatheaters killing her parents. She stood there helpless holding a baby, the deatheaters aimed at the baby but she turned her back … the deatheaters pulled the baby away from her and killed the baby…the scene turns where she saw herself in place of deatheaters … _At this point Hermione woke up, sweating heavily. This was the first time that in her nightmare she saw a baby. She knew very well what was that all about, before leaving for horcrux hunt, Hermione only told Ron that her parents were expecting a baby and not Harry. When she modified their memories; she only erased their memories of her own existence and not the new baby. She wanted to give them the benefit of starting a new family in case she died. She felt like the worse kind of leech in the face of earth, she not only killed her parents but her unborn baby brother or sister.

_I am sure they are alive and I will find my family in that deatheater's prison for muggles. I will see my brother or sister for the first time once they are released from that awful place. I bet he or she will be magical and maybe play with Teddy…_Hermione calmed down with these thoughts, she somehow found a new confidence in her parents' existence.

She couldn't go back to sleep, she was still really disturbed over the nightmare even after giving herself the reassurance that they were alive--she decided to reply to Ron.

_Dear Ron, _

_I hope you, Harry and Ginny are well and doing good in your studies. I am not mad at you Ron, not really I think. I am sorry for I am the cause of your distress. You know Ron that I have liked you for a very long time and always wanted to date you, but now after the war I think my feelings have changed. To be honest I am not sure about anything, I am not sure about how I feel, I am not sure if I am happy or sad, I am not sure if I want to date you or not…I am just not sure of anything in life. _

_So the thing is I don't want you to wait for me, I want you to have fun, don't let me get in the way of your decisions. I will not mind if you start seeing Padma seriously, honestly. _

_Ron! Since we are over this, remember I told you something about my parents expecting a baby? I was just wondering if you remembered, I saw him or her in my dream tonight, I don't know what it means. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so decided to write to you. _

_Anyway the dream is not important and I don't even know why am I asking you about that secret. I am getting sleepy again, it is 3 a.m. Another thing, tell Harry all his work is done. I am folding a slip with all the details for his arrangements, and the money left. Tell him not to exchange it back to wizarding money, as he may need it on the day of Ginny's birthday. Take care,_

_Love from, _

_Hermione. _

Hermione didn't want to write the details about her nightmare nor did she want to tell Ron that it was not really a dream but a nightmare. She folded the parchment with the list inside it.

* * * * *

Ron received Hermione's reply during his lunch break; he was sitting next to Harry and Ginny, who were apparently having another one of their disagreements. He ignored them and opened the letter. Harry turned from Ginny for a second and saw Ron opening the letter…

"Who is it from?" Harry asked, trying to divert himself from Ginny's complaint, not even remembering what it was about.

"Hermione!" Ron replied nonchalantly.

Harry was once again pulled by Ginny and this time she just gave him a deep kiss that he was definitely not expecting. Harry tried to kiss back but he was more interested in what Hermione had written to Ron and how come she didn't write to him.

"I am sorry Harry, I am just feeling a little low and took it out on you" Ginny apologized once she was done kissing him, she kept one hand on his cheek but Harry eyes kept moving sidewards,

"It's ok, that's what boyfriends are for Ginny. Don't worry about it…" Harry replied and turned back to Ron. He watched Ron frown a little, now he really wanted to know what it was.

"Hey Harry… I have to give you something…Privately" Ron emphasized the last word, looking at Ginny who was clearly interested in the conversation between the two.

"Ok let's go, I will see you in a while Ginny", Harry called out and followed Ron out of the great hall.

"Hermione sent this list for you and…"Ron said handing over the list, "this left over money. She says the details for the booking and all are on list and she says, not to change the muggle money back to wizarding money as yet, you may need it at the party"

"Is this all? Was the letter for you? "Asked Harry, sounding a little sad.

"Yeah it is. I wrote to her yesterday, just needed to clear some things, she replied pretty quickly. I mean according to the letter she was up at 3 AM writing this. Anyway did you buy a present for Ginny? "

"umm what?" Harry asked with confusion while looking at the lists and money Hermione sent him.

"Nevermind, so what's there on that list?" Ron inquired while folding his letter in two.

Harry was eyeing the letter and wanted to read what else Hermione wrote. He suddenly wanted to know if Ron and her have been in regular contact through mails and were not telling him. He wondered if Hermione has written something romantic to Ron but then he remembered a frown on Ron's face earlier in the great hall when he read the mail…

"So what else has Hermione written?"

"Something private! I asked you what the list was all about…I am guessing it's the details to the party for Ginny? She'll be really happy you know…I should start taking tips from you to keep girlfriends happy?" Ron smirked.

But Harry was now even more intrigued, _what did he mean by girlfriends, is Hermione upset over him, something of a lovers spat? … _

Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face to wake him up from his, "Hello, you there?"

Harry slapped his hand away jokingly…"I am here you jerk, I was just thinking that why didn't Hermione reply to my letter"

"Don't call me a jerk; that is exactly why Hermione has not written to you"

Both friends laughed had started walking towards the quidditch pitch aimlessly; both were engrossed in their own thoughts while Harry kept stealing glances at the letter that Ron was holding.

"Harry?"

"Yeah…?"

"I was wondering umm… you see … the other day -- when you met Hermione? Did she talk about anything important?

Harry looked at him skeptically, "Why are you asking?"

"Just answer my question…" Ron wanted to know if Hermione finally told him about the little detail regarding her unborn brother or sister.

"Not really…she doesn't talk much. Besides she was too busy with Teddy…why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know! I was thinking the same thing … you know like how she doesn't talk much anymore" replied Ron – still not meeting Harry's eyes.

Ron was slightly happy as he Hermione shared something important with him and not Harry. He knew that she didn't want Harry to worry more or start blaming himself if something happened – only reason why she didn't tell Harry but still made him happy that she never did tell him.

"What has she really written Ron? What kind of personal stuff … or is it too mushy or lovey dovey stuff that can't share…"

This only made Ron blush and slightly angry - he glared at Harry, "It is nothing of the sort. She just…well answered some of my questions"

* *

Later that night Harry snuck the letter out from Ron's book. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he really wanted to read the letter. He felt sorry for Ron after reading the part about how he could date Padma and it won't bother her. Harry felt his color drain once he read the part about her unborn baby brother or sister…Harry felt what Hermione had described in the letter, he just wasn't sure what to think – Right then Ron entered the dormitory and found Harry sitting on his bed with a lost expression…

"whats wro…" Ron just then noticed what Harry was clutching in his hands,

"Is that what I think it is? Is that Hermione's letter? " Ron asked accusingly and clearly trying not to scream at Harry.

But Harry didn't reply, Ron moved forward and snatched the letter away from Harry and in the process, ripped it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Harry? I never go through your letters do I? "Ron was literally screaming and had gone red in face.

"Hermione's parents were expecting a baby?" was all that Harry managed to ask.

Ron's eyes softened over this question, he forced himself to give a calm reply, "Yes but she didn't want you to know that little detail"

"Why not? Why you and why not me? She always told me everything? ", snapped Harry

"Did she? I don't think she told you everything…and not because she didn't trust you or anything Harry! She just didn't want you to worry or didn't want to pile up your list of misfortunes that you keep blaming yourself for…"

After not getting a reply he continued, "She told me about the baby when she left her parents and came to burrow, I had forgotten all about it until now and I just thought she must've told you now…she didn't want you to feel guilty … she cares too much for you Harry and I think you know that…"

"And Harry please don't say anything to her or even give her an idea that you know…I mean she didn't want to worry you before we went on that hell journey…Let her tell you on her own"

"She doesn't talk Ron! That is the problem - - she doesn't talk. Anyway I am sorry, I know what I did was wrong. I was just … well I just…ok I don't know why I did what I did but I am sorry Ron. It was private and I should not have" , Harry then stared at the torn piece of letter left in his head, "and sorry about this … give me the other half I'll repair it."

Ron did as he was asked silently and Harry repaired the letter for him. They didn't talk after that and went to sleep. Next day Harry received a short note from Hermione, telling him about this locket she saw in one of the muggle stores that he could give to Ginny and that if he wanted, she could buy it for him. He was a bit put off that she didn't write anything extra or told him anything about herself like she did with Ron. This irritated him a lot and he finally wrote a reply…

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for looking in to gifts for Ginny, I trust your choice, I am sending some money and if there is some money left then buy another gift. I am actually kind of the cause behind Gin's bad mood these days, well just say I am not in her good books so I won't mind going out of the way for her. Thanks for all your help. I know I can always trust you. I hope you trust me the same way as I do. Thanks again._

_Harry. _

* * *

The day of the birthday arrived, Harry didn't wish Ginny, she was all dressed up for the day but was greatly disappointed. She tried giving him hints as well but Harry just played clueless. Nobody wished her either, not even Ron or Padma, she thought Padma looked dressed up as well, "Must be all dressed up for her date…" Ginny muttered.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Nothing…nothing at all, lets get some coffee, I am cold", Ginny said with a really sad expression.

All of Harry and Ginny's friends met up with Hermione at Hogsmead and left with her for the muggle place without letting Ginny know.

Harry felt bad for causing her all this distress. They both reached the coffee shop, he excused himself for five minutes…

"Are you going to visit Hermione again at her work place. In These Five Minutes?" Ginny asked with special emphasis on the last part.

"No, I just wanted to tell Neville something…I won't be long!" Harry lied, _I didn't technically lie, she asked if I am meeting her at the shop and I am not, I am meeting her just around the corner. _

Harry saw Hermione standing at the corner, wearing a woolen hat, a maroon woolen scarf and long black coat, sneakers and jeans. Harry didn't recognize her at first, with the scarf wrapped around her neck and half of her face. She waved at him and he ran towards her. They both hugged, and Hermione handed him over the wrapped gifts and a piece of paper…  
"This small one is a locket and the other one is fancy scarf. I am sure she'll like them both. This paper has the address…just say the name and apparate over. Everyone is ready. Good Luck," Hermione kept looking at the other corner while talking, Harry followed the direction of her looks and saw Draco Malfoy standing at the other corner and looking at them. Hermione didn't wait for a reply from Harry and apparated away. This infuriated Harry a great deal … _Ok! I should let it go, Did Malfoy said anything to her or what…Ok I should calm down, it's a big day for Ginny…don't let anything spoil it…_He shrunk the gifts and put them in his pocket.

Harry went back and saw Ginny sitting there all upset.

"Hey Ginny I hope you didn't order anything. I know this really good place where we should have coffee…" said Harry

"No…I was waiting for you – let's go…" Ginny said with a small smile.

He apparated both of them to the muggle place, he dragged her hurriedly inside the place before Ginny could ask any questions; he didn't want her to guess anything before the actual thing.

- - -

Ginny was ecstatic, which too was an understatement; nobody had ever done anything like this for her. Sure her family celebrated lavishly within their limited resources, when she was a kid, sure she received a lot of presents throughout her life but this was unbelievable. She was genuinely happy.

"I can't believe you managed to pull this off without causing any suspicions…" Ginny gushed.

They were all sitting around a long table where all the friends from Hogwarts and outside of Hogwarts like George, Dean, Alicia, Angelina and Hermione were present. They were all dressed up as muggles and girls wore pretty dresses with the exception of Hermione who wore jeans. They all were enjoying their attire as they hardly ever got a chance to play dress up, other than that the party itself was fun. Finally it was time for the birthday presents; all had given her something really nice. Finally Harry handed over his gifts to her. She eagerly opened the small one first hoping it to be a ring of some sort. She was slightly disappointed but happy none the less after seeing the locket. Ginny was getting a bit paranoid over the last few days because of Harry's concern over Hermione, she thought her worse fears of him leaving her for his best friend was coming true But after seeing the gift she let go of all her disappointment. She loved the locket and asked Harry to put it on her; Harry blushed at the request and awkwardly put it around her neck, took her more time than it should have. Hermione was watching all this from the corner with an unreadable expression while the other girls admired Harry's choice…comments like

'_ooh what a beautiful chain' , _

'_oh how romantic',_

'_Harry has brilliant taste', _

'… _Wish my boyfriend was like that…' ,_

'_You are so lucky Ginny…'_

Were heard from all over the table while the guys just hooted or called Harry a jerk or pansy jokingly. Harry asked Ginny to open her second gift…and she did.

She turned around and kissed Harry right on the lips, expressing her gratitude…that invited a lot of cat calls from everyone. Once the kiss was over, Harry stole a glance at Hermione who was looking seriously at the whole display of affection. Harry silently mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Hermione.

Hermione gave him a small smile but her attention was diverted to something else behind Harry. A familiar looking boy just walked in along with some other guys his age. Hermione tried to figure out where she knew him from but couldn't quite place it. Harry for the second time that day followed her gaze and turned around, he saw the guy she was looking at and immediately frowned. Hermione remained clueless of his stares and was trying hard to recall why that boy seemed familiar, meanwhile some of their friends had opted to dance; Ginny also dragged Harry to the dance floor.

Ginny and Harry shared few more kisses on the dance floor much to Harry's embarrassment, he didn't like dancing much plus he didn't really know how to dance. Ginny was having fun none the less, and was trying not to let him feel awkward but doing some funny dance steps herself. A slow song came up and Ginny switched their positions and pulled Harry in a close proximity. She had her head on his chest and they started moving. After a while Harry stole a glance at Hermione over Ginny's shoulder – it was a simple glance something like checking your surroundings, but Harry couldn't revert his eyes from her face. It was then that something hit Harry out of nowhere, he couldn't stop staring at her and didn't want to – Hermione was not doing anything out of the ordinary to attract attention, she was sitting with Neville, who was apparently talking to her but it was obvious that Hermione wasn't entirely focused. She was holding a table spoon with both her hands and was apparently looking at her reflection on its bended side.

Harry could feel his heart racing, and at that very moment, the realization that really hit him like a brick was that of his feelings for her. It all became pretty clear to him then – he loved her more than a friend, at that very moment, she portrayed a picture of an angel, she looked innocent and pure like a new born baby, in his mind. He wanted to just hold her, comfort her and love her the way she deserved. Harry's breathing got rapid that didn't go unnoticed by Ginny, she pulled back a little from Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked with obvious concern, she mistook his _staring at Hermione _expression as that of pain or perhaps - fear.

Ginny shook him a little, which apparently worked… "what … oh I didn't realize the dance ended!" Harry said.

"The song is still on but you just…well I could hear your heartbeat racing like crazy so I just wanted to…umm you ok Harry?" Ginny held a hand to his forehead.

Harry removed her hand from his forehead and just nodded. "I think I need some water…" saying this they both moved towards the bar. He then noticed Luna bringing Neville, more like pulling him towards the dance floor and Harry at once turned his neck a little towards Hermione, who looked really bored and yet beautiful in Harry's eyes. She was now sitting with her arms folded in front of her on the table and her chin resting on it. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion and were vacant, a look more suited for Luna.

Ginny must've noticed him staring at Hermione and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. After getting a glass of water for Harry and some cocktail juice for Ginny, they moved towards the table. Once again Harry's heart started beating, he was only thinking of her, his eyes were focused on her only … once they sat opposite to her, Hermione raised herself to sitting position and gave them a smile.

"Why aren't you dancing Hermione? Ginny asked – to get rid of the awkward silence between the three. Something which was really unlikely, not a single one out of the three ever thought that they would be sitting together as strangers who needed to be introduced to each other.

Time is a funny thing that way, one moment you are best of friends and then the next, you are wondering why you were friends with each other in the first place. Or what was it that you always talked about or that common ground that brought you close together – was it right to blame time or yourself for these changes or perhaps the cliché Life Happened – holds some truth to it.

All this was true when it came to the friendship between Ginny and Hermione but what transpired the awkwardness between Harry and Hermione was altogether different, not same but different. Harry didn't know what to do with the bomb shell that was just dropped on his head, it was truly something disturbing for Harry for a lot of reasons, first the timing for him to realize something like this couldn't suck any more than this _his current girl friend's birthday who happened to be his best friend's sister, _second – she was his best friend and he thought that she was like a sister to him, third – Ron, who liked Hermione and she liked him …

Harry could go on and on about the reasons why his feelings were so disturbing. His mind was jumbling with thoughts, all concerning Hermione. He was least bit aware that they were soon joined by Luna, Neville, Parvati, George, Alicia and Lavender. Rest was still on the dance floor. Ginny was telling everyone something which once again generated praises from the girls around the table but Harry was not really registering.

_Hermione's room in Australia…Hermione at yule ball, Hermione teaching him accio spell, Hermione's unborn brother or sister, her parents, Hermione and him on buckbeak, at the graveyard …….. _Harry's thoughts were all jumbled up and were randomly coming and going. He panicked a little and tried to focus and once again he thought of Hermione, this time about the kiss she shared with Ron in front of him during the battle and then Hermione sharing more secrets with Ron than him. He became irritated and finally shook his head to come out of these dumb thoughts or feelings…

"…yes I know, he is the best boyfriend ever this way…" Ginny said.

"He truly loves me…you know that's not all he did for me, during the second or maybe it was the third week of our school, he gave me a beautiful frame picture of Fred and myself…"

Harry remembered the day he had gotten the picture framed for her, he found it at the burrow and made a copy.

Harry noticed that everyone was praising his kindness and was participating in the conversation except for Hermione, who seemed to be frowning at the table…which once again bothered him, he knew her so well and it was obvious she was holding herself from some kind of outburst or argument. Nobody else seemed to notice except for him, he was watching her every move which was not really much. Hermione on the other hand was getting jealous and irritated, she realized that she didn't have the pictures of her family with her, no memories and she felt as if Ginny was rubbing the facts on her face. Hermione was glaring at Ginny, if looks could kill, Ginny would be 20 feet under the ground by now.

"…I know, it is so sweet of him. Can you believe it, he went through all the trouble of going to burrow, getting it from mum, getting a copy done of the picture and then framing it in a really beautiful, seemed rather expensive frame for me, not that the price matter but the picture is so precious to me, it sometimes makes me forget that Fred is not there with us anymore…as if he is still around…"

"We get it Ginny. Drop the subject already! You miss Fred and Harry is helping you cope with it. End of story!" Hermione snapped and probably wanted to say more but held herself. Everyone went really quiet, Ginny was clearly very upset and for a change didn't have anything to say.

George got up from his chair, clearly angry at Hermione, "What the hell is your problem Granger…she was just trying to…"

"Forget it Ron! It's alright" Ginny cut him off, her eyes were a bit teary and she got up and left. By now Harry was all charged up, stuff bugging him the entire day and now this just gave him a chance to let go of his anger…

"Exactly what is your problem Hermione seriously? She lost a family member…she was just remembering him – unlike you she is expressing herself. You just had to bring all this down with your little fits…Grow up Hermione, not everything revolves around you and you should apologize to Ginny…she is my girlfriend and you must respect that…why did you do it anyway?" Harry blurt out.

Hermione was clearly shocked, she was sorry for what she had done but she changed her mind after Harry's little outburst. She just got up without answering, grabbed her coat…

"What so no answer Hermione? You know something Hermione, you can't just tell people what they can do or they can't, not everyone is like Harry or Ron and I think you should apologize to my little sister, you just spoilt the most important day of her life…" George added

Hermione wore her coat and folded her muffler around her neck very calmly then she finally looked at George and then Harry.

"I'll apologize later…Right now I don't really feel like it" Hermione knew she was being beyond rude but she was not ready to take shit for something that was not as a big a deal in her eyes as her so called friends were making it out to be. She was clearly embarrassed but was not ready to show it.

Luna and Alicia got up from their chairs, "We will go check up on Ginny…" without waiting for a reply, they just left. But Ginny was on her way back who was half way joined by Ron who was unaware of the situation. Harry could see the traces of tears on her face and watched Ron wrapping an arm around her, George moved to leave as well…Harry just lost it as he watched his friends leaving the table one by one - - since all this disruption took place due to Hermione. As long as he had known Ginny, she was not the kind of girl who cried easy…Ron and Ginny made it back and George went ahead and hugged his sister, Ron didn't say anything but looked at Hermione demanding an explanation…

_Poor Ginny! Didn't take time in telling him what a bitch Hermione's been…_Hermione thought.

"You know Hermione you have got to change this attitude of yours, George is right. You are not even sorry for doing it…You know what? You need to see a shrink like everyone thinks…you clearly are not in your right mind these days…" Harry was calm but was clearly trying to keep himself from shouting. The minute he said this, he just knew he had gone too far, he practically called Hermione a crazy person in front of so many people.

Hermione looked as if she was just punched in her face, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

He saw the hurt look on Hermione's face, and looked around to only realize that they all had practically ganged up against one person. He was about to apologize watched Hermione moving towards him. He was half prepared for a slap or punch from Hermione; she had a cold look on her face,

"I don't want to apologize! I don't plan to apologize in future either! I don't have to see a shrink! And most importantly Harry, I don't ever want to see your face again, I don't want to be your friend anymore …" said Hermione in a calm tone.

She walked away; she met Dean on her way out,

"Hey where are you going Hermione? " Dean asked

"To see a shrink like you all think I need …" Hermione replied.

Neville followed her outside; Dean followed as well, but couldn't see Hermione anywhere. She was more familiar with this muggle area and had left for the route that lead to her old street without realizing that she didn't live there anymore.

* * *

Back at the café, Harry didn't move from his place, Ginny came over and grabbed his hand,

"Harry it's alright, it was not a big deal. I know she is just feeling lonely and left out, I am alright. Come sit and let's carry one with your plan" said Ginny

Harry sat down and looked at Ron, with a lost expression,

"Ron?" Harry sounded like a lost kid who got separated from his parents in a crowded place. He needed some kind of reassurance from Ron that what just happened didn't happen. Hermione did not really say those things. He himself did not say all those hurtful things to the person he truly loved. He loved her so much that it was hurting him and for some god forsaken reason he wanted to hurt her for it. And he managed to do just that did a good job of it, kind of a permanent mark.

Ron didn't know what to say, he was not there for the entire thing, Ginny only told him that Hermione said something _Ginny was sniffing silently when he saw her, he went straight to her thinking Harry did something…upon inquiring - - 'its nothing Ron, just something Hermione said, I just got a little overwhelmed, just me being silly…' _He however knew it must've been something bad that Harry lost his cool which resulted in Hermione ending their friendship. He had joined Ginny and had half a mind to confront Hermione but apparently George and Harry were up from their seats to tackle the situation or whatever the case was. He had no words for Harry. He just sat down on the other side of Harry. Ron didn't even want to know what happened anymore. He finally got up from his seat and decided to go after Hermione,

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To see Hermione…" Ron answered.

"Ron, give her time to calm down…" George added his to cents, feeling a little guilty himself.

Dean and Neville appeared right then,

"That was totally uncalled for Harry…" said Neville angrily. Harry's eyes fell down to look at his hands on his lap.

"Uncalled for? Did you not hear what she said…" George interrupted.

"Yes I did, and it was not anything big, so she asked Ginny to stop showing off her gifts…Just shut up George…" Neville literally barked when George tried to interrupt.

"No offence Ginny, but it truly was just a snappy comment from Hermione, but what these two did was just unforgiveable…especially you Harry. Who here thinks Hermione needs a shrink, they need to get their own heads examined first….I can't believe you just treated her this way in front of everyone…" said Neville.

"I don't know what the hell happened! All I know is that I have never seen Hermione look so hurt, not even when she was actually hurt … physically hurt … " at this part, Dean stared at Harry and Ron both to emphasize exactly what he was talking about. Only three people understood his implication, Harry, Ron and Luna.

"When have you guys ever seen Hermione being rude to anyone? When have you seen her hurt someone with her words deliberately, did you even try to find out why she behaved the way she did?" Neville asked everyone at the table. Without waiting for a reply, Neville left as well. Harry had his head in his hands.

Ron wore his coat and moved towards the door as well. Harry automatically followed him but Ron told him to stay put, "I think it's better if I go alone. Let me talk to her first…"

Neville, Dean and Ron, all went to Hermione's place but she was not there, they asked around but didn't find her. Finally they left, Dean decided to check up on her the next day while Neville and Ron went back to school. That night Harry stayed detached from Ginny. He was angry with Ginny for she was the cause of his little outburst…_who am I kidding, I was just mad at her for keeping secrets from me and above all making me fall in love with her…what the hell am I talking about, she didn't do anything out of the ordinary for me to notice her, she was just there where she has always been and I never noticed her. I just lost it for personal reasons, Ginny's thing just provided me with an excuse to be mad with her….what the hell am I going to do. _

* * * *

It is weird sometimes how small things lead to something big – it was a short comment from Hermione that caused the entire rift. Harry was getting angrier by the minute for his actions along with Ginny and George. He was angry with everyone today, he kept recounting the day's event over and over again and all he realized was that it was not a big deal. He should've stayed out of it all. Ginny's been snappy with Hermione so many times and same goes for a lot of other girls and nobody ganged up on Ginny. Hermione was already alone and didn't deserve people ganging up on her and berating her…Harry was recalling his now eight years of friendship with his best friends, he kept reassuring himself that Hermione didn't mean it. She was angry and said some things that she didn't mean…But he knew he was wrong, no matter how angry Hermione was; she would never disown her friendship. Even when she was mad at Ron, she always gave up first and made peace…It was weird how the three of them fought, but never said Sorry, their friendship was too strong for that one word. They just up and started where they left and would get in to casual flow of things. They understood each other so well…he lost that bond today maybe it was breaking for quite sometime and Harry blamed his own self and nobody else.

That night Harry shed tears over his loss; this was the first time he cried since their visit to his parents' graves. _I am going to fix this even if I have to leave school. _

Next morning he went out for a walk, avoiding breakfast and everyone present at the table.

"I didn't peg you as a morning walk person but then I don't know you much…Potter?"

Draco was sitting next to a tree alone. Harry stopped in his steps…

"Mind your own business Malfoy…"

"So what was Granger doing in Hogsmeade, I thought she disappeared from the face of wizarding world. Actually we as in my mother and I wanted to talk to her directly but we never got to know where she living…" said Draco.

"That is none of your business…stay away from Hermione an keep your mother away from her as well." Harry warned with obvious anger.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter. We just wanted to discuss our offer with her and that Thomas guy, but they won't budge from their decision. Not that I blame them seriously."

Harry was clearly confused; at what he was talking about and above all how pleasantly Malfoy was talking to him.

"What are you talking about, what deal?" asked Harry.

"You know about school's fee?" stated Draco but he could see that Harry knew nothing about it. Draco gave his old trademark smirk that always irritated Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh so the golden trio doesn't share everything. I was also wondering how come she is not in school, I mean if our deal was cheaper than at least Potter could afford to help her…"

"I will repeat again Malfoy, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Harry who was already beginning to see red as yet once again Malfoy knew something about Hermione that he didn't.

"Potter haven't you been reading the papers?" Draco asked and saw Harry's _get to the point_ – expression and continued,

"Quite a few number of Dark Lord Supporters' with families were offered a leniency in their trials or punishments if they helped out some of the mud…errr muggleborns who lost their families – financially. Their Hogwarts fee, books, uniform etc. On top of the list were the names of Granger and Thomas…my father made an offer to both of them through McGonagall but they both refused…I don't really blame them -- after how she was treated at our manor, I don't think she would want anything to do with us…and Thomas as well…"

Harry took it all in and didn't know if he should avada kadavra himself right there and then or should ask Draco to do the honors.

"Hermione didn't come to school this year because she couldn't afford it?" Harry asked as if needed reassurance of some sort.

"umm as far as I know. My mother wanted to talk her in to accepting the offer and Thomas as they were well ,… at least Granger has renown name when it comes to war heroes and would have been able to get my father a good pardon but … Even my mother understands that she has a good reason to refuse but no harm in trying. I think McGonagall helping those two unofficially for N.E.…" Said Draco in a low voice, to avoid any eavesdropping.

Harry was trying to digest all this information; he looked up at Draco …

"Thanks for telling me all this Malfoy…I had no idea"

"I am not doing you any favors Potter, I just thought you knew. Well I guess the rumors about Granger being the brains of the trio are true – this was a common knowledge otherwise. Anyway I must say you are lucky to have a friend like her, she was ready to die that day at our manor for you … she is quite loyal and brave for a mudblood…"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry didn't let him continue and left. He was being constantly reminded how he is lucky to have a friend like her, a friend who he failed again and again. A friend who is lost to him now…perhaps forever, a friend he loved more than anything, a friend he's hurt beyond the point of forgiveness.

"Hey Potter…don't tell anyone I admired that mudblood…I still had a reputation to uphold..." Draco called out and immediately looked around to make sure nobody heard him.

Harry ignored it and started making a list of things he had to do in his mind. He wanted to break up with Ginny, he was with her trying to convince his heart that he had deeper feelings for her but he didn't and in process he managed to hurt the one person, who was like his support system – a person he owed his life to, a loving and caring person who valued him more than her own self.

He knew he will hurt a lot of people by breaking up with Ginny but the feelings he developed for his best friends apparently yesterday were far stronger than anything he ever felt. He didn't even know if he was capable of loving someone so much, it was hurting him physically. _Is that why I hurt her so much…I can't fall for her when I promised Ron there was nothing…I have to break up with Ginny_…

He will leave Hogwarts and will spend rest of his time earning Hermione's forgiveness even if it takes him forever. He will be there for Hermione no matter what the consequences are. He decided to talk to Ron about his feelings for Hermione –_Not now ofcourse, only when I am forgiven and win Hermione's trust over…I will make her talk to me about everything that ever went wrong and is wrong in her life. I don't want her to suffer anymore than she already has. She is been dying from inside and all I did was added to her injuries…I am Sorry Hermione, I am so so so…SORRY that I don't know how to make you believe me but I will. _

A/N: I wanted more reviews that's why waited this long to update it but I guess I won't be getting any  Thanks to those who did review and added my story to their list.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione was really upset, she couldn't believe that Harry would do something like that…_why am I surprised, he has been acting like that lately. If Ron wasn't enough, Harry thought about joining the group too. _ She felt betrayed, humiliated, frustrated…she felt so many things but none of them were positive. She was wanted to cry but she couldn't. For the first time in months, she realized that she was unable to shed tears, her eyes seemed dry. _Well good for me…they are not worth my tears…I hate Harry, I hate George, I hate Ginny … I don't like them at all…_Hermione sounded childish even to herself when she started repeating the hate mantra over and over again.

She had run off to the only place that she found peace in, where nobody knew she often went – the park near her old muggle house, where she often sat and stared at the place where her house used to be. She had to sit at a certain angle to be able to see that place, now she saw a new house building there, a new family coming in to see the progress of construction. Once again Hermione watched a car park on the drive way of the construction site and a young boy getting out of it. Hermione was watching unconsciously the interaction between the boy and one of the construction people, they exchanged some stuff that she couldn't see properly; when the boy turned around, she noticed it was the same guy she saw at the bar 'No wonder he looked familiar…' she thought to herself.

The boy got in to the car and drove off; he crossed the park where Hermione sat on a bench. A little further down the road, the car stopped and reversed, Hermione turned her head at the slight screeching sound and saw the car coming backward towards the park. It stopped right in front of the walkway around the path, the front door opened and the guy stepped out.

Hermione was watching him carefully, not sure what did he want. He was quite a good looking bloke, taller than Ron, thick and silky golden brown hair that were slightly on longer side and clearly well maintained layers … she couldn't really see the color of his eyes…

"Hey! ", the guy greeted with a small wave of his hand. He had a sheepish look on his face …

"Hi!" Hermione replied.

"Err…Hi…I was just leaving…" he said as if in the middle of some kind of interrogation.

"ahan. Umm … that's nice … " came Hermione's confused reply.

He laughed a little, "I was just leaving when I saw you sitting here. It's pretty cold to be sitting in a park, do you live nearby?"

"No. Not anymore, I used to live in this neighborhood, I know its cold but I just like spending time in this park…" Hermione replied honestly.

"Oh! Ok then! I will leave you to it then. I am Mike Hannison by the way…we'll be moving in this neighborhood pretty soon…" said the new guy.

"Hermione Granger. You will like this place a lot. It's lovely…"

"Yeah? Thanks! So if you don't live nearby – do you want to get dropped somewhere?" he saw the surprised look on Hermione's face, and turned red, "That is if you want to, I mean it is pretty cold and … if you need a ride, I don't mind"

Hermione smiled genuinely, "Thanks, but I'd like to sit her for some more time. I don't really mind the cold…"

"Oh ok then. If you're sure? I'll leave you to it then…" Mike said, a little disappointed. Hermione was surprised to see the touch of disappointment in his reply. She felt a little conscious if she'd been rude or something, but she could really tell him to drop her off at leaky cauldron or diagon alley etc. She gave him a smile and just nodded. She watched Mike turn and jog towards his car. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks and turned around, and walked back to her,

"Do you mind if I sat here as well?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sure if you don't mind the cold!" was her response. He sat down next to Hermione. They sat there in comfortable silence, fully aware of each other's presence but not saying a word.

Mike then decided to break the silence…

"So Hermione do you go to school nearby? My brothers and I will be joining the school after Christmas. Our transfer is all done but we'll join once this house is all up and working…"

"I don't go to school here…" Hermione searched his eyes for some kind of reaction but only saw eyes waiting to hear more from her side…" I went to a private boarding school when I turned 11 and now I am legally an adult, haven't decided what to do now…"

"Hmm mind if I ask something personal?" Asked Mike

"Ask away…I won't guarantee you an answer, though!"

"Fair enough…" he was clearly hesitating to ask what he was about to…"on second thought…never mind I said anything"

Hermione smiled and just nodded. She was not curious what he wanted to ask anyway nor was she ready to discuss her life. She felt some movement next to her and saw Mike checking his pockets and finally took out a pen and without asking Hermione, boldly took her hand and scribbled some numbers. Hermione was curiously looking at his antics and kept quiet, her palm felt ticklish.

"Sorry to be so forward, but I have to leave and here is my number. Please call me, I'd really like it if you could call. I…I would like to hang out with you…well ofcourse if you want that too…I mean I am being very forward but I'd like us to be friends?"

Hermione was looking at her palm, she felt alienated all of a sudden, this was probably a very common gesture in muggles, to exchange numbers or just write it down on someone's palm, _I never experienced these small muggle gestures, no wonder this seems so weird … strange for someone to just take my hand and write down numbers…how am I supposed to respond…_

"Hermione?"

"…Hun?.." came Hermione's reply.

"Call me? "He said with slight hesitation. He was now getting embarrassed over his straight forwardness.

"oh yeah sure!....Thanks. I will" replied Hermione. Mike seemed genuinely glad with her response. He bade her farewell and left, not before he offered to drop her off again but Hermione refused.

It was getting dark and she was still on the bench. She didn't want to go back to the place she now called her home. She was once again reminded of the day's event which she had gotten distracted from while talking to Mike. It felt nice to talk to someone who was not scrutinizing her. Lately she felt as if every person she met, no matter if it were a friendly face or an alien one…seemed as if they were all judging her, looking at her like a time bomb or pitying her…it was driving her crazy. She was beginning to hate the wizarding world in general. She missed her old ordinary life, she missed her parents, she missed her old house, her room…then at the end she missed Harry and Ron…old Harry and Ron…her best friends, Harry and Ron that she went to school with…

She reluctantly got up from the bench and made her way to her home, to her world. _I don't care for anyone or anything anymore. I am independent and I don't need anyone…I am not going to apologize to anyone…I don't care, I really don't care…_she kept thinking and convincing herself that she didn't care for anyone or anything.

---------------

Back at Hogwarts, Harry ignored everyone and missed his classes. Ginny tried to talk to him, "I need some time alone Ginny…please!" he insisted, not giving her a chance to talk and moved away from her. He took his map and invisibility cloak to get away from everyone. It had been three days since his decision to leave Hogwarts; he was still not sure how he would go about doing everything. He was distancing himself from Ginny by avoiding hanging out with her or going to lunch or dinner. The only time he couldn't really ignore her was during the classes. Harry didn't know how to break up with her without hurting her or Ron. Amazingly he was not bothered when he saw hurt on Ginny's face, whenever he made an excuse to not hangout with her. On the other hand he had written probably a dozen letters to Hermione which all came back unopened. If it were Hedwig he would've pecked Hermione's fingers till she replied like he made her do, during the holidays after their fourth year. Only now he was beginning to truly notice her absence in classes, for some reason he found them dull and boring, he recalled how she would elbow him or step on his and Ron's feet to make them pay attention to their lesson, how she corrected their homework, how she panicked when a test was around. He still couldn't believe that he spent so much time with her and never felt anything before, how could a single glance at her on Ginny's birthday just made him develop feelings for his best friend that were never there. He was so angry when he couldn't stop staring at her while he was dancing with Ginny, when he had a beautiful girlfriend in his arms. He was angry for feeling this way about Hermione because of Ron as well, _and I told him, I loved Hermione like a sister…How the hell am I going to tell Ron … hey pal I lied, not that I wanted to but I lied, I love her and my love is nothing like a siblings love, I love the same girl as you Ron…how can I do this to Ron – not to forget what Hermione would think if she knew how I felt. She's been in love with Ron since for like ever…they've both have liked each other for ages and here I go trying to ruin everything for them…_Harry always contradicted himself whenever he thought of Ron, he would tell himself that he's not with Hermione anymore, Hermione has not kissed Ron since the battle _unless Ron is hiding it from me…_just the thought of his two best friends kissing without his knowledge made him feel things that he didn't know, hurt, anger? He was not sure.

---- ---- ----- ------

While Harry was busy regretting his actions and thinking of ways to make up with Hermione, her problems were piling up – her boss announced that he as selling the shop and was planning to move somewhere out of London. He apologized profusely to Hermione for giving her such a short notice; he too made a decision after thinking over the offer made to him in two hours.

Hermione didn't show much of distress over this news. She just told him that it's alright and she would move out immediately. She thought about going to Grimmauld but dropped the idea, _I am not talking to harry, and I am never ever going to take favors from him…_she didn't inform anyone about her situation, instead just packed her stuff and was stayed at Leaky Cauldron. Her boss gave her two months salary, which he insisted on after Hermione refused…

"Thanks but no thanks. You don't have to, just for this month is enough, no need to give me pay for next two months when there is no work there…" was her reply to his offer.

"Nonsense my child, in muggle world I know I would be sued for not giving a proper warning to my employees to take up another job…please I must insist. It will make me feel better."

Hermione came up with a brilliant idea, since she was avoiding all her friends, she thought about going to muggle world and working there instead. Two weeks later, she was working a waitress in a small coffee shop that was not far from her old house. Unknowingly she was developing an obsession with that area, the street, the new house that was building there. She did not call Mike nor saw him again. She went there to look at the house at night so she was not visible. Hermione had started imagining a family life in the new house that was building there, she was sure that her parents will be found, they were alive and once she brings them here, they can buy this house from the new owners. She started imagining a non-existing life with her parents and a younger brother…the younger brother thoughts had changed into two younger brothers, she always liked the idea of twins, so she decided that she had twin brothers that she would pamper to no end.

If someone knew what was going through her mind and how she was developing some kind of obsession with the new house building there, they would've labeled her as a crazy stalker, the only thing keeping her safe from getting labeled as one was her silence. She hardly spoke to anyone, the only person she talked to more than anyone was Teddy. She went to Mrs. Tonks place to babysit him on the weekend instead of bringing him over. Teddy's grandmother was surprised to see her at the doorstep but happy none the less, Teddy had started crawling and she felt safer if he stayed home instead of at the shop. She was not aware that the shop closed down and Hermione didn't tell her either. She would've if Teddy's grandmother asked her.

Hermione was no more the inquisitor that she always was, asking questions, analyzing stuff, coming up with solutions. She had become too much of a private person who didn't care about things as much as she used to. She returned all of Harry's letters _if he really wants to talk then he can make time and talk to me face to face…shows how much he cares…_Her thoughts were always along these lines every time she received a letter from him, not that she was ready to talk to him but still. She kept telling herself that she didn't care if Harry and she were not friends anymore, but deep down in some lost part of her heart she cared. She had yet to realize it but she cared, she was not allowing herself to believe that she cared. Her priorities changed, keeping herself off the road was her priority, not depending on anyone was her priority, finding her parents was her priority, starting a new life after finding her family was on top of the list – nowhere in that list lied Harry, Ron, Hogwarts or studies. She buried them very deep in her heart, out of hurt … hurt that she was not ready to acknowledge. The drifting of her personality was slow and gradual, not even noticed by her.

Hermione spent a nice day with Teddy, who seemed to have missed her a lot, upon seeing her he tried to crawl towards her, he tried to raise himself on his bottoms with arms stretched out, and finally Hermione put him out of his misery and picked him up

"Mrs. Tonks? "

"Yes dear? Something the matter?" she asked.

"I won't come next weekend. I am shifting to a new place so …" Hermione said guiltily but the old lady didn't let her finish

"Oh hush child! Its perfectly alright, I am grateful that you do this for me so regularly but please don't think of it as a job, we love having you, Teddy loves you and we won't mind if you have other plans…" she bent down to face Teddy in Hermione's lap…"we want Hermione to have fun, don't we Ted ? " . Ted gave an adorable laugh at his grand mother's face, Hermione gave him a bounce.

"I love Teddy too. If I could, I would spend all my time here with him…" Hermione replied.

"Since you are here, I guess I'll go enjoy couple of drinks with Rosemerta, dear! Please help yourself to anything, Teddy's had his breakfast and is good for another couple of hours…in case you need me, just floo over to Rosemerta's…"

"Sure,…I know the drill Mrs. Tonks"

Hermione spent a fun day with Teddy, enjoyed his attempt to crawl. Later at night, Mrs. Tonks returned and saw Hermione reading to Teddy, who was sleeping in his cot. She adored Hermione, she thought of her as a second daughter. _Daughters are supposed to be different … _she would tell herself, once she thought of Tonks and Hermione's personalities. _They are not entirely different Ted, they share same loyal, brave and humble genes…she is not clumsy like our Tonks though…_She would always talk to her husband in her mind as if he was really around her.

"Come have a cup of tea with me Hermione" said Mrs. Tonks

"Sure…I'll be right there; just let me put this book back." Hermione whispered so as not to wake up Ted.

Mrs. Tonks started making tea in kitchen and set two cups on the table.

"So you mentioned something about moving Hermione?" She asked when Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am just moving places; I have switched jobs you see…" Hermione saw surprised look on the old lady's face and continued, "…the book store has closed down, so I have gotten a job at muggle café, I…"

"You are moving away from wizarding world??" Mrs. Tonk interrupted.

"Umm no, well yes … not exactly moving away…I just need to be away from it for a while and I am not moving too far off, the place is like an hour away from Diagon Alley. Besides I can apparate whenever required." Hermione was trying to convince herself more than Mrs. Tonks … convincing herself that she was not really leaving magic…

"Mrs. Tonks I'll appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this. I have not spoken to Ron or Harry, well anybody besides you so please don't. I will tell everyone once I've settled down."

"Sure child. As long as you know what you are doing. Don't be a stranger. Teddy's really grown attached to you. I am a mother and I know when a child misses someone and I can assure you, he really misses you"

"Thanks. I miss him too. I'll leave now. Take care"

"Hermione you know you can always stay with us. It gets pretty lonely here, I won't mind having one more person here?" Upon seeing hesitancy on Hermione's face…"Not forcing you…just telling you that you have a house here if you want and whenever you want…"

Hermione kept looking at Mrs. Tonks, trying to memorize her face, trying to digest the idea that someone other than Harry or Ron thought of her as a potential family,

"Thanks!" That's all Hermione could say and left.

Hermione had already shifted to a new place, a really crappy studio apartment near the café she now worked in. She volunteered to work extra shifts on coming weekend, and that was the reason why she won't be able to attend to Teddy.

---------

Hermione met Mike at the café on one of the slow days at work. He was there with some friends, and was surprised to see Hermione there.

"Hi Hermione!" She smiled and moved to their table with her pen and notepad.

"Hi Mike…what can I get you?

"I didn't know you worked here?" One of Mike's friend faked a cough, and both Hermione and Mike turned towards him, "Sorry Hermione, this is my friend Harry nd the stooges next to him are my brothers Alex and Percy"

"Hi, how's it going for you guys here in England so far?" Hermione asked, and kept her eyes on the brother named Harry. _He looked nothing like Harry, for one, he had dark blond silky and long hair, his eyes were brown and not green…_She was interrupted from the mental comparison she was drawing between the two Harry-s.

"…so how long have you been working here?" Hermione realized that others finished talking and now Mike was asking her something.

"Oh not too long ago. I think its been a week now. So have you decided what you'd like"?

There placed their orders and after a while Hermione brought them their drinks. Once she left, Mike excused himself to get some paper napkins, his brothers and friend knew better what kind paper napkin he was looking for exactly.

"Hey Hermione, Umm .. You didn't,…Can I have some paper napkins?

Hermione knew that was really not what he was about to say, "There are some paper napkins on the table, its that box attached to the wall but I'll get you some."

"Err thanks, Hmm so you never called me?" Mike finally gained courage to ask.

"I am sorry, I was just in the middle of job switching, my old work place closed down and I was looking for a new one…"

Mike had a million questions that he wanted to ask but decided not to, "Cool. So can I call you if you don't mind?"

"You definitely can if I have a phone number!" Hermione replied and saw the embarrassed look on Mike's face.

"Hey I am not making an excuse, I don't have a phone line, I just recently got myself a place and haven't had time for one. You can drop by here anytime you want and we can hang out after I am done with my shift?"

That seemed to cheer him up. He smiled and nodded. He wanted to know why she was living on hero own, or how come her parents weren't helping her out financially…all the questions were really personal so he ignored the inner voice demanding to know the answers.

Since that day onwards, Hermione and Mike met up quite a few times and had become friends. Mike developed a crush on Hermione but Hermione's reserved attitude kept him at bay from asking her out on a proper date. Over the period of time, all he gathered was that Hermione's parents were in Australia and Hermione was working her way to college. That part he just assumed as Hermione was always vague with her answers.

Hermione didn't tell him the truth about her parents because it was something she had still not accepted. She still believed her parents were held prisoners somewhere and she'll find them. She told Mike all about her old life with her parents as if it all happened just a few days back, and yet she never told him about Ron or Harry or magical world.

She knew that her new friend was not satisfied with her answers and wanted to know more but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. That right was with Harry and Ron only. _Well not anymore…atleast not Harry. I don't think Harry is my friend anymore. I don't like him…_One thing or other would always land her in to thinking about Harry. She had started repeating 'I don't like Harry' as a mantra in her mind. Every other thing reminded her of Harry and she would start telling herself that she didn't like Harry anymore or she didn't need Harry anymore. Unconsciously she would miss Harry and hate him at the same time.

----- ---- ----

After a week or so of drowning in misery, Ron had had enough of Harry's brooding,

"Harry stop being miserable, I know she has not replied to your letters, but what do you expect? If you really want to apologize, why don't you go and talk to her face to face? She is our best friend…"

Harry looked at Ron, with a hopeless look; he didn't want to tell Ron that he was scared of rejection, what if she turns her back on him. He wouldn't mind getting jinxed as much as her ignorance or silence, which will hurt him to no end. Harry kept quiet …

"Ok! So you are not ready for that. Harry give me your map and cloak, I'll go talk to her. I'll try to clear the air between the two of you, it's the least I can do for now…you have to cover up for me though?" Ron said

Harry immediately got up from his bed, took out the two things his friend asked for and handed them over, "Please Ron do something…tell her I didn't mean any of those things. Tell her I am ready to do anything she wants…please "he was literally begging Ron like a street beggar asking for food. Ron just nodded as he was a bit taken a back with Harry's miserable pleading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron snuck out to Hogsmead and then from there apparated to Diagon alley. Once he reached the place where Hermione worked at, he was shocked to see a big lock on the door and the sign that said "SOLD OUT"

"What the hell? " Ron said out loud. He had not written to Hermione, as he wanted to talk to her face to face. The reasons being he believed his best friends needed comforting and a mere letter won't help And he was never good with writing good words. That was Hermione's job, he had been trying to do this for quite sometime but every time he tried to borrow the cloak and map from Harry, he was not around, besides he wanted Harry to suffer so didn't go along with him on his gloomy walks. He was mad at his own brother, once Neville filled him in about the words exchanged that day and not to forget his own sister.

He made his way to Fred and George's shop. Once he entered the shop, instead of exchanging pleasantries, he asked right away;

"Hey George, do you know the new location of bookshop that Hermione works at?"

"Hi, I am fine thanks" George replied with sarcasm, "and my dear brother I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"The shop – it says 'SOLD OUT' and there is a big lock on it…" Ron explained with slight edge to his voice.

"If it says sold out then it's sold out, doesn't mean it's opened elsewhere…ask Hermione?" Replied George.

"I don't know where she is? I wanted to talk to her…where do you think she can…Oh I should check with Tom at Leaky…" Ron decided and apparated away.

George on the other hand was also surprised by the news, he had been feeling guilty for the way he spoke to Hermione at the party but he didn't do anything about it. He wrote a short note to his mother asking if Hermione is staying at the Burrow.

Ron knew that that if she had gone to burrow, his mum would've mentioned it in her letter that he received that very day in morning. He entered Leaky Couldron, it was quite empty …

"Hi Tom!" Ron greeted upon seeing the hunch backed inn owner.

"Welcome Master Weasley, how can I help you? Butterbear or firewhisky perhaps?"

"Oh no thanks, I was wondering if you have seen my friend Hermione…she used to work at the bookstore right around the corner…" Ron asked and thought how weird it must have sounded, Hermione is his best friend and he didn't even know where she is.

"Oh yes Master Weasley, Miss Granger stayed her for two nights about a week back. Are you kids not attending school this year?" Tom asked out of curiosity.

"She was here? Where'd she go, any idea?" Ron was getting really concerned now; he always cared deeply for her but was never good at showing it much.

"No, I never asked her Mr. Weasley, So are you working around here somewhere as well? How's Mr. Potter? "

"Huh! No no…I am still at school, Harry is there too with me…Thanks Tom" Ron replied and left.

"Come again and please bring Mr. Potter as well…" Tom called out. Ron gave him a parting wave and left.

He saw George right ahead coming towards him…

George started talking when he was at a hearable distance from Ron, "Hey Mum said Hermione's not there, is she here? Because now mum is worried about her"…

"soo????" George continued,

"Tom said she was here about two weeks back for two nights, he doesn't know where she's gone.

"You mean nobody knows where she's ? Haven't you contacted her since … well you know since when? It's been a month almost????" George asked.

"No, why else do you think I would be standing here. I gotta find out…" Ron said helplessly.

"Hey I'll go gather the gang and let's see what we can find out? Meanwhile I think you should be at school "

"Since when do you care about school…I am not going until I find Hermione" Ron said.

"Ron, listen to me. Go tell Harry, maybe he knows something" George suggested.

"Hermione is not talking to Harry…since that day and has not responded to a single letter of his…I came out mainly to patch things up between the two of them. I miss my best friends and it feels like nothing is same anymore George…" Ron seemed too lost for expressing exactly what he felt.

George felt sorry for his brother and felt slightly responsible for breaking up the trio. _If only he had been more subtle that day and not made a big deal out of it…but no one gets to talk to my sister that way…_ George went looking for Dean and Lee.

They all looked for Hermione but were as clueless as when they first discovered she wasn't living in her apartment anymore. Ron finally left for school and filled Harry in. Harry was beyond himself from worry, he wanted to leave school to look for her but Ron stopped him. He told him that his family is looking for Hermione as well. This calmed him down a little, but he still feared the worst…

"Have you asked Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"No, why?"

"Hermione's always stayed in touch with him…no matter what and Hagrid visited her quite often as well. So he must've known that the place is getting sold out or something?" Harry informed him with a sense of superiority as if it was just another thing that Harry knew about Hermione and Ron didn't.

But Ron didn't notice his tone, "Ok then lets go see him…"

They went to see Hagrid and were disappointed that he didn't know any better. He did know that the owner was selling the place but he just thought that Hermione moved in with Ron's family.

"Reckon she had some cousins she could have gone to…" Hagrid asked, not entirely trusting his theory either.

"Hermione never mentioned any cousins …. Did she Ron?" Harry asked Ron. Harry always had this theory in the back of his mind that no matter how

"No, not that I know of. She never mentioned any relatives…other than her grandparents." Replied Ron.

"What do you mean her grandparents; she never said anything about them? You think she is with them? How come they didn't contact her or anything…" Harry inquired with slight irritation in his tone. Irritation because he never heard of these grandparents of hers and apparently Ron did.

"She can't be with them, they passed away before she got her Hogwarts letter, remember she mentioned how she wanted to share the news with them but unfortunately they had passed away by that time…So I guess they are out. Should we get aurors on this … what if she's been kidnapped or something?" Ron questioned. He looked at Harry and then Hagrid but didn't get an instant reply.

Harry didn't want to tell Ron that he never heard of Hermione's relatives. It annoyed him whenever Ron spoke of things he knew about Hermione and he didn't. He was certain of one thing, he was always able to better understand her than Ron, and he always connected with her on a level that didn't even require actual exchange of words. Just then Harry was hit with a brain wave…

"Hang on! Lets go to Teddy's place, Hermione goes there on weekends…Hagrid?" Harry turned towards Hagrid asking him to help them get there without getting in to trouble.

Hagrid just nodded and flooed them both there. The three of them got their answers to some extent if not entirely. Teddy;s grandmum told them that Hermione was fine and just living in muggle world, she did not tell them where exactly as she promised Hermione she won't tell anyone.

"But we are her best friends…" Harry insisted

"I know my child. Trust me I know how close and loyal you three are but I believe Hermione wants some time away, may be she needs a break from wizarding world for a while. Just give her time." She could see that they were not entirely convinced.

"Harry I don't know why she didn't want me to tell anyone where she is or why she trusted me of all the people with this, but I do understand how a female mind works. Just give her time, she's been through her share of worries and she is hiding under a disguise, let her realize that she need her friends more than anything."

She knew instantly that her last few words did the magic and boys seemed a bit relaxed.

"Umm ok! As long as she is fine. I … well we were just worried. Is Teddy sleeping?" Harry asked as he got up from his chair to leave.

"Yes he is. Let me know if you want to meet him, we can arrange sometime to meet you. He likes company a lot. He is rather fond of Ms. Granger."

"Yeah! She has that affect on people…_fondness…_no one can really help but be fond of her…" Harry said the last part in a low voice which was hardly understandable.

---------------------------------------- ---- ----

It had been a week since their visit to Teddy's place. Harry was spending less time with Ginny. His mood had been gloomy but he tried not to show it as much. On a Saturday afternoon, he made his way to lunch room, where he knew Ginny would be. Ron was serving detention so had no choice but to go alone. He went there – just as he thought Ginny was already there with some other girls, she gave him a big smile which he returned half heartedly. He knew he should break up with her but just couldn't find it in his heart to hurt her. He noticed that the hall was quite empty…

"Hey Gin, don't you think a lot of people are missing today from the dining hall?"

"Oh yeah…haven't you been reading daily prophet….they found the hatch where they kept the families of muggle borns prisoners? So the school has arranged for all the muggleborns to go and seek out their relatives…" explained Ginny.

Harry instantly got up from his chair….

"What's the matter Harry? Where are you going?" Ginny asked

In his hurry to get out of the chair, Harry tumbled over the chair, got up and kept running. Ginny followed him,

"Harry…hold on…harry! Where are you going" she called out.

" No time Ginny…I know where Hermione is…" saying this he increased his pace. He didn't want Ginny to follow her, she had stopped anyway.

Harry reached Hagrid's hut…"Hagrid … Hagrid? You have to take me to that place where the kids are meeting their muggle parents? Please Hagrid, trust me on this, you have to take me there!"

"Calm down, calm down…I'll take you there…"

---- ---- ----

Harry reached the place along with Hagrid, who side apparated them both to this place from Tom's inn. The scene unfolding before him was unbelievable and yet heart shattering. It seemed like kid were taken to shop for parents. He could see the prisoners, they were in bad condition but none the less were able to walk. He saw families reuniting and yet saw kids stretching their necks to see beyond the heads to find their relatives…Harry shook himself out of all this and started looking for Hermione. He could see the crowd thinning right in front of his eyes and still no sign of Hermione, right then he spotted a figure standing still – with the back towards him. He knew it was her; he took slow steps towards her and could tell from the back that she was getting impatient. He stopped moving and observed her. Hardly eight or twelve people were left and they too were soon reunited. Harry saw her shoulders drop and could see she was taking deep breaths, he ran towards her and acted on his instincts. He grabbed her from behind; she started gasping and held his arms at her stomach. Harry could hear her deep gasps and moved to hold her sideways. It seemed as if she was short of breath, he turned to look for help…right then a brown haired woman coming towards them, she was holding hand of an eleven or may be a 12 year old boy who Harry could see was from Ravenclaw. The woman got hold of Hermione's shoulder and told her to take deep breaths…but it was not working, "someone has a paper back? she is hyperventilating, please anyone? Give her a paperbag, the little boy transfigured his tie in to a paperbag and handed it to Hermione. Harry took the bag from the little boy and held it out to Hermione…he kept one arm around her back and caressing her to calm her down. He helped Hermione breath in to the paperbag, she fell on her knees and uttered a deep cry, a little short of a scream. Harry knew right then that Hermione's finally losing control of her emotions. "Hermione, love…breath, please honey…." He didn't know how he was able to utter such endearing words to her or that they even existed in his vocabulary but they just came out naturally. Her deep breaths had changed in to heart shattering sobs…

"They … I don't remember … ", Hermione uttered in between her heavy sobs. She couldn't talk properly, she was crying so hard and hysterically. Harry had seen her cry before but never so broken, he didn't quite know what to do, he was on his knees and holding her sideways, she too held on to his hands that were wrapped around her stomach…

"Harry…please, f. the…them….I don't…." she was crying so hard that it was impossible for her to talk "… remember…"

"What don't you remember Hermione?" asked Harry.

She kept crying hard, "I … I don't remember their faces…find….them, Please…please I don't remember….please"…."I… must've missed them…they have to be here…my baby brother…with them… find em…." Harry could make out a little bit but didn't let go of her. She cried and cried, her voice was gone but didn't stop crying. She was holding on to Harry tightly now. Harry adjusted her on his lap and let her cry, his shoulders were wet with her tears but it was not the wet shirt that bothered him. It was the broken Hermione he held in his hands. He could never have imagined her of all the people to loose it like this, it broke his heart. He didn't want to let go of her, he wanted to hold her in his arms for ever and comfort here. He heard apparating sounds, and turned towards the sound and saw the Weasleys standing there along with Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley moved towards them but Arthur Weasley stopped her. She had tears in her eyes at the scene in front of her. Arthur decided they needed to leave the two kids alone; he volunteered to stay with them and sent the rest back home. Hermione's crying had slowed down. Harry noticed after a while that she'd fallen asleep but was yet mumbling something. He turned towards Arthur weasley and mouthed 'grimmauld place' to him which he understood. He apparated Hermione there. Hermione was not entirely asleep but was drowsy from crying so much. She sniffed and clutched on to Harry's shirt tightly when he laid her down on bed. He didn't let go of her. She was lying sideways now, he head on Harry's chest, hands clutching his shirt there while Harry wrapped one arm around her in a manner of supporting her and the other one was stroking her arm. He knew that Hermione had finally let go of her emotions and now will face a reality that she had been denying. He knew, it is going to be hard for her now. Little did he know how true he was about her facing reality, he didn't know the dream life she had created for herself, dreams of a family in their old house … a sibling she was planning to pamper and what not.

Hermione moved a little from her sleep, opened her eyes a little and saw Harry…"I don't like you Harry…don't want to talk to you" but she did not loose her grip on his shirt despite that and dozed off once again. She sounded like an innocent kid who didn't get a cookie after throwing a crying fit.

"I know Hermione, I know…but I promise to make it up to you" Harry held her more tightly and put his chin on her head. He kissed her on head. "I Love you Hermione, I really do…"

A/N: Really Sorry for the long delay. I will post other chapters asap I promise.


End file.
